Slade Plan B
by Glimare
Summary: After his "apprenticeship", Robin made a file and hid it on Batman's computer. It would open itself if it wasn't turned off within 2 weeks. For nearly 2 years Robin never failed to deactivate it. Batman always prayed it never would.
1. Ch 1 Abduction

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans, oh that show of humor and wonder, I only wish I could control and own your world. Sadly only DC has that right. They own Justice League too, and all the wonders there in.

**Premise:** What if Batman knew about the apprenticeship? what if Slade tried it again? Think Robin would bring him in next time? Let's find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Slade Plan B<span>**_

**Ch.1 Abduction**

Robin ran as fast as he could, not sure if he could make back it to the Titans in time. Slade's newest wave of crime struck Jump City hard but what hurt Robin most was the taunting Slade left him each day.

He swore he'd make Robin is apprentice again.

Robin rather drink acid straight from Joker's flower or be beaten by Two-Face once again than be that psycho's apprentice. He didn't want that the first time. Course he didn't like being beaten within an inch of his life either, but he had no choice in that instance. Being with Slade… it was almost the same as with Two-Face but he wasn't bound and he didn't have backup. He didn't have Batman when Slade…

He tried not to think too much about it. At that moment, he really shouldn't think about it. He had to get back to his friends. They were separated during a struggle, each going their own way after a different bad guy. In the past Robin would have been fine with this, but with Slade's oath renewed… if any of them were apart, it could be deadly.

'_I doubt he'll use the nano-bots on them again_' Robin thought as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. '_I'll take them again to stop him. I'd rather die with them than work for him._'

They had to be together. All of them. There was safety in numbers. The strength one didn't have another could make up for. That's what he learned last time. It's what he learned from watching the Justice League all those years. It's what he learned from experience, from Batman…

It was funny. Lately, whenever Robin thought about Slade, he turned his thoughts to Batman. He tried for years to not think of him but failed each time. Secretly he missed him, but he'd never say it. He was having fun with his friends out in Jump. He enjoyed fighting day and night, being able to walk to the beach, not hiding in a cave, and most of all not being beaten up just for being with Batman. Being away from the crazies in Arkham was wonderful.

Then there was Slade. The crazy who lived in Jump and was unpredictable as Joker, as sickening as Two-Face, and as intimidating as Batman. Robin preferred to think of him as the anti-Batman from time to time, but it felt like he was still insulting Bruce putting the two of them in the same sentence. He… respected… Bruce far too much to insult him in such a way. Yeah they fought over opinions and methods, but they were two different people. Of course they wouldn't see eye to eye on everything. But they at least tried to see eye to eye.

Slade though… Robin shook a little remembering his encounters. Slade didn't compromise. Slade wouldn't try to see Robin's point of view. Slade was 'his way or the high way'. Actually it was more his way or everyone dies.

And that was what he was trying to prevent. Slade was after Robin again so Robin had to make sure Slade had no leverage on him to make him his apprentice. He had to get back to the Titans. Bruce could handle himself, and so could the rest of the league. He was pretty sure Slade wouldn't leave Jump to get the honorary Titans out of commission but he put the word out anyway. So all that was left was for Slade to threaten the Titans or Jump city. Prevent a hold on either of these and there was no hold on Robin.

He had to get back to the Titans ASAP. He felt like time was running out.

Robin was almost to the rendezvous point when an arm swung out from behind a sign and hit his gut. The wind left him quickly and he collapsed onto the rooftop, barely propping himself up to catch his breath.

"Well, that was easy."

Slade calmly walked around the sign and stepped in front of Robin, looking down on him. Robin glared up at his one eye and knew that man had to be smiling behind his metal mask.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings my apprentice."

Robin instantly leapt into the air, whipping out his bo-staff, and used gravity to his advantage as he swung it down to Slade's collar. Slade merely caught it mid swing as if it were nothing but a passing breeze.

"I'm not your apprentice!" Robin shouted, using every ounce of strength he had to force the staff downwards. Slade threw the staff to the side and Robin slid back, reading himself for another charge.

"Oh yes you are," Slade goaded, "Grayson."

Robin stopped, his eyes wide. Though he once suspected Slade knew who he was, he never called him by his true name. But how did he…

Slade's eye danced behind his mask merrily. He took a poster out from behind him and analyzed it musingly. Robin recognized the poster. It was an old one from Haley's Circus. The one he helped designed. The one put up the night his parents…

"I'm surprised no one's made the connection before. The way you move is almost identical to a trapeze artist. Your flips, your kicks, your never ending bravery over heights and falls. You move exactly as you did when your parents were around."

Robin gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his staff. Slade had a poster. Slade had the last poster. _Their_ last poster. How dare he…

"Then they died in a horrible accident didn't they. A man made accident. You sought vengeance and the Dark Knight took you in. Trained you. Made you into this." Slade looked over to Robin, amused. "Really, I would have trained you better. Let you take vengeance yourself. Bruce Wayne is too much of a justice seeking sentimentalist to give you what you really needed."

The red hot anger in Robin's face receded instantly to pale death. For an instant he forgot why he never took off his mask these days. It wasn't for his identity. It was for Bruce. Until Bruce was sure he could trust the Titans –and Dick did everything he could to make him—Robin could never take off his mask and tell them the truth. He didn't lie to them, just withheld information. Like Clark did with Lois.

Okay so Clark did lie to her, but only in regards to Superman. He learned his mistake after mentioning the Kryptonite in an interview.

'_Slade knows who Batman is._' The thought horrified Robin. That, next to Superman's identity, was probably the most valuable piece of information any villain could sell. He suspected he knew because of the Wayne Tech theft he was forced to pull last time, but was never sure. Explaining that to Bruce was a headache, especially since he wanted to take care of Slade himself. Not now though. Right then he wanted all the help he could get.

"He gave me everything I needed," Robin shakily stated. "What he couldn't give me himself, he let others do instead. You have no right to even say his name."

"No right? I have every right. It is a free country, isn't it?" Humor coolly escaped Slade's lips. "Just like I have a right to use this information as I see fit. Or to claim you as my apprentice."

Robin gripped his staff even harder than before, color filling his face once again. Would Bruce approve of him becoming Slade's apprentice if it was to save him? Probably not. Bruce could handle himself after all. And then there was the Justice League. And his connections to the Justice Society. More than likely, between them all, they'd find a way to save Batman's identity from becoming known. Robin didn't have to save Batman this time.

"No deal."

Slade sighed. He looked back at the poster, almost as if mocking Robin. "Well if your loyalty to your friends or to your mentor won't bring you to my side, maybe from your family will do."

Robin looked at the poster again, irritated Slade was bringing his parents into this. They were long dead. He dealt with it. He could smile in their memory, take down criminals for them, be happy for their sakes. There was no way he'd abandon his current life for Slade's apprenticeship just for memories.

That's when it hit him. The poster. Only a few people had it. He knew the Drake kid next door to Wayne Manor had one, but Slade wouldn't bother an innocent living next to Batman. That left…

Slade watched him, probably smirking, as Robin dropped his bo-staff, all color draining away. Haley's Circus.

"Mr. Haley is far too trusting. Not a fool, but too kind for his own good. A few workmen here, a clown or two there, and he'd never know his life was in danger."

Robin started to shake, scared for the family he had as a child. No nano-bots. Nothing Robin could use against Slade. Cold hearted assassins hidden in plain sight, all around the people who taught him kindness. They would always accept him. They would take all the help they could get. Naïve. That was they way they should stay. Innocent.

"If I don't call them off once every 24 hours, they have their orders," Slade pressed.

Robin couldn't let them get hurt. Slade wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Slowly he closed his eyes. '_I'm sorry Bruce. I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Mr. Haley. Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry._'

Robin dropped to his knees. What choice did he have? He couldn't let innocent people suffer because of him. He couldn't let the people he cared about die. He couldn't let the circus turn into a madhouse. What if the assassins turned on the audience? What if they brought Joker into it? What if they let the animals run wild? There were too many ifs.

Slade walked confidently over to Robin and placed his hand on his head. Robin didn't budge. "Good boy. Soon you'll appreciate this."

"How can anyone appreciate having innocent blood on their hands."

Slade didn't answer. He merely lifted Robin's chin up to see his face, then slowly peeled off the mask.

Robin flinched, so used to having his mask on. Now it didn't matter. Slade knew exactly who he was, who Bruce was, and who he could get his hands on without angering the superhero community. Blackmail still worked. Guilt would always work. Dick just cared too much.

As his mask fluttered to the ground, Dick heard Starfire's voice over the communicator. '_Oh no, not now._' Slade calmly looked at the communicator then to Dick.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You know what you have to do."

Taking a deep breath, putting his head back down, Dick took off his utility belt and tossed it to the side. He had that belt back when he was with Bruce. Never leave home without it. If he only saw him now.

Slade must have smiled. Dick didn't look at him, loathing himself more than he should. For the third time since leaving Wayne Manor he was going to side with the villains, all because of Slade.

Because of Slade…

Slade.

All at once, Robin's anger exploded. He jumped straight into Slade's face, punching as hard as he could. He landed a few blows before Slade tossed him to the side. Dick fell into a crouch and charged again, changing tactics. He alternated between kicks and punches, seeing which he could land first. A few kicks, and maybe one punch. Finding holes in Slade's guard was harder than it looked. He fought as hard as he could, changing tactics and styles often to find some method to beating Slade. Even though he landed blows, they didn't seem to affect him.

'_Why? Why can't I beat him?_' Dick asked himself desperately.

"Because you don't yet have what it takes to finish the job." Slade's answer to Dick's thoughts was quickly followed by powerful blows to several vital points to his body. Quickly Dick was gasping for breath, pain coursing through his body. It wasn't the same as with Two-Face. It felt worse. Much worse. And it wasn't over.

"I do."

Over and over again Slade brought Dick to his feet and hit him, kicked him, slapped him around. Dick tried to block, parry, or even dodge this ruthless attack but each attempt failed. He didn't know how long it was until he was laying on the roof, not moving and hardly able to breathe.

Nothing was broken but he may as well be. He couldn't move. He tasted blood in his mouth and he felt his last baby tooth leave it's place. '_Well that's an accomplishment. I thought it'd never leave._' His eye was swollen, his jaw hurt and he felt like he missed his grip on the parallel bars. Then was hit by a truck.

Yet nothing was broken. He knew how that felt. Nothing broken, just beaten. '_Bruce never hit me_,' was all he could think in defense. '_Wish he was here now._'

In his mind, he dreamt of the day Slade and Batman would meet. It almost brought a smile to his face. He knew who would win. No one could beat Batman. No one.

Slade yanked him back up by his tunic and stared the boy down with his one eye. Dick said nothing, really unable to speak. "This was punishment for last time. Never disobey me again, or the ones who will be hurt won't be just you."

Dick couldn't nod or make any sound to signify he understood. Barely conscious really. Slade took the lack of struggling as his answer and started dragging him away from the rooftop. He shoved Dick into a Sladbot's arms and continued walking away.

The last thing Dick remembered about that night were the stars spinning above and the inside voice of his laughing slightly. Three weeks. That was all he could take, he was sure of it. Three weeks.

Then Slade would get it.

Robin had a plan B this time.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! First chapter fic here! The reason I started writing this was because of the first fics i actually read. up until I read "Custody" I never touched fanfics. Great story too. Love it to death, and it's a great Teen Titans fic, so everybody, **read it**.

Second reason is because I always wanted Bruce to meet Slade, and I wanted to see them fight. So far I haven't read one where Bats finished a fight with him. In "Custody" I don't think they really finished because Dick was kinda getting in the way, distracting Bruce. If there were no distractions, the result would have been different.

yes, I'm a bat nut. Gotta love it. Review and I'll get the next chapter up soon. Still working on this but need encouragement to type more. Oh and FYI, this thing's gonna have a lot of bat-fluff. I am a fan of fluff. bat-fam is awesome!


	2. Ch 2 The File

**Disclaimer: **So I had a dream at one time. Everything I wrote here was real. I was a god! Of course I woke up. Not a god, none of this is real, and I don't even have a claim on the characters. DC does.

Thanks for the reviews! Wish more people could see it though. Should I take this out of cross overs? It really does just feature the Teen Titans, Batman and Superman. Few Leaguers too, but they don't have a category here. Opinions?

Enjoy the next Chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 2 The File**

Batman turned off his car's motor in the batcave, glad that night's patrol was easy. Since Robin left, he wasn't sure if he liked patrolling anymore. When he was a kid, he was a chatterbox. Growing up, he learned to be quieter, but never really stopped talking to him. They talked a lot back then. They talked about crime, about school, about their parents…

Talking to Dick about his parents was hard at first, but then they shared their childhoods to each other and felt more alive. Alfred joined in from time to time when it came to Bruce's childish mistakes, which made Dick laugh more than anything. And seeing him laugh always brought a smile to Bruce's face.

He missed him. Oh how he missed him.

But Dick was growing up. Bruce knew that now more than ever. If he himself wasn't so obsessed with his mission, he'd probably be doing the same thing Dick was at his age: argue with Alfred, storm away, and want to become independent away from prying eyes. They were alike at the core of things, but Bruce was obsessive. Dick wasn't. Dick could move beyond his parents' murders, laugh freely, make silly puns in battle, even have a stable relationship with a girl. Bruce couldn't.

How he envied his little bird.

Taking off his cowl and cape, Bruce went to his computer. He had to take down what he learned that night, then do his usual checking up on Dick.

Just because he gave Dick his freedom to move around and act as he liked, didn't mean Bruce wouldn't worry about him.

Of course he didn't put bugs or cameras into Titan Tower to watch him. Dick would spot those anyway and be even more upset with him than he already was. But there were other ways to keep tabs on him. Mostly he checked Jump City news reports to make sure Robin was still active and breathing. Today the Titans were sighted taking down two robberies, both by high tech robots. Then they were seen splitting up to take down criminals who went out individually. HIVE kids, nothing the Titans couldn't handle.

Bruce started to relax, glad nothing huge happened to them. He hadn't decided if he trusted the Titans yet. Frankly he never met them, but the news reports and effects they had on criminals were favorable. Then there was the file.

'_Ah yes, the file._'

It was the last thing he checked. Nearly two years ago, something happened to Robin. Something he never wanted Batman to know. Of course he did know. Robin disappeared for nearly a month and one day appeared in different clothes at Wayne Tech about to steal something. Bruce saw the security footage the next day, then called Titan Tower for an explanation.

He remembered the conversation well.

"Um… er… ah… well… it's kinda complicated." Dick's voice shook and it was clear he didn't know how to explain this.

"Uncomplicated it. Start at the beginning and work from there." The irritation in Bruce's voice only made Dick tenser. Technically Dick wasn't trespassing, and since he didn't actually steal anything, the only thing he was guilty of was damages. That would be taken out of his allowance of course, but an explanation would be better for them both.

Dick hesitated. The fear in his voice wasn't hard to place. Bruce had a bad temper from time to time, but if Dick explained himself he'd listen. Finally, "I was kinda being manipulated by an evil guy over here who was going to blow up my friends if I didn't do what he wanted, but I found a way around him and got out of it last night, saving everyone. Nothing to worry about. Bye!"

The phone clicked off and Bruce stared at the phone for a while. Evil guy? Blow up his friends? What was really going on? He tried to call again but Dick didn't pick up his phone for a week. Later Alfred finally got through and was told almost the exact same thing. They both decided that since Dick didn't want to elaborate, they'd have to investigate on their own somehow.

Turned out they didn't have to.

About a month after the break in, Bruce found an embedded program and file inside the Bat-computer. Dick put it there. How he managed that still boggled Bruce's mind. Being with those Titans helped his computer skills a lot. He never cared much for them when he was in Gotham.

The program on the file was a timed delay auto-opening. Dick would have to delay it once every two weeks for it not to force itself on top of Bruce's other files. Almost every other day since, Bruce found it being delayed again and again. This was a good sign. At least for them it was good.

Because when Bruce found it, he was curious and opened it on his own. If Dick put it there with a time delay, there had to be a good reason. A very good reason.

The first thing that happened every time Bruce opened the file was a video message. Robin's 14 year old face would hesitantly glare at the camera and just as hesitantly start talking, explaining everything.

"Bruce, if you're seeing this, then it means I've been forced into Slade's apprenticeship again."

'_Apprenticeship? Again? Who's this Slade?_' Automatically Bruce's blood boiled.

"What I mean by again is…" he hesitated, nervous. "You remember when I… broke into Wayne Tech here in Jump City? Well, what happened is… man this is embarrassing… I messed up. I was so obsessed with catching Slade I ignored my team. My friends. I pushed them away and by doing that…

"Let me try from the beginning. We were chasing two things. A chrono-detonator and Cinder-block. I sent the others after the detonator while I took down Cinder-block and followed his signal to Slade. I was going to take him down at his haunt. That was the plan."

Bruce nodded. Sounded like Robin. Take down two bad guys in one day, why not? And doing it alone, well that was something Bruce would do, not what he expected Robin to do. Obviously it must have gone wrong at one point.

"My part worked, mostly. And the team did get to the detonator in time. But it was all a trick. We were… I was… manipulated by Slade." The pain on Robin's face started to boil. Bruce tensed as he watched. What happened?

"The detonator was a fake. It was actually a nano-probe ejector. He put probes into my friends and held a trigger to kill them. He separated me from them in order to give me a 'choice'. Become his apprentice or watch my friends suffer and die."

That wasn't a choice. That was blackmail. Bruce clenched his fists, infuriated at this Slade for doing this to Robin. His friends didn't deserve it. Rookies were only rookies for so long, and honestly Bruce wanted them to succeed some day. Robin needed them if nothing else. His choice was obvious.

"I couldn't let him kill them. So I…" Robin's head looked down, pained more than life could take. He was only 14. He shouldn't have had to think about things like this. Bruce knew he was holding back tears. Talking about it, even indirectly, must have hurt his pride. "I'm sorry Bruce. I really am. But what else was I going to do?"

At that moment, Bruce wanted to be there for Dick. It didn't matter what was said in the past. Dick was hurting then. Part of him wanted to hold him. The other half wanted to hunt down Slade and make him eat his detonator. Maybe he could do both.

After a quiet moment, Robin continued, very quiet and depressed while he spoke. "The apprenticeship… it made me realize how much of a great teacher you were. How much you cared. It was hard, sure, but you only pushed so far. You didn't hurt me on purpose. You tried to calm down every time you raised your voice. When I was hurt, you helped me get back up. You used everything in life to teach me good things. You, Alfred, everybody. I felt like I had to be the best I could all the time so you'd feel proud of me. I wanted you to be proud of me. You gave me freedom to choose. I… thank you for that."

Part of Bruce softened as he listened. He over heard from some parents about their kids apologizing and thanking them later for the way they were raised. Maybe…

"Slade was nothing like you. Not… not at all…" Robin hesitated again, and this time Bruce could see the slight discoloration of a bruise on Robin's face. Bruce growled. Slade would pay.

A moment passed and Robin continued. "He made me steal. He made me hurt my friends. He wanted me to take from you. I don't know if our identities are safe right now. I really don't. I don't know his either. I tried. I really tried. The only thing I know for certain is that he's blind on his right side. I'm still gathering everything I have on him. I'm attaching everything to this.

"But…" Robin hesitated again. This time gaining strength. "I found a way out. My friends, they never gave up on me. They found out about the probes, traced the signal to the haunt and tried to rescue me. It didn't quite work. Slade pushed the trigger and they nearly died. I… kinda did something stupid, but I'm sure Clark would have thought it was brilliant.

"I got the probes in me too."

Bruce's eyes widened in panic. Probes? In Dick? Yeah, Kent would think that's brilliant. These fools…

"You see, Slade wants me alive to become his successor. Wish he picked someone else but he didn't want me dead. That was my advantage. He stopped the probes in the end, left the trigger, then blew up the haunt. We came home and got rid of the probes too in case you're worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried. Did you take too many blows to the head growing up?"

It was almost as if Robin could hear Bruce's comment. He smiled for once. It wasn't his bright one but it wasn't a bad one either.

"We bested Slade this time, but I have a feeling he's going to come back. He might try to take me as his apprentice again. I… I don't want to go through that. Never again." Robin breathed, then continued. "That's why this program is activating. He's probably threatened someone else, probably someone in Gotham or another Leaguer or someone else I can't remember. Like I said, I'm not sure if he knows who we are. No I haven't taken off my mask for him. I was pretty clever trying to keep my face hidden. But he had me try to steal from you. That's a clear hint if I ever saw one. If he threatens you, I know you can take care of him. But someone else, like the Titans or Alfred or… Babs…"

Dick's first crush. Yeah, that would be quite a threat to him.

"I need you to save them first. Whoever's life Slade's hanging over me, save them first. Then get me out of there."

It was a plea and a demand. Bruce nodded to himself. At that age, it would be the only way to ask. Of course he'd get Dick away from Slade. Nothing would stop him.

Robin's face became deathly serious. "I mean it Bruce. Other people before me. And I still want a chance to take Slade down. Joker's yours, I get it now. Slade's mine. That's why this program is activating two weeks after my capture."

What?

"If I or the Titans haven't found a way to take Slade down and get my freedom back within two weeks, it's your turn. I'll just do everything I can to stall him until you come in and give him a beating he'll never forget. You're plan B. Let me try everything I can first."

Dick seriously wanted to take the beating of a lifetime for two weeks before Bruce and whomever he chose to drag in got involved? He wanted to be manipulated for two week before he had a safe place to go? He wanted two weeks of pain? Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

Of course Dick would. Stubborn brat. '_No wonder people think we're father and son._'

"Let me try everything I can first."

Fine. Two weeks. Bruce knew he could survive two weeks. Let the kids pride take another beating. Let him learn pain all over again. Let him…

Who was Bruce kidding. Waiting two weeks would be torture. No wonder Dick hid the file in the computer.

Robin continued. "So now that it's been two weeks and I haven't deactivated this file, I'm thinking its' time you came in and saved me. Please. The people first of course, but please hurry. I… I really don't like being beaten up."

Hmph, who did?

Robin took in another breath before continuing. "In this file is all the information I've gathered on Slade, including the location of the old haunt and every heist I'm certain he's connected to. I'm going to update this as often as I can. It's staying in the bat-computer because Slade's already hacked Titan Tower and been watching us so I don't trust any of our equipment to keep this, and the internet is easy for Slade to hack through. We're going to revamp the security here. STAR LABs security and all that.

"Ya know, it'd be easier to make things around here safe if you'd let me take off this mask and use your security system here. Really it would. I'm sure you'd like Cyborg and Beast Boy at the very least. Football star with genius dad who saved his life. Doom Patrol member nearly since birth. Beast Boy kinda out ranks me doesn't he?

"Then there's Raven. I'm sure you two could get along very well. You're both brooders. I know you don't like magic, but she's got some good meditation techniques. And Starfire… Let's face it. Superman's your best friend and he's an alien. What's wrong with Starfire? The fact that she's hot? Or that you can't find her weakness?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Another one of their arguments. Bruce just wasn't sure about any of Dick's team, that's all. Starfire's weakness would be good to know though. And the fact that Dick favored her hadn't gone unnoticed.

Personally, Bruce was hoping Dick and Barbra would come together. Until Dick left Gotham, he was almost certain it would happen. Now…

Robin shook his head, knowing he was being ridiculous. "Oh forget it. Main thing is, I don't want my friends hurt because of me or anyone else for that matter. So I'm asking for your help. Stop Slade's plans to hurt people to control me. Then, get me out of here. I don't want to leave Jump, just stop him from doing anything more with me. He really… really… he scares me."

Robin fell silent and Bruce felt his impulse to see Dick in person again. Taking down Slade would be a pleasure after seeing this video. Still, at that moment Dick was alright. And until the video played on the Bat-computer without any help, Dick was fine. And he would stay that way.

Robin got control of himself again, shaking his head. "Anyway, that's what this is about. Please save me. I can't fight him alone. Look through the files I've got, do searches of your own. I don't expect to be saved immediately, just before I crack. I don't think I will after a month but who knows. It wasn't easy this time. I doubt it would if it happened again.

"And Bruce," Robin looked earnestly at the screen, making Bruce remember the early days when they ran from rooftop to rooftop. The honest, happy child beside him, the one who made all the darkness around Bruce bearable. Dick would always have that innocence in his face, the hope for a better tomorrow. It was one thing everyone loved about him.

"Thanks."

With that the message would end and the file would open.

Looking at it now, it had grown in two years. There were several other video files on it Bruce casually would watch from time to time, just to see Dick's personal progress in his struggle with Slade. It seemed to be therapy for him, just to talk to a camera knowing Bruce would likely never see them. The other files Bruce read in depth, gaining some perspective on this Slade character.

He was still going to knock the man's teeth in if they ever met.

But still, Robin wasn't a bird in a cage. He had to fly free. Just like bats. If he wanted to fight Slade on his own, Bruce would let it be. It wasn't like he called Dick up every time Riddler came to call. '_Let it be, let it lie,_' he told himself many times.

But if the day came that the message came on the screen on its own, Bruce would be ready.

Looking at the file now, it was deactivated the previous day. Nothing to worry about. Usually deactivated within 72 hours anyway, and if longer, the reason would be obvious on the news. During one point when he was off world, it wasn't deactivated for nearly two weeks. But it was in time. Just barely.

Bruce pushed away from his computer and stretched. It was late and he needed rest. When the time was right, he'd talk to Dick about Slade. Until then, he let sleeping creatures lie. Two-Face was bad enough.

'_I'm not going to become paranoid over Dick again,_' Bruce forced himself to repeat mentally. '_Never again._'

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Wasn't sure about where I have Dick age wise, but did the best I could from the show. This is all set after the series is over, FYI.

Ch. 3 is in the works.


	3. Ch 3 Terra

**Disclaimer:** teen titans... Batman... I know I've heard those names somewhere before... oh yes! I know! DC comics! That's where I heard of them! Don't they own them? I know I sure don't.

Kinda pushed myself to do this chapter. Two series in one day is kinda difficult. Updating both of them within a day or so of the previous chapter is fun too. Thankfully the other one is pure fluff, and all one shots.

Oh for a while these chapters are going to be titan TV reviews. I've had to look things up on wiki to make sure i'm getting things in the right chronological order. Hope it's accurate enough. Correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 3 Terra**

Another night's patrol had ended. The sun would be rising in a few hours, giving Bruce Wayne more sleep than he had the whole week. Arkham was full and Stonegate was pleasantly noisy. The next day Batman would have monitor duty in the watch tower. Things were going smoothly for once.

Before going into the manor, Bruce changed out of his costume and completed his nightly report. His end of the day work routine wasn't over yet though, and he wasn't quite as sleepy as he thought he should be. So he did what he felt he should.

He checked the file.

It was now two days since it was deactivated but Bruce didn't panic. He wasn't interested in how long it'd be 'til it deactivated. At that moment he wanted to watch another of Robin's video stress release files.

This one was called paranoid.

For some reason, in this file he was Dick Grayson, hiding away in a library study room. No costume, no mask, just a blank wall and Dick. With his blue eyes revealed, every slight emotion shined off his face. Bruce enjoyed reading him as a kid because he was so easy. Dick worked hard to gain a poker face growing up, and when he learned to lie, everyone believed him. That is, those who didn't know him. Those who knew him could tell easily.

"My friends think I'm paranoid," Dick started. He was on his feet, going back and forth. "Maybe I am but can they blame me? Slade's rubbed in the apprenticeship so many times since then I can't help it! There are so many strange heists going on, then disasters, then just plain destruction. I'm certain he's connected to all of them.

"Maybe I am paranoid. I mean I'm here talking to you, hoping you'll never see this but… I don't know. I just can't trust Titan Tower to relay messages to you. I don't want Slade to find you."

Bruce couldn't help but to smirk. Yep, he was paranoid, and for good reason. No one in the league would blame him. Batman though…

Dick gripped his head and finally sat in the chair provided for him. "They just don't get it. They don't have the nightmares I've got. They get upset with me only having three hours of sleep most nights and taking one hour naps during the day. If they only knew how little you slept… Didn't you go a full week without sleep once? I think it was a case with some nightmare guy. Doctor Destiny right? I remember you drinking coffee like it was nothing else and I didn't see you for three days straight. Clark ended up taking you home that time.

"Great now I'm rambling. Sounding like Wally now." Bruce almost chuckled. Dick was obviously frustrated. "I probably do need sleep, but Slade's still out there. We aren't even close to catching him. That sadist even hires second tier villains to attack up or steal just to keep us busy. I almost prefer the theme villains of Gotham. At least they had a predictable pattern. Have to admit, Riddler's puzzles were fun. The others were predictable after a little while. These guys here are just a little weird or way off base.

"Ever heard of Mad Mod? The guy's an obsessed fifty's brit! Old guy too. He keeps trying to make us his obedient little 'duckies'. I swear, the next time he gets Beast Boy hypnotized, I'm gonna take that flag of his and shove it down his throat.

"Then there's this guy, Control Freak. He's obsessed with TV shows and movies! Seriously! I still haven't figured out how he does things with that remote of his, but he's been really annoying.

"And there's Mad Mod - a psycho magician gone rouge, Dr. Light – some scientist who decided to rob banks while manipulating light rays, Killer Moth and his crazy daughter Kitten – I actually had to go on a _date_ with her to save the city, and Blackfire – Star's older sister who's really evil. Then there's the kids from HIVE Academy. We've got a constantly replenishing rouge gallery here. It's enough to make anyone lose sleep."

He finally started to calm down, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a habit he picked up over the years. "And to top it off, there's Slade and all the trouble he's caused. Everyone's still in shock over Terra. I want to give her another chance. I know what it's like being Slade's 'Apprentice'. There has to be a reason behind it. If I can find a way to help her…"

For a moment Bruce remember the videos on Terra, the Titan who betrayed them, then saved them all. Chronologically this was between her announcing her allegiance and when she took down the Titans for a few weeks. Dick was torn between fighting Slade and his allies and trying to save someone, a friend. They hadn't heard anything from Terra or Slade for over two months before they attacked. That instant was on the news. Batman and the league were busy with something going on between Atlantis and the United Nations at the time, and he had assured his allies Robin and the Titans were handling the situation in Jump.

On the screen, Dick gave a long sigh. "I hope I find the solution soon. Thanks for listening. Think I'll take a nap here for a bit."

The video blacked out, but remembering Terra drove him to bring up the videos on her.

The first one had Robin rubbing his neck in worried frustration. "Dunno why I'm doing this at all. Just… had to talk to someone. Maybe Cl… Superman would be a better choice. I should just call him…"

Robin gave an exasperated sigh before explaining himself. "I think I screwed up as a leader again. Wasn't trying to push her away, really I wasn't. I just didn't know bringing it up was a sensitive thing. I was trying to help her and she…"

He took another breath before explaining. "Okay, we found this girl who could move rocks and dirt and earth in general. Called herself Terra believe it or not. She's a bit of a run-away so we offered her a home here. She even was getting along great with BB, ah, Beast Boy. But I noticed she was having trouble controlling her powers. I offered to help her but she got all mad and shouted at Beast Boy about lying and betraying her trust. Then she ran off.

"So I screwed up without meaning to. I've done that in fights and recon and all sorts of other missions, but I thought I was fairly good at handling people. Guess not."

Bruce smiled slightly. The kid was always better with people than he was. He could make anyone feel comfortable, get them to trust him, and he retained friends easily. He was great with kids and adults. But teenagers were a different matter entirely. It didn't take much to set them off. Bruce learned that the hard way, by his argument with Dick all those years ago.

The once boy wonder ran his hand through his hair, finding it troublesome with all the gel he had in it. He changed his hair style when he decided he wanted to have normal hair as Dick Grayson and not the constantly neat style he grew up with. It was much longer than Bruce would have had it, but he could only guess it was Dick's way of rebelling even more. The boy would learn the folly of his ways eventually. It was his life after all.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother him with this after all. It's kinda silly anyway. Next time I meet Terra, if I ever do, I'll explain myself better. I owe her at least that. Sorry for rambling. I'll have to delete this later."

The next file came up immediately after. He was Dick Grayson once again, but with sunglasses on. A public café, a private corner and he made himself look busy as he tried to speak. He was really worried this time and could hardly bring himself to look at the camera.

"Ever had something staring you right in the face and you know you should have seen it but didn't? I really should have seen it. It was all too easy. Way too easy. Even when I tried to explain myself for last time, she was taking it way too easily. And Slade hadn't made a move in months."

He took a breath before trying to explain again. "It's Terra. She came back to us, joined the team, and said she had her powers under control. She does too. We don't know how she managed it, but she did. We gave her a room in the tower, a communicator and a key to the front door. And for a few weeks it was great. Beast Boy even made some decent moves on her. Raven even started to trust her.

"Then she betrayed us." He looked down at the papers in front of him, filling in a few blanks. Some homework from the online classes he was taking. He was only 14 after all. Nearly 15 at that point. He may have skipped two grades, but he was still held by law to go to school somehow. It served as a good cover for when he had to observe people covertly in public.

"She turned off our security system, took BB out on a date, and Slade's robots attacked the tower while we were heading to bed. I was still up for some reason and we managed to stop them, but the damage was done. I'm so glad I back up everything onto your computer and sever the connection afterwards. I don't know what Slade was after, but I'm not having him find a thing on us if I can help it. This computer's usually tucked away in a very secure location. Guess it pays to be paranoid."

This won a smirk from Bruce's lips. It really did pay to be cautious. Dick continued, one hand in his hair. "So BB told us about Slade taking her away. She's his new apprentice. I wonder what he has on her. There's no way a free spirit like her would just join forces with him. She's not evil. Just… lost."

The sadness on Dick's face nearly convinced Bruce he was right. Nearly. Anyone who'd side with a psychopath had better have very good reasons for it. Harley Quinn became insane after too many sessions with Joker. Mercy was being well paid and had some feelings for Lex Luthor. Bruce guessed the girl felt indebted to Slade for helping her control her powers.

The teen lapsed into silence for a while, took another breath, then looked at the screen. "Unless she does something, anything, to tell us what's going on, I can't really help her. We're still looking for Slade's new base of operations. Once we figure it out, we'll take him in.

"In a small way, I'm surprised and relieved by all this. Looks like Slade isn't as obsessed with me as I first thought. He's still evil and I'll never let my guard down with him, but making Terra his apprentice takes something off me. But I'm not sure if Terra's really his apprentice or his pawn. Something just doesn't feel right about the whole thing."

Dick was right. Something was off. He'd figure it all out soon enough. Bruce always admired the kid's intuition, but sometimes that gut of his blinded him to logic. Being on his own helped him balance the two. Robin was improving dramatically.

"We'll figure this out soon. Thanks for listening."

The next video opened, a short one. Right after Terra and Slade struck Jump. Robin didn't have much time to talk. It was more of a delayed distress call.

"Batman, if you're seeing these files now, it's because we failed. Terra and Slade defeated us once, but we're all still alive. The people are too. Jump's in lock down. So long as I'm breathing I'll try to tell you things are alright. Won't lie though. Things don't look good. Slade amplified Terra's powers somehow. We'll do everything we can to take them down. If we fail, get the League. Robin out."

If it weren't for the Atlantian problem on the other side of the country, Batman would have grabbed Superman and headed straight there, regardless of Robin's instruction. But there was another crisis to think about at the time. And it was about a week and a half later when the problem in Jump ended.

That video sobered Bruce from the success the League had at the time. Robin was in his room, somber. No one else was there and he guessed already, despite winning, something horrible had occurred.

Slowly, he spoke. "We won. More accurately, Terra won. She saved us. She saved us all. We fought her, Ternion, Slade and his robots. We beat them all. I think the pressure of being Slade's apprentice got to Terra and she started to snap. She tried to quit, but he took control of her and her powers. In the last fight, a volcano under the city started to activate. She kinda made it too. Slade fought her, she fought him and…"

Bruce had guessed what happened. Slade fell into the void, taking the girl with him. Robin was silent for a few minutes, a single tear escaping his mask. "She saved us. She took control of the volcano, turned it back into bedrock, and subsequence turned to stone herself.

"I think we'll make a monument out of it. We don't exactly have a body to bury, and I'm not sure if she's dead. I wish I knew who her parents were. Her family… they must be worried about her. They should know… their daughter… she's a hero. A real Titan.

"We're all taking it pretty hard. Beast Boy's the worst off. He really liked her. It was harder for him to believe she was a traitor."

Again Robin lapsed into silence, not really knowing what to say. Bruce knew well the feeling of betrayal, and how it felt to regain an ally. The Thanagarians were only one of many examples in his life. Silently he watched Robin in his daze, waiting like he used to whenever the boy was in shock over something. This was probably the only time he'd allow himself to remain in this state.

Finally the teen spoke. "Worst part is, I don't think Slade's dead. How can I? How many times did we think Joker or Clayface or Black Mask was dead before they came right back and tried to kill us? No. Unless I'm there at the autopsy and watch the guy enter his grave, I'm not going to believe he's dead. I just… I can't. He can't be dead. Just hiding, licking his wounds before he strike again.

"I don't think he's moved on from me either." For a brief moment, when he first saw this one, he thought the kid was conceded. Then, "He said, before he… 'died'… that I was still the only perfect candidate to be his apprentice. Terra really was just a pawn to him. I was still his end goal."

The boy shivered involuntarily at the thought, making Bruce's eyes narrow. The first time he saw this, he prayed the little traitor had succeeded, despite his own no-kill policy. Even the memory of Slade scared the little bird. Dead or alive.

And it wasn't unreasonable to not believe the man's death. Many times people had seemed dead and actually weren't. Some people even died and came back. Batman hated it when that happened. People should just stay dead. Made everything less confusing.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke again. "If I find evidence, concrete evidence, that Slade is dead, I'll delete these files. Until then, I hope you'll never see these." He stopped for a moment, then, "Thanks for listening."

That was everything on Terra. She almost destroyed the Titans. She almost took over Jump. She almost destroyed Slade. Would have too if Slade wasn't one of those frustrating people who should have stayed dead. She was almost a villain. But she was a Titan, a hero, Robin's friend. Her story was tragic.

On his own, Bruce tried to identify the girl and her origins. Her powers were similar to a recently rising hero called Geo-force. He would be Batman's next lead, but this case wasn't to be rushed. It was more of a hobby.

Bruce turned off his computer for the night and went to bed. Robin was fine. He managed to get over this betrayal, this loss. He was fine. Two days without entering the computer was fine.

* * *

><p>AN: well? did it sum up everything on Terra well enough for you? I think I need to see the last ep of the second season again to see if I'm remembering things right. Slade did say he preferred having Robin again over Terra right? I think I remember him saying something like that. Been a bit.

And really, after all the near death calls Robin's seen with villains, I doubt he'd ever believe someone's dead until after the autopsy and the funeral. And for good measure, cremate the sucker. Don't let Ra's get the corpse!


	4. Ch 4 Mistake Red X

**Disclaimer:** ya know, Bruce Timm asked me one day why I didn't work for him. I answered, "because I'm dreaming and you aren't here." DC comics own these characters, not me. I'd have better luck meeting their producer/director.

These next few chapters (spent most of my free day typing up this FYI, three chapters worth) kinda speed things up. They're also a lot shorter. But I'm still going to go over all the more Robin troubling/Slade episodes. The file Bruce doesn't want to open is in reference to one episode that's pretty painful in general. Someone else mentioned it, and I plan on using it. Guess what it is.

FYI also, no OC's here. Cluemaster is a real character, and not just that fat guy in The Batman. Think Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 4 Mistake Red X**

It was nearly dawn before Batman made it back to the cave. Twice he lost track of Cluemaster, and then there was Riddler. Why Arkham let him out he'd never understand. Riddler loved games just too much to leave crime behind. Batman found it tiring to take off his cowl before doing his report and checks. Neither case was solved, but Bruce Wayne had a board of directors meeting at two. This would be bugging him all day.

Not for the first time, he envied Robin's freedom. He could live one life or the other. Bruce had to do both. Course Bruce worked in both identities so Robin could fly free, and fall once in a while.

Maybe it was because of the unsolved cases that drove him to watch another of Robin's therapy ramblings. In each one he progressively became more honest and open about what had happened. And usually it was when times were stressful or when Robin messed up.

This was one of his mess ups.

Robin had his head propped on his desk looking at the computer, frustrated misery glooming on his face. "I messed up. I can't believe how badly I messed up. Man it was stupid. It was stupid last year and it's doubly stupid now. Why did I make that thing? It didn't work anyway."

Robin scowled at himself, still not explaining for a minute. Back when he first saw it, it tried Bruce's patience. Then, "Before I explain what happened, let me remind you of someone. Matches Malone."

Bruce grunted. His mobster persona. Batman hardly used him, but it was useful in a pinch if he needed to get back into the lowlife for information. He could gain the trust of the Gotham underworld with that identity.

"Now imagine if you were trying to get inside Two-Face's inner circle, or Black Mask's. Last year I tried to get to Slade by doing something similar. But he's not the kind to mingle with normal, organized crime. He hires HIVE kids for goodness sakes." Robin took his head off the desk and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "So I had to make a believable identity, one that wouldn't link to me. I needed some kind of power. So I…"

He hesitated, sighing heavily. "Remember that power suit design you're been working on? The one you said you might use against Superman or Wonder Woman or when you get old? I found the design and tried to make it work. I… I used Xinothium to power it."

Bruce was mad the first time he heard this. That was a very unstable compound. It was also illegal to sell to minors. Wayne Tech had a small supply, and all of it was being tested in small quantities. Not a single molecule of it was missing from his company, so the only way he could have gotten it had to be from an illegal source.

"Then I took the identity Red X, a super thief, to get Slade's attention. Took what we stopped him from grabbing earlier that week."

Bruce rubbed his eyes. This boy…

"Got his attention. Had to fight my friends, trick them to believe I was a bad guy, and then made contact with Slade. Was going to 'sell' the chips that night, but things went wrong. One: the team figured out where I was going to strike next and prepared an ambushed. Two: Slade knew the whole time it was me. Must have been the Xinothium. And three: the team, once learning the truth, didn't know if they should trust me for a bit.

"I did manage to fight Slade that night, but only a really good robot of him. The robot even saved me from falling to my death. Dunno if I would have died or not. You know my aerial saves. Might have been fine. Should have been my first hint when it came to that whole apprenticeship thing."

Robin shook his head returning his eyes to the camera. "This was all last year. I put the suit away, in one of the banks' safe. It had special alarms on it and everything. If it weren't for the Xinothium, I'd have destroyed it. Maybe I should have just sent it to you, add it to your trophy collection. All I know is, I shouldn't have forgotten about it.

"Some little jerk stole the suit."

Bruce shook his head at the same time Robin did. He really should have sent it to the bat-cave. It would have been secure there. No one was going to break into the bat-cave to steal a suit when there were other valuables in the house above it.

"Stupid. I know. I was being really stupid. Now we're chasing around a real thief calling himself Red X, and I haven't a clue who it is yet. Male, around my height and very similar build, but not as acrobatic. Maybe my age, maybe a little older. Judging from bone structure, causation. Speak pattern makes me think west coast USA. Not much but keep an eye out for him.

"At least we cut off his Xinothium supply. I don't know what he'll power it with now. Didn't nab him yet, but we will." The firm look on Robin's face made it clear he wasn't giving up. "I swear I'm going to correct this mistake of mine. It's just… frustrating. Can't believe how stupid I was! Taking a villain identity is one thing, but carelessly leaving something so dangerous in an easier to access place…"

He slammed his head against the desk before him, giving a loud groan of agony. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yep." Bruce wasn't going to argue that point. Last time he'd left the batmobil without any anti-theft devices, some kid took it for a joyride. Both of them could be careless idiots. The trick was to get back up and learn from it every time you made a mistake.

Something went off in Robin's room and he jerked his head up to look at it. After a moment he spoke. "Gotta get back to the guys. Nice talking to ya."

Bruce shook his head as the screen blacked out. Everyone made mistakes, some worse than others. Robin was still learning. Batman was keeping an eye out for this Red X should he come to Gotham and put him on the League's watch list, but that was all he could do. Red X for the most part stayed out of sight. Wise thief.

For a moment his eyes spotted one video file he could barely watch. It wasn't long after the Red X incident, and it had nothing to do with mistakes. It was just… painful… to watch Robin in that state.

Bruce took a breath then yawned without warning. He had to get to bed. Riddler and Cluemaster could wait until after the board meeting. The rest of the video files could wait another night. Reviewing them wasn't necessary. He just wanted to see how the boy was doing, to feel for a few minutes they were communicating.

He yawned again before turning off the computer. Three days. Robin must be busy with a case.

* * *

><p>AN: Did anyone catch the Batman Beyond reference? I think Terry's suit and the Red X costume are based off of the same design. Love Terry!

Also leaning towards a reference to Jason with the bat-mobile's security. I do want Jason to make a possible cameo later. Already did a Tim one. =P


	5. Ch 5 Delays

**Disclaimer:** dude, I'm too tired to care anymore. So let me say this again. I don't own Teen titans, I don't own Batman, and I swear to Drunk DC is not God. They just own them instead of me.

batman has his own life, so of course things had to happen on his end that'd make life difficult. There are references to JLA comics, but I only read a few. need to read more. if you can name them (which i can't) you get a cookie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 5 Delays**

It was near three days later when Batman finally made it back into the cave. Riddler was back in Arkham but Cluemaster was laying low, maybe saying hi to his family. Gotham was back to its usual street vermin, mobsters and occasional shooting. Sad that was the norm.

No, what kept him away was League business. And it wasn't over yet. Someone was using Starro clones to control key members of society. They tried to get Superman, Bruce Wayne, Princess Diana of Themescara, and the king of Atlantis. Aquaman was able to keep the thing at bay with his psychic powers and Bruce's trained reflexes saved him from control, but the two others were taken within a few seconds, one too trusting and the other caught off guard. The past two days were murder trying to get those stars off and figure out who was being targeted.

Batman had one of them and was running it through tests to verify what the others would find. Some of these tests required him to wait, so he went onto his computer to check on several things he hadn't gotten to for a while.

Joker and many of the other violent crazies of Gotham were still in Arkham. No unusual activity on any of Ra's properties. Stonegate reported no break outs. Seemed like Gotham really was being quiet. Anything he missed, Batgirl, Huntress or Black Canary could handle.

He stopped at the file. It hadn't been deactivated for a week.

Batman took a breath before checking the Jump City news. It wasn't unusual for Robin to take longer to deactivate it from time to time. There were at least two times he had increased the delay to a month or more.

Both times he left a video to explain why.

"Crap, not enough time." Robin was packing as he was talking, and the expression on his face was nearly priceless. "How can Star even think—"

He jerked his head around to the camera. "Right, you're on. Team's going off world for a while so I'm delaying the file longer than normal. Dunno if it'll be enough time. We're going to Tamaran. Starfire said she's going to get married. What is she thinking?"

Back then Bruce couldn't help but to smile. '_Ah young love. Glad I'm through with that._'

Robin was obviously frustrated and in shock about it. He responded like any other teenager would for once. Once packed, Robin darted right in front of the camera, deathly serious. "If this thing activates before I get back, ignore it. I'm fine."

They managed to make it back to Earth in time, with the Tamaranean. Dick didn't leave a video to tell him how it went and Bruce was glad. He thought the kid would have a smug grin on his face the whole time.

The second time Robin was meeting an old friend of his. The True Master. Bruce would have made an introduction if the kid let him, but Robin wanted to find his own way. Come to think of it, they met the old lady around the same age.

He sent the message right after he was dressed in a gi and was told to leave everything in the village. "Fought some martial arts wiz kid a couple weeks back. Didn't win. I'm on this quest to learn from the True Master. Have to leave everything here. That sucks. I get it, but that means I can't deactivate this for a while. So don't jump the gun. Just ignore this please. I should be fine."

Both videos were short but necessary to stop Bruce's worrying. Robin left a follow up video to that one. He had an annoyed look and was still in the gi. "Chu-Hui sensei says hi. You dork."

That short video made him laugh. Alfred also found it amusing. He even made it a ring-tone for Dick should he ever feel like calling. So far it only interrupted conversations twice.

Both times Robin was gone for so long, he left messages. He always made sure if a major crisis occurred he'd make a note of it in the file. Looking through Jump City news, there was nothing unusual occurring. Just the usual robberies and HIVE kids screwing around. The Titans were seen around town as usual, but Batman didn't see any pictures of Robin.

Batman started to scowl. A full week with no explanations, and the Titans were active. Maybe he should—

The beeping from the machine testing the sample took his thoughts away from Robin and the Titans. He had an immediate problem to take care of. Making sure the boy was alright would have to wait. Once they had the ball rolling on this case, Batman could go back to his usual place in the world. He could go back to just thinking of Gotham, Wayne Enterprises, and his makeshift family.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, this chapter was short. I told you they would be. And it's speeding up! yay!

Of course Bruce would know the "true master". He pretty much knows everyone. =P


	6. Ch 6 Eleven Days

**Disclaimer:** I looked online the other day, just to see if it was true. Turned out it wasn't. I don't own batman, the teen titans or even a car. DC has it all, even a car. Sadness...

Okay, so the truth is coming out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 6 Eleven Days**

Four days later, Bruce walked down the bat-cave steps. He changed into regular attire at his company to attend a meeting. They barely had the latest mind control disaster taken care of. J'onn and the Lanterns were finishing things up. Aliens. It all boiled down to aliens. Why they wanted to invade Earth every other month was beyond him. Challenge Superman or the Lanterns, people who've made names for themselves off planet, sure, why not. But invade this rock? '_You'd think they'd learn by now not to try._'

He rubbed his neck and settled in his chair. Batman would be back on the streets as usual in a few hours, but there were things he wanted to check first. Quickly Bruce went through the usual checks on Arkham, Stonegate and Ra's, finding nothing amiss there. He prayed it'd stay that way.

Then to the file.

No delays, no status updates. It was the eleventh day.

He checked Jump's news reports. Someone wrote a brief interview with Beast Boy, probably during one of the fights. The reporter asked where Robin was these days. Beast boy simply answered he was in their medical wing, recuperating after one bad fight.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. How hard was it for someone to take out a laptop, type in a few keys, deactivate a single file, then log off? And knowing Robin, he wouldn't be lying down doing nothing while the days ticked away. His only excuses would be a coma or a full body cast, both of which would require Batman's attention.

So he did the only responsible thing he could. He hacked through the Titan Tower security and watched them all through their cameras.

The infirmary was empty.

Cyborg was on their computer, a scowl on his face. He seemed to be working several cyber angles at the same time. Raven was meditating to the side, a dark haze around her body. Robin mentioned in a report about Raven's powers. This was some kind of astral projection. The other two were outside the tower's sight, but their com-links were open. Judging by their GPS, they were going up and down city streets. Maybe patrol.

The hallway to Robin's room was empty. Bruce scowled, fighting to calm the thoughts entering his mind. He rewound the feed on that hallway, watching for any tell tail sign of his protégé. There was quite a bit of activity, with a few of them, mostly Starfire, popping into the room from time to time. When he finally found him, he was running out of his room for some emergency.

It was time stamped twelve days ago.

Bruce gripped his forehead for a moment in frustration, then slid his hand to his chin. "Okay Dick. What's going on now?"

To be on the safe side, Bruce opened another window and searched the Jump hospitals for Robin or Richard Grayson. Nothing. He checked the off chance of Dick Wayne. Nada, but he doubted that anyway. He tried all of the aliases he knew Dick had and found nothing.

He then checked his own buildings there. Dick could find refuge at any Wayne Tech facility. The harbor master had one of his boats parked there. A private jet was easily attained at the airport. His bank account and credit cards were easy to access.

Nothing, zilch, nada, zero. There was no sign of Dick Grayson being in Jump.

There was no sign of Robin. His friends were searching for him best they could using what they knew. Bruce found no sign of Dick Grayson, and he was one of the world's greatest detectives. To everyone it seemed as if the boy had simply vanished.

Bruce drove his nails into the palms of his hands and pounded his fists on the edge of his keyboards. He should have done a quick search after the third day! He should have double checked last time he was in the cave! He should have… should have…

Fighting back his panic, his emotions, he remembered the crisis of the previous week, the reason he wasn't in Gotham for any more than a few hours. It was a mess. Aliens trying to invade, first controlling key people in society, then taking control of those with powers. He had to wrestle Kent to the ground twice, and taking down Flash for a few minutes wasn't easy either. He was key in finding a way to removing these parasites quickly without hurting their hosts. He narrowed down the field to search for the Earth base of operations. And then there was destroying the labs.

Could he have done it if he knew for certain Dick was in danger? Could he have if he suspected he was? Bruce remembered a time when someone took his parents' bodies from their graves. He didn't help the League when they really needed him because he was more worried about them. Many of them nearly died.

No. It was good for the world that he didn't know. It was good for the League. For all of humanity.

It was just very bad for Dick.

"Master Bruce." Bruce turned to face Alfred who stared at his hands. "May I ask why you have hurt yourself before donning cape and cowl this night?"

Bruce blinked and looked at his hands. A small tickle of blood flowed from his palms where his nails dug into them. Automatically he raised them so Alfred could treat him. It was a habit now. Within a few seconds the butler had the first aid kid in hand to help him.

"Dick's missing."

"Pardon me sir?" Alfred jerked his head around, hoping he hadn't heard that correctly.

"More correctly, Robin's missing." Bruce tried to keep his face and voice under control. Slowly, almost in shock, Alfred started treating the wounds.

"Could he not be just looking into another lead? Or off on a training quest?" The butler tried to give him hope, but Bruce knew better.

"He's not. He didn't leave a message and his friends are searching for him." He closed his eyes to control himself. "I've checked all possibilities of other activities in and around Jump. His account hasn't been touched in over a week."

"Could he not be injured and resting where people do not know him?"

"Checked John Doe's. Nothing matching his description." He took another breath. "Slade is back."

With one hand cared for, Bruce tapped a few keys on the computer to bring up the latest video to the file. A 16 year old Robin gripped his forehead in frustration, maybe even from a headache. This was sent to them three months ago.

"Slade's back. He doesn't have wacko supernatural powers or an undead body anymore. But he's back. And…" Robin looked like he was ready to jump off a bridge. "He brought up the apprenticeship again. Will he ever just give up!"

"Oh dear…" Alfred finished up wrapping Bruce's hand, watching the video with a pinch of worry. Alfred always had the best poker face.

Robin's expression reminded them he was scared of Slade but would continue to fight him no matter what. What terrified Dick the most about this man was he could never seem to beat him. Slade always had the upper hand. That was why Batman was being called in.

"He's serious. He wants me for some reason. I'm… Bruce I'm afraid he'll hurt someone, maybe kill someone, just for knowing me. I can't… I can't let that happen."

Bruce tried to keep his emotions down, to keep himself from reaching through the screen to the boy in front of him. He still had a boyish face, but he was growing up. He was one of the strongest, bravest people inside this world, and yet so emotional and childlike when it came to people around him. Dick cared far too much, a self-sacrificing fool. Bruce prayed he stayed that way forever.

"I'm trying to be brave for them. For Star. I keep telling them I'll never go back to him, but… what if he… I just wouldn't put it past him to hurt an innocent to make me work for him."

They could tell he was holding back tears. He needed a hug, but if he went to any of his friends, they'd know he was having a moment of weakness. The teen's pride couldn't take that. He had to be the strong leader.

"I'll do everything I can. I really will. I won't go down without a fight. I'll stick with my friends this time. We'll be in groups and may even call in the other Titans. I'm sure Wally wouldn't mind sparing a few minutes away from Jinx for this. Garth and Roy are busy in Steel. Maybe Donna? Been a bit since I last saw her.

"Come to think of it, there's almost as many Titans as Leaguers now aren't there? And we're world wide. Fighting the Brotherhood of Evil really improved our ranks. And we're all still friends." A smile started to warm his face. "Just have to remember we're not alone. I'm not alone. I never was. I don't have to be the only one fighting Slade."

The boy's head bowed slightly, thinking. Bruce knew the kid was trying to comfort himself, but it was also a lesson he was learning with the League. It was a lesson he learned with Robin. No one had to be alone.

Robin gave a firm, warm smile, confident once more. "We'll do our best. I really hope you don't have to come in. But if you do, trust my friends. Robin out."

The video ended and Alfred looked over to Bruce. "Well? What now?"

Bruce looked down, not happy with the decision he had to make. "He has three more days. I have no choice but to accept that."

"But Master Bruce!" Alfred tried to chase the dark knight as he stomped to the lockers. Batman was due to come out of his cave and begin his patrol once again. "Master Richard is clearly in danger! How can you just—"

"It isn't my decision Alfred. It was his!" Quickly Bruce changed his shirts, remembering where each armored plate went before moving on to his pants. "He said two weeks. He's getting his two weeks. I've read every file, seen every video, cross checked every piece of information in case something like this happened. He wanted me to wait two weeks regardless of any proof of his disappearance from Jump authorities. Two weeks."

"Then should I prepare the jet to depart in three days time?"

Batman pulled down his cowl, giving the butler a sidelong look. "Four. Right after patrol. I'll sleep on the plane."

"Very good sir." Alfred's tone of voice told him he approved of his actions in the future, just not at the moment. "Is there anyone else who should be informed?"

Batman hesitated for a moment. The League was busy with cleaning up the attemptive invasion. Nearly everyone was on call, everyone he could depend on. Nearly. "I'll talk to Kent in the morning. He'd want in on this.

Alfred nodded his approval. "Very good sir. Now enjoy your night. I'm certain the villains of Gotham will not."

Batman strode to his car, smirking darkly. "Oh I intend to."

* * *

><p>AN: I pity the people batman runs into that night. I pity who'd run into me if that happened to my kid. Never mess with a mad daddybats! XD


	7. Ch 7 Lost Time

**Disclaimer:** Ya know, I own a lot of things. Books, comics, movies, music, TV shows, a bike, even a bed! Unfortunately I gain no profit from any of them. Same with these stories of Robin, Batman and all the DCU. They're owned by DC comics.

Okay, um, just a heads up, I'm not very good with getting into the minds of villains. I know how to make them evil, truly evil. But finding their human sides or making them amazingly human, mean and relateable as bad guys is hard for me. So Slade's a bit... extreme? not true to character? Well, not the way he really should be. For me, villains are HARD! give me a hero and put them in a family/friends kind of setting and I can write an amazing story. Hence the volume of fluff I put into things. So sorry to all the Slade fans! I know he's not supposed to be this extreme and/or I'm being vague about what he does on average on purpose, but I just don't quite get him yet. A friend and I talk heroes and villains from time to time and I can tell her why so and so's a hero while she can explain Joker like he's her son! Scary.

So sorry if you don't like Slade! Just making it clear how badly DaddyBats is gonna pound him later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 7 Lost Time**

He laid there on the bare floor, some muscles twitching while others too sore and bruised to move. Everything ached. He was certain nothing was broken, but a few ribs were cracked. Dried blood kept his new uniform on at certain points. He didn't want to look in a mirror. Robin knew what kind of mess he'd look like by then. All he could do was think really, and at times even that was difficult.

How many days had it been? Two? Three? A week? Maybe more. Robin could hardly tell. There was no concept of time in this place. There were no windows, the lighting never changed, and there were no clocks. Even the food seemed the same, if you could call it that. Protein bars, nutritional substitutes, vitamin supplements, they were all bear minimal to keep up muscles and body functions. He wasn't being starved, just weaned off food in general.

Course that was partly his fault. Since his first hour of consciousness, he didn't trust a single thing Slade gave him. Any food item could be laced with poison or a drug. He didn't touch the meatloaf, potatoes and gravy he was offered. Slade wasn't pleased.

"Eat," he insisted coldly. Robin didn't move, didn't say a word. Again Slade ordered. "Eat Richard, my apprentice."

"Not interested." His stomach growled right after he said it but he ignored it. He could hear Slade's smile.

"Really. Being stubborn over such a small thing as food. You ate last time."

Robin scowled at the memory. He ate alright, but only the food he watched Slade's butler make. He never caught the name of the old man, nor learned why he worked with such a villain. Just to his fourteen year old self, it looked like this old man was someone he could trust with food. He reminded him of Alfred. After this butler abandoned Robin to Slade to steal though, he stopped trusting him.

Alfred should never be compared to that old man. Just like Slade and Bruce didn't belong in the same sentence. Not unless Slade being beaten to a pulp was a part of it.

"Eat, now."

Robin continued to scowl, folding his arms and touching nothing. He vaguely remembered a time when he refused to eat with Bruce because of something said between them earlier. It ended with neither of them really eating and everyone being depressed, hungry and upset. Somehow the three of them, Alfred included, snuck into the kitchen at the same time and laughed over a late supper. They forced nothing, and received so much in return.

And just what was Slade going to do to make Robin eat? Threaten a clown's life? That was beneath him. He may be the psycho's apprentice right then, but he was still going to make the man's life miserable. HE didn't have complete control over him. Robin could still be free in small ways.

Slade waited a minute or two, then stood up, not blinking. Robin tensed, sensing a fight coming. They were going to fight. A lot. Robin knew it. As Slade made it to his side, he spoke again. "Eat your meal apprentice."

"Make me."

'_Two of the stupidest words to say to a psycho,_' Robin berated himself on the floor. Slade did make him eat. It nearly choked him. He remembered being pinned down and his face being forced into the food. He remembered the throbbing of his jaw as Slade made his mouth chew the meat. He tried to fight back then, but things only got worse. His arm was nearly twisted out of its socket and his neck was sore from being twisted around back to the food.

Once the plate was clear, Slade let Robin go. But only for a moment. Robin coughed up a bit of food, starting to right himself, when a pitcher of icy water rushed over his head. Soaked to the skin through his apprentice uniform, Robin shivered and sputtered at Slade's feet, unable to control himself. He could still hear Slade's smirk. "That wasn't so hard. Remember this next time I tell you to eat."

Robin did his best to glare at Slade above him, but he still shivered from the cold. He had to be defiant. He had to prove to Slade he couldn't be controlled. That Slade was fighting a losing battle. Robin was his own man. Batman knew it. It was about time Slade realized it as well.

Slade glared down into his eyes, bringing back a fear Robin had of him, one he suppressed with every waking moment. It seemed like Slade knew of this fear, and it made him smile. He gave Robin a swift kick in the gut before going to the side of the room. As Robin fought to catch his breath, Slade threw a towel over him. "Clean up this mess. Training starts soon."

On the floor now, body nearly broken, Robin remembered his training, and the new jewelry piece Slade forced on him the following session.

Robin would always chatter through his fights growing up. Batman didn't talk much so he had to fill up the silence with something. His friends were very sociable so the fights became somewhat games. It was even his habit to have a conversation or to throw insults back and forth with thugs and bad guys. Once in a while, the bad guys would even stop fighting after a good talking.

Unfortunately Slade didn't want talking. Robin was beaten into unconsciousness after he made a few cracks at Slade being unable to handle children in general, and that he probably couldn't get a date to save his life. "What happened to that eye of yours? The last girl cut it out after you forgot an anniversary?"

The next thing Robin knew, he was waking up on the floor with something constricting his neck more than usual. He groggily felt it, wondering what Slade did to him while he slept. No, not slept, passed out. Robin wasn't going to go to bed for Slade. He didn't seem to have a room anyway.

After a few moments of feeling, he received a sudden shock through his body, starting at the neck. He jolted involuntarily, then settled. '_Ah crap_,' he mentally cursed, infuriated and terrified at the same time. '_An electric collar._'

"Someone needs to watch his mouth." Wincing, Robin jerked his head around to see Slade, his hand over a slot on his utility belt. He could hear the monster smile.

"Why you little-!" Robin received another shock, this one longer, forcing him back to the floor in pain. He tried to grip it, but something had repulsed his wrists from his neck. Some kind of reverse electro magnetics? All he knew was the blinding pain coming from his neck, and there was no way to relieve it.

"You may not respect me yet, but you will." The pain stopped and Robin stayed crumbled on the floor. Slade knelt before the boy, forcing his strained face up to look at him. "You will learn what to call me, and to even appreciate this new life of yours."

"So you think I like pain?" Robin glared at him, mustering up all his courage for this little rebellion. "Idiot. I became a hero to stop pain, to stop people like you from hurting-!"

Another jolt stopped his tirade. Slade's one eye betrayed no emotion as Robin tried to endure the pain in silence. Batman could do it. Batman could—

He gave up imitating Batman's high pain tolerance and gave out a small scream. It just hurt too much. When the pain went away, Robin only had a moment to breathe, to think of the future and to think of the past.

For a moment he was a kid again. His parents were alive and happy. The circus was teeming with life and everyone wore smiles. The show would be starting within a few hours and it was going to be Dick's first performance. He could hardly wait. His dad smiled down on him and his mom held him tightly in her arms. Both were so proud of his hard work. The show was going to be magnificent.

The moment passed when Slade dragged him by his hair to his feet. Robin barely had his feet underneath him when Slade ordered him into a stance. "Jujitsu."

Already tired and ready to quit, Robin fell into the stance, shaking his head to wake himself. He barely had any time to defend himself from the onslaught of attacks.

In the now, Robin tried to reach his collar once again. He failed of course, but it was worth a try. It was barely underneath his uniform, so Robin guessed the collar was more practical than psychological. Still, being tethered to Slade like this was horrible. He had to get out of there. He had to escape! He had to—

He remembered Mr. Haley and the others at the circus, his first family. They were innocents in this. They were in danger because of him. They didn't even know how bad it could be. They shouldn't be caught in the middle of this.

Thinking of them, and then of himself, Robin cried. He tried to be silent, tried to keep his sobs small and undetectable. He knew he shook a little as he thought about what he had to do. Stay the course. Be Slade's apprentice. Protect them from assassins. Keep Slade busy.

And wait.

That was the hardest part of being a captive. It never mattered what the circumstance was. Waiting. Not knowing what was going on outside. Knowing the next few hours may be your last. If they weren't, more pain would surly follow. Waiting sometimes for days just to hear someone's voice again, all while knowing it was likely you wouldn't see them anyway.

He remembered waiting as a child. He had gotten in trouble at school and was told to wait for the principal to see him. He swung his short feet, pursing his lips, dreading what was likely to happen as soon as his parent came to the office. Dick was fighting at school. He was ten. Someone had insulted his mother, even though they didn't know his mom was dead.

Bruce had told him not to use his training on any of the kids at school. When he got there, he wouldn't be pleased. Robin might even be benched that night. Maybe even for the rest of the week. Dick hated staying home at night. Alfred was nice, but when he was in trouble like this, even he became cold. Being grounded sucked.

Before he knew it, the secretary approached him. She sighed. "The principal will see you now Mr. Grayson."

Dick looked around. He hadn't seen Bruce come in and this was the only hallway to the principal's office. "Where's Bruce?"

"Your father was in a meeting," the secretary informed him. "He couldn't make it."

Dread filled Dick as he nodded and went into the office. That was even worse. Being told about what Dick did while he was busy at work meant the lecture he'd get later would be about responsibility, being foolish, and interfering with their covers. No parent wanted to be called at work about their child's misbehavior, let alone when he's busy working on something they don't really like to do. He'd have to wait longer to get Bruce's wrath over with.

As Robin's mind drifted to another memory, he vaguely recalled the lecture was pretty loud and he was benched for two weeks, plus had meditation techniques added to his training. The ten year old rarely lost his temper on the playground again.

Then he thought of a time when he was eleven. Robin was knocked unconscious and locked away in a meat closet. Killer Croc managed to not eat him outright, but the thought hadn't escaped him. His belt was gone when he woke up and he had no idea how long he'd been out. The only thing he knew for sure was Batman would be looking for him.

But he was eleven. Shouldn't he be able to find a way out himself? Robin struggled against his bonds as he looked around. Hands and feet tied together behind his back, he had to use all his flexibility to bring them in front of him. The meat locker had a few dead pigs hanging from the roof, and every sharp object available to him was kept high and out of reach. Robin found the door, and then a thermostat. It was steadily going down.

"Great, I'm gonna die of hypothermia." Robin leaned into his hands and started to gnaw at the ropes keeping him there. What other choice did he have? The ropes were tight and tough, but not impossible. There wasn't any give so chewing on it was his only option.

The temperature continued to drop and he continued to chew. Before long he could see his breath. He shivered as time passed, getting colder and colder. Finally he felt some give on the ropes. He twisted his wrists, kept gnawing at them, hoping enough strands would break where he could actually get these things off him. He had to get untied. Once he was free, he could worry about the door. He could wrap his cape around him for warmth, but only when he was free to move.

Blood pounded in his ears, trying to keep him warm as he continued to fight the ropes. He had to get them. He had to! Robin bit back the fear from freezing. He'd make it out. He had to! He had to! He had… one rope snapped and Robin freed his hands. With numb fingers he worked on his feet. He glanced once at the thermostat and knew it was too cold for humans to bear for long.

He struggled to get to his feet, falling over several times. The cold had weakened his muscles. Mentally he thanked Batman on insisting he wear pants like everyone else and not the leotard Robin first picked. He pulled his cape tightly around him as he stumbled to the door. He tried to look through the window but was too short to get a good view. He could hear something behind it, but his ears were now ringing.

'_Maybe someone's out there,_' he dared to hope. '_Someone who'll help!_'

Mustering all the strength he could, Robin pounded on the door. He couldn't make a sound. He was too cold to speak, and too cold to shiver. He barely could move.

Slowly, still pounding on the door, he slid to the floor. Exhaustion started to take control of him, making him weaker than he'd been in years. Count on a cold blooded criminal to stuff him in a meat locker and freeze him to death. Mr. Freeze at least shot you.

He was barely conscious when the door swung open. He saw Batman overhead through bleary eyes. He remembered giving the caped crusader a weak smile, trying to act fine. "Hey there. Better late than never."

Before he lost consciousness, he remembered Batman swooping down to him, wrapping his cape around him then holding him to his chest to warm him. He could hear Batman's heartbeat still, so fast, so strong. The man must have been worried out of his mind. He was there when Robin woke up in the cave, still holding the boy's hand.

Remembering Bruce's small moments of warmth along with his anger made Robin homesick. He didn't want to think of the man who nearly went mad with worry whenever he vanished. He didn't want to think of the one whom he wanted to impress most of all, to never disappoint again. He shouldn't think so much of how safe he felt as a kid with the man, and that he ran out on him over a stupid argument.

Waiting sucked. It made him remember unnecessary things.

Just like all those times before, Robin in the here and now pushed himself back up, giving a brave face to his dangers. He had to be brave. He had to face Slade head on. He couldn't give in to the insane man's demands.

It wasn't long ago, maybe a few days ago, when Slade, done training for the day (or whatever the massive, semi-educational beating was), told Robin to go sleep on a pad in the corner of the room.

There was only one room in Robin's mind. A pad in one corner, a toilet near by it, and a crate to use as a table. It wasn't the same place he was first brought to, but after his first "training session", Slade had moved him there while he was unconscious. The door was always locked. The vents were too far above for him to climb into and there were no windows. Robin knew what it was.

A prison. A place to break him down. And if Robin had anything to say about it, the place he'd be found.

Trying to straighten his damaged brain, Robin thought about that time again. Slade had told him to go to bed, get some rest. Robin had just glared up at the man. The only rest he had the whole time there was when Slade knocked him out. He wasn't going to give this nut job the pleasure of seeing his sleeping face. He remembered hearing Clark chuckling at Bruce when the man's back was turned, saying he spotted the man watching Dick sleep. Both of them apparently looked cute at the time.

No, Slade wasn't allowed to see Robin sleeping soundly. Besides, the first two times Robin was out cold, Slade changed his clothes and put a freakin' dog collar on him! Seeing the teen's defiance, Slade sighed. "Why won't you go to bed like a regular child?"

"I'm older than I look." His glare deepened.

"I know that. But you still need your rest." Slade seemed to be taking a step back from his usual terrorizing ways. "What, afraid I'll assault you in your sleep?"

"Wouldn't put it past you."

Of course Robin felt the collar's magic once more for that comment, and passed out before the pain receded. Apparently making any cracks at Slade's… love life… was a huge no-no. '_Good to know. His personal life sucks. At least I've got a girlfriend. And Bruce has quite a few options open to him. Wish he'd just pick one and… wait, the ones he really likes are bad guys… girls… No wonder he's not married._'

His mind wandered again, this time to Bruce getting ready for a date with Vicki Vale. She was one of the few who didn't have a connection to the criminal world or superhero community. According to Bruce, dating her was just part of his cover, but there was a slight spring in his step around her. Not as noticeable as the one when Selena or Talia were involved, but there was still something there. Dick remembered watching him tie his tie, bored out of his mind.

"Hey Bruce, why don't you just marry someone?" Bruce stopped part way through his knot before Dick elaborated. "Like Vicki. She's a nice girl. And I bet she'd keep our secret. Or Diana. You did like her for quite a while. Or Zatanna. You had a thing for her once right? Alfred told me. I'm sure I'm missing someone on this side of the law."

"I don't think I'll ever get married," Bruce admitted as he straightened his tie. Dick didn't want to believe him. Didn't everyone get married eventually? His parents certainly did, and so did Bruce's. Only butlers didn't get married right? Or was Alfred holding back on something? Watching Bruce's face as a slightly sadden spark entered his demeanor, Dick guessed he had a woman in mind, but something was probably keeping them apart. Probably one of his stupid rules or the law. "I'm just not the type."

"Anyone's the type. You're just not letting yourself."

Bruce didn't say a word, merely looked over to Dick as if he agreed, and that was the problem. After a moment he gave Dick a slight smile. "Well how about this. When you're all grown up, you get married for the both of us. Have plenty of fat babies while you're at it. I know you'll fall for a wonderful lady, one you'll proudly bring to your parents' graves. I'll take care of the ceremony. If I bring a date, and she catches the bouquet, I'll marry her."

Dick gave him an are-you-crazy look. "You're planning on waiting until I'm hitched to get a girl? Don't you want a normal family?"

"I have a family." Bruce ruffled Dick's hair just to annoy him, a smirk playing on his face. "And I'm satisfied with keeping it just the three of us."

Robin remembered the warmth he felt then. Bruce was always kind and ever so slightly affectionate. Dick kept giving out hugs as a child, even into his teen years for a while. And whenever he was really scared or hurting, Batman would always hold him. He was a hard teacher and a strict parent, but he was still kind. He always knew what to expect from him. He just wanted to make Bruce see things his way, wanted to make him proud, make him smile at him the same way he did when Dick was a kid.

Then he remembered Starfire. He remembered walking with her, hand in hand. He remembered the warmth he felt just talking with her. He enjoyed being with her over the other Titans. She was just too adorable not to like.

Could he bring her to his parents' graves? When would he? Did Bruce know something he didn't about Star? Was that why he didn't approve of his friends, especially her? They hadn't tried talking to each other in near a year, and it was merely to ask whether Robin could take off his mask yet. Batman said not yet and that was all. Stupid paranoid Batman.

The door opening behind Robin brought him back to reality. Couldn't that psycho let him rest for more than a few minutes? Give him some kind of space? His body wasn't close to healing and he felt with Slade's methods, the only time he'd be able to heal was if he cracked or fell into a coma. Robin prayed for a coma.

He gave the orange and black clad man a death glare, still sitting on the floor. He didn't want to fight, he wasn't sure if he could. He just wanted Slade to leave him alone. He was tired, sore, bruised, and barely conscious. His mind wandered too much and when it didn't wander he felt a cold fear trying to raise it self out of his chest.

He hated waiting, but not as much as he hated Slade.

Slade gave an exasperated sigh. Looked like he wasn't in for a fight this time either. "Why do you continue to look at me like that apprentice? I've only done my best for you."

That rewarded him with an even darker glare. His best? Robin was in no condition for training or even standing. He needed medical attention, or at least a good bed and real privacy for at least 48 hours. He needed sunshine and real air. He needed freedom with out any fear. Slade gave him none of that. Robin had little energy to fight him, and none for back talk at that moment.

Again the man sighed. "You truly are a stubborn one. Get to your feet. Today's lesson is respect. And you will give it to me."

Robin tried to get to his feet, still glaring his rage at the man, but found it difficult. It was worse than being frozen. Already he knew this lesson was going to hurt. The collar again. No matter what, Robin would never respect this maniac. At least not the way a student respected a teacher. He'd never earn it.

When Robin made it to his feet, he tried to straighten himself but found he couldn't. His muscles were too tight. Pain blared from every inch of his body. He imagined on his feet he looked like the hunch back of Notre Dame, one arm clutching his stomach to support each other. He was certain that wrist was sprained.

Slade wasn't pleased. "Straighten your back."

Robin tried but flinched instead. He couldn't pull his back into proper alignment. It hurt too much, and he wasn't Batman. His pain tolerance wasn't that high yet. He tried again gaining a few inches before gasping for air, falling back into a crouch. He took a few deep breaths before trying a third time. He almost managed to hold himself up before his muscles screamed too much and he fell back to his knees, rasping. He needed medical attention, now.

Slade stepped within inches of him, not even the slightest bit happy. "I said on your feet. Stand at attention."

"I can't," Robin barely managed to say. Saying anything was painful. It was getting harder to breathe. Problem was, Robin didn't know if it was because of the damage, or because of the rising fear in him.

Without warning, Robin was yanked to his feet by this collar and forced to stand straight. Slade had his shoulders propped up so his arms stayed at his side and his back was straight, just like a soldier. Robin started to yell from the pain then bit it back, flinching at Slade's touch. Every muscle screamed in agony, making it impossible for his face to remain calm. Slade held him in that position for about a minute before releasing the teen to fall to his knees.

"Hmm… looks like you'll need a day or two before your announcement."

Rasping for breath, Robin barely heard what Slade said. Announcement? What was Slade planning? At the moment it didn't really matter, except it sounded like Slade wouldn't be beating him to a pulp for a few days. That was promising.

The man circled him for a minute, almost as if he was assessing the boy. Robin just focused on relieving the pain he was in. When for that minute Slade had straightened his spine, he felt relief flood one area of his body. Maybe if he slowly stretched his back while on the floor, he could fix whatever was wrong in one area. Worth a shot, just not in front of Slade.

Finally the man stopped circling him. When his steel toed boots stopped before Robin's eyes, he heard the assassin speak. "Tell me Robin, what am I?"

He was still catching his breath, but he managed to come up with a list. "Criminal, assassin, crime lord, kidnapper, thief, murderer, wacko, half blind, OCD, not a ladies' man-!"

Once the insults had started, Slade pressed his favorite button. Electricity surged through Robin's body, forcing him to curl up once again. After a few seconds, it stopped and he was breathing heavily on the floor again.

"Let's try again. What am I Robin? Who am I?"

Robin needed a minute before he could answer anything. "You're Slade, AKA Deathstroke. A deadly assassin turned crime lord after moving to Jump City."

"Accurate, polite, but not what I was looking for." Robin closed his eyes expecting another jolt but received nothing. Being truthful seemed to be enough this time around. "Third time may be the charm."

Robin felt the floor vibrate slightly as Slade knelt before the teen. He reached down and lifted Robin's head, forcing him to look into Slade's eye. "Tell me, my apprentice. Who am I?"

Robin still panted, sweating what little liquids he had left in him as he looked into that one cold eye. What did Slade want him to say? What did this deranged man want from him? Respect, loyalty, trust, the man never would earn that from him. He'd never be his mentor, never be his… It hit him, what Slade wanted him to say. Robin wouldn't say it.

"Well?"

Robin glared defiantly as an answer. Slade wasn't pleased and another jolt coursed through Robin's body. He panted again, shivering from the pain and cold sweat he gained with each fresh wave of pain. "Tell me, who is your master?"

Robin refused to speak. Another jolt ran through him. "Who is your master?"

Robin said nothing. Only a more powerful jolt made him scream.

"Do I have to remind you who will suffer more for your insolence?"

His eyes opened wide in horror. Would Slade really hurt someone from the circus for not calling him that? A saddening fear forced him to shake his head slightly. Slade still propped his head up to face him. He could almost hear the man smile.

"Now, who is in charge here?"

"…you are…" his voice was a whisper, barely audible to humans.

"What was that?"

"You are." It was louder this time, but still filled with defeat.

"And what am I?" As always Slade's tone was calm and collective. That was what made him just as crazy as the Joker.

Robin gritted his teeth before answering. "Master."

Slade wasn't pleased by his tone. "A bit more respectful young apprentice."

"Master." He couldn't hide his distaste from calling the man that. He felt like a slave saying that word. But that's what he basically was. In Slade's mind, apprentice was a slave who did more delicate tasks.

Slade must have smiled, pleased. He took his hand off the collar's remote for a moment even. He released Robin's face, patting him gently on the cheek. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it apprentice?"

Robin closed his eyes on the floor. He remembered a discussion he once had with Slade and prayed he never would bring that up again. Slaves escaped masters, were freed, traded, bought and sold. One day Robin would he freed too. So calling the man 'Master' was to humor him, nothing else. 'Master' meant nothing. So long as it wasn't—

"And what else am I?"

His eyes widened, starting at the floor. '_No,_' dread filled his thoughts, '_he remembered._'

Slade lifted Robin's head again. "What else am I apprentice?"

His face didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't glare and he didn't pout. He forced his face still, no emotion. Slade shook his head slightly as if to wake him. "Well? I'm waiting. What else am I apprentice?"

Robin saw the hand going to the collar's control. He took a breath. "Master," he repeated, a bit of a plea in his voice. Maybe if he said it enough times, Slade would forget about the other title.

"Yes, but besides that. What else am I?"

'_No,_' he thought desperately. '_I won't say it. I can't say it._' He never even said it to Bruce, and he earned it.

When it was clear Robin would say nothing, Slade activated the collar again. He jolted and twisted out of Slade's grip as the shocks threw him back to the floor. It lasted longer than the others, or only seemed that way because he was fighting it more. It only stopped for a moment when Slade asked again.

"What am I?"

Robin hardly had the energy to answer. "Master."

"What else?"

No reply.

The collar went off again. Robin twitched violently, unable to scream or relieve the pain in any way. Somehow he ended up on his back. Slade loomed over him, looking far more sinister than he should. Tears formed because of the pain, blurring the boy's vision. "What am I?"

"Master," he answered weakly.

"What else?" Robin said nothing. The collar cast its spell again and the pain took control of the boy's body. "What am I Robin? Who am I to you?"

"Master," was all he would answer. He repeated it several times as his mind started to fade into the darkness. Electricity ran through his body repeatedly when Slade demanded the one title he would never receive from the boy.

Robin would never call Slade 'Father'.

* * *

><p>AN: yes, an apprentice ep reference everyone loves. I really think calling someone master when they have something hanging over them isn't that bad. But I don't even call my dad 'Father'. To me calling someone that is an extreme amount of respect. Dad is the friendly guy you introduce people you like to. Father's the one you hope doesn't scare your date too badly. just the way I think things.

Sorry for all the fluff moments! but really, when a person's in pain, lonely and scared, it's a natural defense mechanism to think about safety and good times. Even thinking about similar painful times you've survived is natural. My mind tends to lean towards fantasies or stories when that happens.

Yes, Slade is pretty evil here. I know he's not quite right, but as I've said before, I suck with bad guys. If I could rewrite the Batfam's history, you'd see less fights and more family drama floating in between the battles. I'll torture characters, but torture and fight scenes are harder than they look for me.


	8. Ch 8 Reporter

**Disclaimer:** I own Superman? and Batman? and Robin? since when! Dude, seriously, DC owns them. Quit thinking I'm responsible for their awesomeness.

Okay, one more non-batman chapter before we go back to him. I promised I'd bring Clark in on this. And with this chapter, we have pretty much the whole named DC cast I'm planning on for sure using. Others will be mentioned I'm certain and I've already named other characters in play, it's just the Batfam dynamics i'm more focused on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 8 Reporter**

"Kent!" Perry White shouted at one of his reporters. Clark Kent perked up at his name, a pen twirling in one hand. He was solidifying his plans for that night. Lois finally agreed to dinner and he was determined to make it perfect. Course with their paychecks, he couldn't make it too elaborate, but he could make it nice. He was Superman after all.

"Yes?"

"Get in here! You've got an assignment!"

Clark let his shoulders droop as he walked to the office. '_This better not interfere with our date,_' he thought as he let his shoulders droop. Being temporarily benched by the League, meaning someone else was watching Metropolis while he recovered, didn't happen often and he wanted to take advantage of it.

Perry gave him a shrewd look. "Don't look so glum Kent. This one's from the big guy himself. Wants to talk to you personally, specifically requested the 'guy who did the giant robot story last month'. I filled in the blanks."

Clark gave him a curious look. "The big guy?"

"Wayne!" Perry shook his head exasperated. "Bruce Wayne! Or did you forget he bought us out after our last owner was murdered?"

Clark took a deep breath. He did remember, he just didn't think of Bruce as the 'big man' at the Daily Planet. Bruce bought the paper for several reasons, but key among them was securing a job for the Man of Steel and to keep Luthor's paws off of the media. Luthor arranged for the murder but they couldn't make the charges stick so he walked. Some assassin took the blame.

"Sorry Perry. Don't see him around here much so didn't think of him. What's the assignment about?"

"That's what he wants to talk to you about. Line three." Perry pointed to his phone and headed towards the door. "Said it had something to do with his son or something. Wants a private discussion. Tell me the details later."

With that Perry shut the door, leaving Clark with a phone and it's flashing light. He looked at it for a moment, wondering why Bruce would call to talk to him like this. They were on each other's speed dials, and there were the JLA communicators. Why bring Perry in on this? Why make it an assignment?

Wait, son?

Clark almost yanked the phone off the desk and jammed the button to talk to his friend. Something was going on with Dick? The last time the two had talked about the boy was when Bruce was asking how the kid was. Dick called him more than Bruce, and Bruce worried about his boy just a little too much. If it weren't for the fight they'd never elaborate about or the fact that Bruce let the kid run off to make his own name, he'd say the two had an idiot parent and child relationship. They usually asked about each other but never wanted to admit to the other they missed being together.

But Bruce was asking for Clark Kent reporter to do something related to Dick. What was it? "Bruce?"

"What took you so long to pick up?" The irritation in Bruce's voice couldn't be missed by anyone.

"I don't know, maybe because you called me through my boss at work. Haven't gotten any sleep since I last saw you I take it?"

"Dick's missing."

That was answer enough for Clark. He nearly dropped the phone from shock. "What?"

"He's missing. No one's seen him in Jump for twelve days."

"How do you know he's missing?" Clark tried to rationalize it to the obviously sleep deprived man. "He doesn't exactly call you every week, and Jump's pretty far away from Gotham. Don't tell me you've bugged his Tower."

"I know because of something he set up." Bruce was becoming more and more irritated. Maybe frustrated? Worried was for certain, but not near as worried as angry. Something else was going on.

"Like what?"

"I'll explain when I pick you up in three days."

"You're picking me—" Confusion flooded his face and voice. What was Bruce doing?

"Its part of your cover," Bruce elaborated. "You're going to write an expose on a program at Dick's 'school' in Jump. I have all the documentation and information needed for your article, plus photographs ready. This might take a week or two, so I'm making all the arrangements."

"What's going to take a week or two? What's going on Bruce? What's going on with Dick?" Clark was ready to hit something. Bruce was his best friend, almost a brother. Dick was the nephew he doted on whenever he could. He remembered telling the kid stories from Krypton and how excited he was to meet him. Their personalities were very much alike, but Bruce favored Dick over Clark every time. Dick could make Bruce relax and smile within a few weeks of knowing him. Clark only managed to make him do the same after several years. It wasn't an easy friendship with the dark knight, but the boy wonder was a different story.

"I'll explain in three days."

"You hang up that phone and I'll fly straight over there right now for that explanation." Clark didn't need super-hearing to know Bruce hesitated to cut the call short. The one thing he learned after working with Batman all these years, was a threat to what ever plan he had in mind was the only way to get the explanation he wanted.

Bruce didn't talk for a moment, then gave a sharp sigh. "Fine. Dick put an emergency program into my computer. He hasn't deactivated it in twelve days. In two more days it will activate on its own demanding help. I check on it. I don't want to wait two more days to help him. I'm doing what I can on my end, but once it activates, I'm going to Jump. I might need your help."

Clark nodded, not liking it at all. Bruce obviously didn't either. "Why not go now?"

"He requested two weeks to solve it on his own," Bruce growled. Clark was beginning to wonder if he was still in his cowl. "Only two weeks. And you're not allowed to go after him either."

Clark looked to the side, feeling a little upset at himself. "Couldn't if I wanted to. Not up to full strength yet. Flight and strength is easy, but everything else is…"

"I know." He could hear the man rubbing his eyes and head. Even if the man did get some sleep, Clark doubted it'd be restful. "And you don't know everything. There's… delicate information… related to all of this. I can't send you any other details until I've got everything taken care of here."

"I see…" Delicate information. Clark wondered how personal it was to the dark knight. "Alright. The cover story?"

"Dick told me about a program for orphans at his school. Particularly orphans from violent crimes. It helps them become outstanding citizens rather than vengeful hoodlums. They are doing several events through the year. The program really exists, you just don't have the time to cover it like you'd want to."

"Is it really from Dick's school?"

"No. He's talking online classes, half of them college credit. He'll graduate soon enough."

"Glad to see you're keeping up on his education." Clark couldn't help smirking.

"I'd rather keep up with his life." Clark stopped his joking. He knew how much Bruce was hurting. He didn't really want Dick to leave, they just needed some space. And for Dick to vanish completely…

"We'll find him Bruce. And he'll come home."

Bruce grunted in response. "Be at the North Airfield, civilian clothes, at 600 hours in three days."

The phone disconnected, but Clark wasn't surprised or offended. Bruce was like that. Unless he was playing a part, Bruce was short and abrupt. His temper was bad, but never outside of reason. And he didn't leave you guessing when lives were on the line.

But waiting three days… that had to be torture.

Clark looked at his watch. Well, technically he'd be at the airfield in 43 and a half hours. Less than two days. As he put the phone back on its hook, he thought about what he'd say to Perry, then how he was going to stay still for two more days.

Waiting sucked.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable."<p>

"Huh?" Clark jerked his gaze around from the skylight through the window to Lois. For a moment he forgot he was having dinner with her.

"You." Lois' eyes narrowed in suspicion at his reaction.

"What about me?" He blinked in confusion. He forgot what they were talking about earlier. Wasn't it about the view? Or the stars? Something like that right?

"You hound me for months for a date and when I say yes, you're the most inattentive date I've had in years." She swirled her glass, twisting her lips in thought. "A regular space cadet Smallville."

"Sorry," Clark straightened himself in his chair and reached for his own glass for a quick drink. "Just thinking I guess."

"Not about me I take it." Lois smirked knowingly. She wasn't usually conceded, but when on a date you expect a person's attention on the other party.

Clark gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. It's just… something came up today and it's got me a little wired."

"Hmm…" The female star reporter set down her glass and propped her elbows on the table to entice the farm boy into talking more. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Maybe…" Clark looked over to where their waiter was. Their food was taking it's time getting there. And really, he needed something to calm him down. How else was he going to get through the next two nights?

"Um, well…" He looked back over to Lois, trying to figure out a way to explain things without exposing Bruce and Dick's identities. Bruce kept faking he didn't know Clark's name after all. "You see, I have this friend whose kid's kinda been giving him trouble."

"Ooohhh… family issues." Lois leaned back into her chair, a little less interested. "My advice, stay out of it. Never a good idea to bet in between a mother/daughter fight."

"Father/son in this case." Clark had stayed out of it, completely against his better judgment. "Thing is, the fight they had, it was nearly two years ago. They separated themselves and both talk to me, asking how the other's doing. They really do want to make up, but they're both so stubborn…"

Clark gave a long sigh. That's how the dynamic duo's relationship was at the moment. The only reason they didn't really talk to each other was because they were being stubborn. "I just want to lock them in a room together and force them to fix this already. They're just so…"

Lois had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. It was kind of cute the way Clark was so concerned about his friend and his son. He really cared for both of them.

"Also, my friend told me his boy's in some kind of trouble." Clark leaned on the table, more for support than to talk. "He's a good kid, really, but my friend's always worried about him. He kept tabs on him, and he told me about it this morning. He wanted my advice and I had nothing to give him. I just don't know what to do with them."

Lois watched him coolly, taking everything in. She had an idea who he was talking about (not like she'd ever tell him though) so she knew why he was so concerned about these two. Clark was basically asked to be a part of it, almost as if he was a family member. Maybe in their minds he was.

"So staying out of it isn't an option," she concluded.

"Wouldn't want to." Clark hand his hands through his hair, worry coming to his face. He didn't mean to dump this on Lois, but it was all he could think about. He didn't even know what happened to Dick and why there was an emergency program on Bruce's computer. And waiting. All this waiting! It was going to kill them, all of them.

Lois bit her lip in thought, then nodded to herself. She put a hand on one of his, gaining is full attention, and smiled kindly. "Then do what you do best. Support them. I'm sure you can bring them together again. Besides, maybe seeing you as stressed as you are now will knock some sense into them."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze and let her smile grow as one lit on his face. There was the man she knew. Silly farm boy. He really didn't have to worry this much over those two, but the fact that he did was quite endearing.

"Thanks Lois." Clark's warm smile calmed his racing mind, and he started to think of Lois more than those two again. And just in time too. Dinner had arrived.

* * *

><p>AN: if you haven't figured it out yet, I really don't like waiting when there's a crisis or dilemma on my hands. And seriously, waiting for the time to go to work just plain sucks for me.

usually I don't do supe or lois because i'm not that big a fan of theirs. Conner's way more interesting. Oh, I'm pretty sure by this point Lois has figured out who everyone is. I know this doesn't exactly follow the animated series timeline, but it's kinda fun not to. =P


	9. Ch 9 Demons

**Disclaimer:** all I want for christmas is the teen titans! but like my two front teeth, santa and my parents have no control over whether I own them or not. Only DC gets them, not me.

Sorry it took so long to update this! I absolutely had to finish 'Get back up' for Young Justice and that was only 8 chapters (knew it would be when I started it). Yes the previous chapter was kinda a filler, and so's this really, but how else was I going to make time pass and get all the information I could to readers? *sigh* anywho, merry christmas! This is my gift to you. dunno when I'll get to post another one since my schedule's been hectic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 9 Demons**

"Slade's back."

Bruce kept himself busy putting paperwork together in the batcave, using several of Robin's video therapy journals as background noise. He felt a good review of his past encounters with he mad man would help him remember every detail he needed before leaving the next morning. The paperwork was everything he'd need to let Bruce Wayne have the time to search for his ward. His business did require him to do some work after all.

For a moment, Bruce looked at the computer screen then back to his papers. Dick was in a crowded internet café, headphones and a mike on him this time, a baseball cap on top of his head to conceal his face should anyone possibly recognize him. Fifteen, nearly sixteen, but just as skinny as ever. He waited for the day the kid would fill out, if not to keep his bones from breaking then to look less like he was starving himself. Dick never had much of an appetite, but Bruce thought of his father's physique and hoped his eating habits wouldn't stunt his potential growth.

Part of Bruce wondered if Dick was eating at all at the moment.

The other half knew he wasn't.

"He's got some kind of power now though, and he's after Raven. I know you don't like thinking of magic or demons or anything like that, but Raven does and I can't think of another way Slade can be back. We went over ever inch of Terra's volcano site and found nothing to explain this."

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to think about paranormal activities. They were a headache. Rarely did they follow logical rules like science. He'd prefer to put anything out of the norm in his black books or hand it over to one of the other Leaguers. Couldn't all the people with powers be aliens or meta-humans?

"So Slade started attacking her, on her birthday no less, and then she did something weird. Would you believe she froze time? Yeah, all of Jump was frozen in time and it was only the three of us moving around freely. I got separated from Raven for a while then when I found her…"

Honestly, Dick was more confused than upset about everything. "I have no idea what happened to her, but it was enough to freak her out. I don't know how he did it, but her hair got longer and these marks were on her body… I think he's a pervert. Her clothes were torn, but not in the disgusting ways rapists tear them. It was almost… attractive?"

Dick gripped his head, frustrated. Bruce allowed himself a smirk. Hormones. "I don't get it. Thing is, something's up with Raven, something she's scared to tell us about, and Slade's after her for some reason. And now he's got powers.

"This is just too weird. It's almost black book worthy if it weren't for the fact Raven's one of my best friends. She's kinda like a sister to me now. You… remember that dust thing?" He paused thinking back, and Bruce remembered that recording as well. "She helped me through it. She went into my mind a little and helped me see the possibility that everything was in my head. I owe her."

Dick gave a long sigh and said nothing for a while. Honestly Bruce could tell all the stress and worries about his friends were taking their toll on him. The kid needed an outlet, somewhere he could be completely honest with himself. That's what these videos were for. They were his outlet at different moments.

The teen shook his head, trying to ready himself again. "I'll try to figure it out. Hopefully before whatever Slade's planning happens. Gotta find out how he got powers. Think there's a way I can get to fly? Can't really fly much around here." He gave one longing sigh before starting to tap away at the computer. "Oh well. Over and out."

Bruce set aside that stack of paperwork and went on to another stack as the next file started to play. This stack was on every possible hostage someone could use on Robin. He had started making this list when he heard about the probes. Knowing who could possibly be used to blackmail someone wasn't something Batman liked to use, but now knowing more about how Slade acted, how he thought, he knew he had to have this list. It'd be the only way to control a willful Robin.

"You remember Jason Blood?" It was Dick in the Library again, different room but same intent. He was more worried than confused this time. "Scratch that. There's gotta be a better analogy than him in the League…. Or not. Anyway, remember when I borrowed books from him? Well, I know you don't like anything paranormal like magic and witches and things, but Blood share's his life with a demon.

"Well, turns out 'demons' have babies. Raven is the daughter of Trigon, and he wants to use her to come to our realm. That's what all the marks Slade put on her meant. They're like… anchors? A spell? Maybe a program? I'm not sure, but they make it possible for Trigon to come to our world. We don't know when they'll activate and force Raven to be the key, but we'll do everything we can to stop him from coming.

"We really don't want to lose Raven." He looked down, worry written across his face. Raven really was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose any more family. "So far the plan is to keep Slade away from her and prepare for the worse. I think I'll call Mr. Blood and ask for his magical help to set up a place to keep her safe. Maybe I'll ask Zatanna, or Dr. Fate. Cy is cooking up something with S.T.A.R. Labs. We will find a way to keep her safe. We won't let the apocalypse happen."

By the end of the video, Dick had gone from worried to determined. Bruce could tell this wasn't one of his façades, but his true feelings. The kid was getting stronger.

Bruce poured over the list, marking off those he knew were in no danger. Slade had no activities going on in Gotham. He wouldn't risk exposure in Batman's territory, and dealing with the crazies here wasn't worth it. Batgirl could handle herself and Alfred wasn't without defenses. Gordon was deep inside the police department so anyone going after him would suffer far more than it was worth. Determining how Slade would threaten their lives was the only thing he couldn't quite determine.

He doubted the nano-probes would be used again. Robin displayed his ability to manipulate those when needed. Slade would need to keep Robin close to train and brainwash the teen, so he couldn't be their first hand to hurt anyone. Keeping a hostage close at hand was also foolish. Robin would just rescue them both, running away to safety, gather reinforcements, then take down Slade before the day was over.

No, this time around Slade would have to use something low tech, something Robin couldn't influence on his end, something requiring Slade to be conscious and free to act to keep some person safe. But who?

Bruce gripped his head slightly, frustration starting to grow within him as the next video started. This one was of Robin bragging in his room so the detective only listened with half an ear. Slade had to be working through someone else to keep Robin in one place, someone who had access to others and had to be constantly delayed to keep the civilian safe.

"Guess what? We saved the world! We did it! All on our own! Us, not the Justice League, not the Justice Society, us five Teen Titans!" Robin was practically dancing in his room. This video was merely to end any debate with the other two. "We beat Trigon, changed everything back to normal and saved Raven. Then Raven kinda saved us, but we saved her first!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, shaking his head and fighting a smirk. This was the Robin he knew. Nearly dancing at his victories and cheerily talking about it to others. He hadn't done it very often after Batman told him it was embarrassing to see it in public. There were few happy endings in Gotham anyway.

Finally the boy wonder settled into a chair, still grinning and full of energy. "Let's try to get this in order shall we? Despite everything we tried, we couldn't keep Slade and his super-powered robots away from Raven. He even had some weird things fighting along side him. So Raven decided to sacrifice herself to save us all. She gave us a piece of her power to protect us from Trigon, then became the portal for him to come to our world. His powers kinda changed the whole world into a stony dead zone. Hence why you and the League had no part in this at all. You were turned to stone. Not much of a change in some people's cases, but still…" The teen grinned mischievously, winning him another eye roll from Bruce.

"When we realized we couldn't take him on and win, we decided to try and find Raven. I knew it was possible she was alive after all that so I went off to search for her while the others kept Trigon distracted. Eventually I found her, as a little kid believe it or not. No memory of us at all, but with time I was able to gain her trust. We made it back to the others and then Raven gained the courage she needed to Fight Trigon full on. Apparently her powers aren't just from her dad. Her mom's pretty strong too. She was able to send Trigon back to where he came from when we took down his minions, then she changed the world back to normal.

"There's just two down sides to all this. One, no one outside the Titans knows what happened since everyone but us turned to stone. Now I wonder how many times you guys saved the world without anyone realizing it. And two, none of this could have happened without working with Slade."

Bruce took a deep breath at the man's name. This was one time he was on the side of the angels, and only for his own ends. "Slade had this ring to keep himself safe from the transformation, so he didn't turn to stone either. Trigon double crossed him about something, so he wanted to get even and changed sides. He gave the ring to the others and helped me find a way to Raven. We fought side by side for a while too."

Robin became silent, realizing something and became a bit bitter about it. "It kinda reminded me of… how well we worked together. You know, back in the day. We even used a few of our tactics."

He became silent again, guilt coming onto his face. After a moment, Robin shook it off. "It was necessary. You would have done the same in that situation.

"Either way, we were separated after one point, then I found Raven. I think I know how Slade got powers though. Trigon resurrected him and gave him powers so he could have a lacky here. Slade must have hated that. Trigon denied giving him back his normal, living body, so I'm pretty sure Slade's gotten it back now. Maybe next time we meet, he won't have powers."

Robin was considerably less energetic now he had thought through what had happened recently again, his mind back to Slade. Bruce gave the screen a quick look and knew the boy was thinking. "I'm… I'm not as scared of him anymore. Still hate his guts though. He talked about making me his apprentice again when we were looking for Raven, and how well we worked together in that fight. Truthfully, I…"

He didn't have to say it. Bruce knew the only way Robin could have fought as hard and as well as he did at that time was forcing himself to see Batman in Slade's place. The boy wouldn't have done that if he wasn't in dire circumstances.

"I let him go this time," he finished. He gave a sharp glare as he continued. "Next time I won't. Still," Robin smirked proudly, "we saved the world from a big scary demon. Boo-ya."

Bruce rolled his eyes again before turning off the videos. The boy was spending far too much time with the Titans. Dude, boo-ya, and quite a few other teenage phrases weren't common in the boy's vocabulary until he moved to Jump. His friends were going to ruin his brilliant mind.

Then he remembered how Dick didn't care much for computers when he worked from the cave. Now there was a program embedded into the Bat-computer. When Robin left him, he was hardly smiling anymore. Now the teen not only smiled again, but joked (still horrible puns), teased, and had a girlfriend. Maybe being around them wasn't so bad after all. He learned plenty, and he became happy once more.

Bruce changed into Batman, his paperwork completed at last and everything prepared for his departure. All that was left was patrol. He needed to vent his frustration for having to wait. He needed physical activity to help clear his head and figure out who was being targeted by Slade. As he hopped into the car, he hoped there were enough punks to keep him occupied tonight and the crazies would stay in Arkham for the next few weeks. That was all he could pray for.

* * *

><p>Batman rammed the last of the burglars through the window of the pawn shop. It was the cheep glass so thankfully the owners would be able to replace it easily enough. These punks were easy pickings compared to the ones he took down on the east end. They were hoping to start a gang war. That was the last thing he needed. A gang war in Gotham could escalate to the point of calling in the National Guard, and Batman would likely be blamed for not stopping it early enough. Hopefully Gordon's men would be able to weed out the rest of the anarchists responsible for this plot while he was away.<p>

Tying the last of the thugs up, his cell phone went off. He took it out of his belt as he walked towards his car and answered. Only one person would call him this late on this line. "Alfred?"

"Sir," the butler started on the other end, but he didn't have to say much. Batman could hear it in the background.

"…manipulated by Slade. The detonator was a fake. It was actually a nano-probe ejector. He put probes into my friends and held a trigger to kill them. He separated me from them in order to give me a 'choice'. Become his apprentice or watch my friends suffer..."

"The file is active," Alfred finished.

Batman nodded grimly. "Time's up."

* * *

><p>AN: yay! Time's up! I think I hit all the remaining Slade eps besides haunted with this one. haunted will be taken care of, don't fret over it. Might break your heart though.

Kinda wanted to name a chapter Time's Up, but couldn't fit it in. The next one will have both Batman and Superman, then we'll have the Titans in the following chapters. I'll try to update this one more, but I do have other projects to work on. I can't spend all my free time typing either. Working two jobs here and all that. Plus there are times writing isn't that interesting. Then there's all the research I do for these on the side. *sighs* not an expert, just know where to look half the time.

now I'm gonna go have dinner. review and I might get back to typing this one tonight. =P


	10. Ch 10 World's Finest

**Disclaimer:** wow! you'd think with all the previous disclaimers I've put up you'd know I don't own these characters by now. Teen titans and the awesomeness of the world's finest aren't mine. Too bad.

Okay I was hoping to finish this chapter on new years but some awesome writers caught my eye so I stayed up too late reading instead of typing. oh well. The title for this chapter should make it clear who's in this one. Lots of chatter to fill travel time. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 10 – World's Finest**

Clark Kent was barely out of the cab when the Wayne jet landed on the North Metropolis Airway. He accidentally gave the driver more than he should have and practically ran to the gate, barely keeping his bag in hand. Clark was a bit clumsy, mostly from keeping his strength and speed in check, but that day he couldn't do one of his trips or slips. Bruce Wayne was technically his employer, though one who rarely had any interaction with his employees, especially in Metropolis.

He barely managed to make it to the plane at six on the dot. A charismatic Bruce greeted him with a cheery smile, but Clark could see through the make-up (and he did wear make-up) on his face and knew the man hardly slept recently. The cover-up was rather thick.

"Mr. Kent!" Wayne offered his hand in merry greetings. "It's so nice to meet you again. And may I say, your article on that giant robot last month was phenomenal."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Clark accepted Bruce's hand and heard Bruce's barely audible whisper from the corner of his mouth.

"Private jet. Alfred and I are flying. There's a lot to learn on this flight." Back in a normal tone, Wayne released his hand and put it on Clark's back friendly like, leading him into the plane. "Now don't 'Mr. Wayne' me. Call me Bruce! 'Mr. Wayne' makes me feel old. Now, about Dick and this program his school's doing."

"I'm afraid I haven't heard much about it."

"Then I'll tell you everything Dick's told me. Have you had breakfast yet? There's some lovely poached eggs waiting for us inside." Quickly they were in the jet, and anyone who may have been watching or listening was immediately cut off. Bruce immediately let go of Clark and went straight to business.

"No one's seen nor heard from Robin in Jump City for two weeks," he started. Clark put his bag into a familiar compartment in the plane before sitting down. He knew the dark knight would waste no time talking on the ground. They were flying to Jump, to the opposite side of the country, and they were going to do it in style. "And other than a few rumors in Gotham, no one knows Dick Grayson lives in Jump."

"He's Robin all the time?" Clark gaped at Bruce who nodded. Truth be told, Clark would go insane if he had to be Superman all the time. Other than the fact that Superman was the one with the powers and not Clark, they were pretty much the same person. Clark was just Superman kept under control, extreme control.

But Bruce had completely seemed to split who he was in two. It was almost as if his real identity was Batman, but put him in the same room as Dick or Clark and he'd settle somewhere a little lighter. Bruce's true personality was kinder than Batman, but still the skeptical paranoid man they knew well, and criminals feared.

Robin on the other hand was, as Dick explained, the braver, stronger version of himself. It was a protective front. Dick Grayson was his true face, and he was a brave boy to begin with. Add an even tougher and braver façade, and you had the boy wonder: kind, brave and daring to laugh.

But keeping up that face must be hard on the lad. Bruce continued. "If he reveals his identity to anyone in his team, in Jump, it'll expose me as well. I agreed to leave him and the Titans alone so long as he keeps his identity secret, and therefore is protecting me and in consequence the League."

"No pressure on the kid." The plane started taking off and the two of them settled into chairs, buckling themselves in.

Bruce gave him a small glare. "Dick's hardly a child. He's legally able to have a job now and he's done a fine job in Jump as the Titan's leader."

Clark threw up his hands in defeat. "Not saying he is. Just that, you're not exactly giving him as much freedom as you say you are."

"You try running a multi-billion dollar empire and raising a stubborn kid with a level head. Just a small slip from either of us could cost millions of people their jobs. And then there's our other jobs." Bruce's eyes kept their glare, but seemed resigned. He grew up in a very similar environment to Dick, but didn't have Batman as an outlet or a secret until adulthood. Dick led a triple life: circus kid, rich kid, and hero.

"Is that really fair to him though? Having to keep everything secret from his friends?"

Bruce shot a darker glare to him, still strapped to his seat by the g-force. "Ever tried to stop him? He's more hardheaded than I am, just with a smile on his face."

"Think this thing will make him stop?" Clark was like many of the League members in their opinion on Robin. Great kid, but kids shouldn't be doing this no matter how awesome they were. Bruce gave him an are-you-really-asking-me-that look and Clark sighed in defeat. "Guess not."

"Back to the subject." They weren't quite up far enough yet to leave their seats, so Bruce had to settle for talking at the moment. "Dick's missing. His teammates only know him as Robin. He isn't answering his communicator, it's probably dead. After we've made the necessary acts as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, we're visiting the tower and finding out what those kids know."

"Any idea what happened?" Clark turned his head easily to look at Bruce, not sure at the moment he was being called in. Moral support? Dick was just missing.

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously forward and Clark recognized the look. He knew exactly what was going on, but couldn't tell him at that moment. And he didn't like it at all. "There's… a possibility… that Robin was…"

The grim line of a mouth on Bruce's face put some fear in Clark's heart. He mentioned a program on his computer before. Was it something Clark had to see himself to understand? Or was it something used to make sure Bruce knew where to pick up his boy's body?

After a nearly agonizing minute, Bruce finally spoke again. "Robin has a particularly… frustrating… enemy in Jump. They have quite a history now. I'm certain I only have part of the facts, since Robin wouldn't tell me about him straight out and ask for help. He set up a program to activate and call for help should… a certain… scenario… repeat itself between them."

"What kind of scenario?" Dread hadn't left the man of steel, but knowing the world's greatest detective didn't think the kid was dead was good. But there were fates worse than death.

"An apprenticeship."

Clark blinked in surprise. "What?"

"That's what he referred it as." Bruce took a deep breath before continuing. "Six months out in Jump, he attracted the attention of Deathstroke the Terminator, calling himself Slade. This Slade coerced Robin, by using his friends lives, into being his… protégé. His apprentice. Robin was forced to work for him for a month before he managed to get out of it. That was when he set up the file on my computer in case Slade did something again. Slade's a very determined person."

"How did Robin escape?" As far as Clark could tell, apprenticeship seemed to the equal to kidnapping. And most times, Batman was the one rescuing Robin in those cases.

Bruce didn't respond. So Robin's methods weren't to his liking. Finally another thought clicked in the reporter's head. "Wait, you think this Slade's kidnapped Robin?"

"Pretty sure." The light changed above them signaling the all clear to move around. Instantly Bruce left his seat and touched a compartment in front of Clark's. A screen appeared, starting to boot up at the man's touch.

"Bruce! You should have told me that first! I would have—" Bruce didn't look at him as he continued as if nothing was said.

"Last month Robin updated his emergency file, informing me of Slade's recent return and his renewed declaration to make Robin his. As good as Robin's gotten at computers, I've kept tabs on the file since a month after it was made. He updates it frequently, or whenever a particularly frustrating event in this life occurs. When he just feels like talking," the screen reached the main page and Bruce tapped it a few times to bring up a few files, "he leaves a video. Everything Robin has on Slade should be in this program, but there's three vids you need to see. You have to know what this Slade is, at least to Robin."

"I can already guess." Clark glared at the man. "Why haven't you done anything until now? Why wait?"

The billionaire looked solemnly at his friend. Silence stood between them and Clark already knew it wasn't his choice. "Watch his messages. Read up on Slade. He's a slippery one and all the Titans together haven't been able to stop him. I'm going to need experienced backup with him."

Bruce quickly left the chairs to the private bedchamber further in the jet. Clark swiveled his head around to stare after the man. "Wait! Aren't you going to stay and watch? I mean he's—"

"I've seen them." There was a touch of pain in the man's grey eyes. It warned his friend not to press this matter, and gave him an idea of the video's contents. If Bruce didn't want to see his Robin in these vids, than these were the most painful for the man to watch. If it caused Bruce pain, it only meant Clark wouldn't want to see these on a normal day either.

The dark knight slipped into the dark back room to try and rest while the man of steel, concern taking control of his face, turned back to the screen. He tapped the earliest dated video and settled in for a depressing airline movie. "Bruce, if you're seeing this, then it means I've been forced into Slade's apprenticeship again. What I mean by again is-"

* * *

><p>The earliest vid was enough to explain Bruce's late actions. The last one gave him reason to hope. The one in the middle though, it was enough to make the man of steel cry for the little bird. Slade haunted the kid's thoughts, terrorized his nights, and tore him up inside without ever having to touch him. How could any man do this to such a sweet kid?<p>

Clark guessed this video was the one he didn't want to see again. Ever again. But Clark had to see it, to make it clear this wasn't a normal case. Even taking a break from reading the files now, every second of the boy's message was clearly played in his head. It was haunting him, just like Slade's memory haunted the kid.

Robin's uniform was in tatters. He looked like he'd fought a gorilla and barely won. And despite knowing the kid's habit of keeping up a brave face, there was no hint of a smile there. Judging from this tussled hair, he'd tried to sleep but failed and had to get whatever he was thinking off his chest, right then and there.

"Hi." The weakness in his voice started the kyptonian's water works. Never had he heard the boy sound so dejected. "Had a… fifteen years old and I still run to you for nightmares. Pretty pathetic."

The teen didn't want to look at the camera. He wanted to curl up in a hole somewhere and pass out without anything to occupy his mind. Clark watched him with baited breath, waiting for the boy to tell him what happened.

"Could say I've had this nightmare all night, and I was awake for it. What happened is…" Robin kept hesitating, seemingly to fight the fear and pain inside him. He slowly took a look around the room for a moment, then took off his mask. His emotional blue eyes weren't near as bright as they usually were, and one was going to be black in the morning. With nothing to stop them, tears rolled down the boy's childlike face.

"He got me. He completely got me. Slade did it again. He bested me again." For a long fearful moment Clark thought this Slade had won, had destroyed Robin and the Titans, but took a deep breath of relief as Dick continued. "That mask of his, the one we grabbed after Terra… there was some kind of hallucinogenic dust and… somehow I breathed it in when I was just looking at it. It attacked my nervous system and… I really believed…"

The boy just sat there, holding himself and trying to collect his thoughts. Pain and fear were clear on his face, his breath halting from time to time. "You'd think after Scarecrow and Joker I'd be used to those kinds of things. Immune or something. But…"

He kept stopping, not sure what to say. It was clear he wanted to talk, but didn't know what to say or how to say it. What the boy really needed though wasn't talking, or that small video connection. He wanted the person he trusted most to come in and tell him everything was going to be alright. He may have been fifteen, but Dick was still a child at heart. He needed some security right then, and Batman was on the other side of the country. Clark didn't know why he didn't go to his friends for the emotional help he wanted. Pride maybe?

Clark was wrong. Bruce gave the kid too much freedom.

Dick started talking again, controlling himself. "During a fight, I saw him. Only in my mind, but it was as clear as day. We fought, we argued. He told me of his plans to destroy the city. That should have been a clue it wasn't real. I'd thought of his plans long ahead of time and knew what to do. He slipped right past Star, and I should have known then it could be just in my head. There were no bombs. Star isn't that careless.

"Not listening to anyone… heh, sound familiar? I just… I went back to Slade's old haunt and…" He hesitated again, taking a breath, then pulled through. "We fought there too. I was being beaten to a pulp by nothing but my imagination. I don't even know how I tore my clothes or got these injuries. I just did.

"I was so angry with my team…" Dick's pained face became sorry. He really didn't want to hurt his friends. "I wouldn't listen to them. I kept shouting at them and… Star had to knock me out, and they strapped me to a bed to run some tests. As soon as they were gone…"

Clark already knew what would happen after that. Dick hated being left alone when he was little, especially after they fought a particularly difficult enemy. There was always an insecurity in the boy in regards to this. He was scared to lose people so much he'd cling to Batman's cape while the rest of the JLA had a meeting. Some members thought it was cute, others annoying. Batman only endured it until the kid was twelve, and by then the kid had other ways to keep himself busy during the meetings.

Being left alone while in that state would only mean his nightmare would return.

"I escaped. Ran away from my friends and put the tower in lockdown. I was done fighting Slade, really I was, but he just kept…" Dick gripped his head, trying to fight the fear within him. "I should have known! I really should have! There were too many inconsistencies! He'd vanish in the blink of an eye and he was only there when it was dark."

The boy sopped for a moment, breaking his near-uncle's heart to pieces. The kid was so scared and lost, disappointed with himself. He shook on the screen, unable to stop.

"I didn't win. Raven somehow got into my head and tried to clear it, but it only added to the hints I couldn't see. _To me_ he was real. But only to me. When I finally put all the pieces together, I…"

This time he stopped and looked up, a little hope coming to his face. Obviously an idea came to him, then he looked back down, ashamed of thinking of something. "I turned on the lights. Gah… there's no way I'm using a nightlight again. What if Star or Cy found out? Ugh…."

That won a small smile from the alien. This boy still had his pride.

"Maybe sleeping during the day? Dunno. Once I figured out the light thing, I went back to the infirmary and got checked out. They found the spores and a way to clean my systems. I double checked it worked before leaving the room. That was a few hours ago."

The boy sat there for a moment, still upset and seemingly broken. He said nothing, just sat there thinking. It wasn't an easy silence. Finally, Robin started again. "The others think I didn't hear them, but I did. Old habit I guess. Had to know what they wouldn't tell me. The spores, the dust, whatever you call it. It wasn't a defense mechanism. It was detonated. Someone sent a signal to the mask when I was looking at it. That's why I was affected by it. Why it activated now.

"Slade's still out there, and he's still out to…"

It was clear how scared and hurt the boy was. He wasn't quite as terrified as one time Superman had seen him, that one time they honestly both thought they saw Batman die. It took all of his strength to keep the boy with him where it was safe and it still struck him how much the kid fought to go find his mentor. He didn't stop fighting for a while, all that time tears streamed down his face. It was only when Batman appeared before them both that the kid stopped fighting. He ran to Batman and hung on for dear life. He was just thirteen.

At fifteen, he still seemed easily shaken by some sort of trauma, and that trauma was the apprenticeship and Slade.

Dick bit his lip to stop from crying even more. He took another slow breath before talking again. "I'm sending you the details on the dust tomorrow. Might be handy in the future. I just…" he looked away, ashamed, "I just needed to talk to someone right now. I can't tell the team. I can't… I can't let them see how weak I am."

The boy swallowed, then barely murmured, "Sometimes I wish I never left Gotham. Maybe I should have gone to Bludhaven. Then you could… we could…

"Sorry." The kid grabbed the top of his laptop and slammed it down, ending the video. Each of these must have been live streams to the bat-computer or he'd never let them see the light of day.

Dick said sorry. Robin said sorry to Batman. He wanted to see him, he really did. If Clark learned anything from these videos, besides gaining a complete dislike of Slade, it was how much Dick still thought highly of Bruce. It was just their prides getting in the way between them.

Behind him, Clark could hear Bruce tossing in his sleep. He knew when the man woke and when he came back into the room. It had been a few hours and they were nearly to California.

"Seen enough?"

Clark nodded solemnly. "And so have you. No wonder you didn't want to see them again."

Bruce grunted, smoothing out his shirt. He took a memory stick out of his pocket and handed it to the reporter. "Your exposé information. I'll call White after we're done."

His friend nodded, still thinking of Robin. "Why didn't you go to him after that… dust incident?"

Bruce's face clouded over. He pointed to the date on the file. "Remember what happened back then?"

For a few minutes Clark thought about the date, trying to remember if there was any League business at the time. It took him a while, but he remembered. They were off planet, for a month. This video was done about three days into that mission. Even if Batman had checked on the file while in space, he wouldn't have made it back in time to help the kid. "Ah."

"It's not a matter of not wanting to," Bruce pointed out. "It's that I can't. I almost flew out there when I saw it, but other things kept me in Gotham. I did call him, but he didn't pick up. I'm certain he wouldn't have made that file if he wasn't desperate."

"You remember all those times he thought you died?" Clark gave Bruce a pointed look, making the dark knight nod emotionlessly. "I never had that hard a time keeping someone still. There are just some things Superman can't do, and one of them is give Dick Grayson the comfort he needs. You need to be there for him more. He's not desperate, he just misses you, a lot."

Bruce said nothing, but Clark could tell. Bruce missed Dick too.

* * *

><p>AN: and now I've finished the Teen Titan Slade eps review! yay! *x's out wiki's TT ep listing* I know I made Robin more of a sobbing child than the stubborn fearsome teen in the show, but behind closed doors I can so see Dick breaking down in front of Bruce. And i think the video only would exist if it live streamed/recorded straight to the bat-computer, along with a few others. The vids are therapy for him, but he's still a teenage boy with a lot of pride. I doubt any trying-to-be-tough teen would let such embarrassing scenes exist if he could stop it. Besides, everyone feels bad for Robin after that ep.

Finally we're gonna have some more Teen Titan action. I've already written up some of the dialog for it so it should go by faster. But I'm also working on two other series for YJ. Need to update one badly. Yes, I've got Bat-fluff here too, but I think it's necessary. Love bat-fluff. Enjoy!


	11. Ch 11 Message to the Tower

**Disclaimer:** You are not going to believe this. i am the reincarnation of bob Kane! Yes I'm a girl, yes I'm christian, yes reincarnation really is ridiculous except as a plot device in fantasyland. I told you guys you wouldn't believe this. Only know DC owns the titans and the world's finest. Bob Kane's reincarnation, really?

wrote this and the next chapter all of yesterday, just thought updating one series a day for a bit. This one's more fun at the moment. the titans aren't really in this story I've noticed. And they play a minimal role all the way around in my head. I guess that'll have to change in time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slade Plan B<em>**

**Ch. 11 – Message to the Tower**

They tore themselves away from the screen and looked back to the abandoned belt on their coffee table. Robin never left it at home, he cared for it more than his weapons, maybe even more than his R-cycle. They still couldn't open half the pouches to find out what that beeping the other day was. They even heard a funeral march tune from what they guessed was a cell phone hidden somewhere in those pockets. They only heard it a few times since knowing their leader, and each time he'd slap the pocket instantly and leave the room without any explanation. Other odd tunes came from it and depending on the feel of the tune, he'd either smile or give an awkward excuse before leaving to answer it.

In a way, each of them wondered what their personal tunes would be if they used phones to call him.

But it didn't matter now. None of it did. That message Robin sent them made it clear. Robin wasn't coming back. Slade had him, and he didn't want to come back.

Starfire floated over to the couch and sat dejectedly, staring at the belt. Cyborg glared at the belt for a moment, then turned back to the computer to try and trace where the message came from. Beast Boy was caught between crumbling like Star and raging around the tower as an animal. Raven only closed her eyes and proceeded to meditate.

"Why?" Starfire asked, ready to cry. "Why would friend Robin say such things to us? Is Slade not the one at fault? Did he not do something to Robin for him to not be with us?"

"You think he's being blackmailed?" Raven asked coolly. She had her eyes closed, clearly trying to control her emotions first and foremost.

"Yeah! That's gotta be it!" Beast Boy piped in, not wanting to believe what they just saw. "Blackmail!"

"We've done bio-scans on every Titan since his disappearance," Cyborg stated, still typing away. He glared at the screen. He didn't want to believe it either, but Robin had been gone for just over two weeks. Who knew what happened to him this time. "We're all clean. There are no bombs in the city and no chatter saying Slade's had operations outside of Jump recently. It's like he really did just up and leave."

"Then why leave the belt?" Raven pointed out. She knew there was a great deal of emotion connected to it, not to mention it was useful.

"Good question," Cyborg concluded.

BB glared at the ground for a minute before coming up with another possibility. "What about mind control? Like an alien parasite or some implant or an all powerful psychic! Someone's gotta be pulling the strings behind this!"

"Slade's pulling the strings," Raven informed him, still controlling her emotions best she could through meditation. "Trigon wouldn't have given him mental powers."

"And as good as Slade is with tech," Cyborg started, "there's no sign of implants on Robin's head."

Beast Boy looked over to the princess on the couch, still staring at Robin's belt. "What about alien parasite?"

Star blinked at him, then looked up in thought. "Well, there are such creatures deep in space," she started, "but I do not believe we have encountered anything resembling them as of yet."

"Not to mention we've only been in space a few times." Raven focused on her breathing as BB slumped in defeat.

Enraged, the green hero comically shouted. "There has to be a reason! Robin wouldn't do this! The Robin we know would never do this! Not to us!"

"He may not be our Robin anymore," Cyborg pointed out. Everyone turned and looked at the young man. His stone face exposed nothing. "He's been gone for two weeks. A lot can happen in two weeks. It's possible Slade found a way to brainwash him, make him think one way."

"There's no way he could manage that!" BB shouted enraged. "You're talking about Robin! The boy wonder! Child of the Justice League! Partner to the dark knight! Favorite of the big three! Leader of the Titans! There's no way—"

"Do we even know why he left Batman?" Cyborg interjected. He turned around and looked at his best friend evenly. Everyone stared at him now. "Two years ago we came together almost on a whim. Why was he all the way out here? This is my home town. You were on a mission and decided to stay. Raven was looking for help in case her old man actually did use her, and Star crashed here. But Rob's from Gotham. He had a good thing going over there. Why leave?"

"An argument." Everyone stared at Raven, who kept her eyes closed. "He felt like he was suffocating in Batman's shadow and they kept fighting. So he left. He's regretted the fight, but not leaving."

"How do you—" Cy started.

"Last year, when the dust incident occurred," she informed them, "I entered Robin's mind. I saw a few things, things he never wanted us to know. I don't understand all of it," she admitted, "but I do know he didn't want to leave that man forever, just spread his wings far from him. Apparently he's hard to deal with."

"Excuse me for not knowing," Starfire interjected, "but who is this 'Batman'? And what does he have to do with Robin?"

The three others looked at Starfire and had to remember how foreign she still was to Earth. But she was also Robin's girl. How did she not know about Batman? Beast Boy was the one to answer. "He's the one who pretty much raised Robin. And is one of the greatest heroes in the entire world! Scary as anything, but so freakin' cool!"

"There's too much to tell you Star when it comes to the famous Bat of Gotham City." Cyborg swiveled his chair back to the screen and went back to typing. "I'll patch your private computer to everything there is on the Dynamic Duo to read up later. Surprised Rob didn't tell you about him."

"He does not like talking about his past," Starfire admitted sadly. Mostly the two talked about things going on around them then and there. When it came to their childhoods, he'd look away, smiling sadly. There was great pain in his upbringing. All she did know was his parents were dead.

"What we need to know though," Cyborg brought them back to present, "is where this came from. I won't really believe this unless I hear it from his mouth face to face." This real eye narrowed. "And if it is real, I'm not pulling my punches."

"So you think it could be doctored?" Raven asked curiously.

Cy nodded. "It's possible. It's also possible it's an act to keep us safe from something."

"Which goes back to the question," Raven repeated. "What's making Robin say all this?"

"Aliens?" BB piped in, trying to be helpful.

"How would Slade get his hands on aliens?" Their empath gave a frustrated sigh and went back to meditating. She had to clear her thoughts and control her emotions in order to understand the possibilities the message gave them.

At least they all knew Robin was alive.

Unfortunately he was with Slade.

While she meditated she extended her powers to feel everything others were feeling. Starfire was depressed, pained by the video. Cyborg bordered on rage and anguish at the thought of losing such a good friend. Beast Boy as always was chaotically switching feelings just as easily as he switched forms. Outside the tower and inside it, bugs and birds felt nothing but their usual primal instincts. Then there was a mass of raging darkness searching in the tower, consumed by pain and worry. Another warm presence worried just above the tower.

Wait, what?

An alarm sounded just as her eyes snapped open. "We have visitors."

Instantly the team was on its feet, charging out the room to where the alarm sounded. "They're on the roof!" They ran faster than ever before, knowing this was the worst timing in the world if the HIVE five decided to take them on. Without Robin they'd be outnumbered, and without his leadership, it'd be harder to coordinate their attacks.

For a brief second Raven glanced to their living sector, towards Robin's room, but made no move. She only felt the presence in the tower for a moment. It may have been their collective worry and fear. The other presence though was definitely real. Cyborg's security was top of the line.

Once they were on the roof, they settled into their fighting stances ready to take whoever it was on without prejudice. "Alright ugly! Let's see what you're-!"

Everyone but Starfire froze and stared at their 'intruder'. Just barely touching one of the Tower's satellite dishes, stood Superman. It looked like he was knocking on it, deliberately getting their attention. He smiled warmly at them. "Hey there."

"SUPERMAN?" Both boys gaped at him in unbelieving shock, though both were indefinitely pleased.

"What are you doing here?" Raven contained her surprise, but only barely.

"Looking for Robin. And Batman. He kind of snuck off before I could get unpacked." He looked around them, a little sheepish. "You haven't seen him by chance have you?"

"If you are looking for this 'Batman'," Star started determined, "I would suggest you look elsewhere!"

Her eyes started to glow, making her teammates jerk up to stop her. It was strange she didn't know who Batman was, despite knowing Robin, but to be on Earth for two years and not know Superman just floored them. "Cool it Star! He's one of the good guys!"

"He's Superman! The man of steel! The last son of Krypton! The Big Blue Boyscout! One of the big three! Leader of the Justice League!" Beast Boy reminded them all once again how much he knew about the superhero community, and how much of a fanboy he was.

Superman added awkwardly, trying to ease the girl's anger, "Also one of Robin's oldest friends. I knew him when he wore a leotard and pixie boots."

"Pixie boots?" Raven gaped.

"He was nine, give the kid a break."

"Oh." Instantly Starfire's temper cooled and she settled her feet onto the ground. She then gave him a deep bow. "Then it is truly an honor to meet you, Mr. Super of Men."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Still seemingly nervous, the man responded. "Just Superman is fine. Have you seen Batman?"

Instantly Cyborg and Beast Boy jerked in surprise. "BATMAN'S HERE?"

"I think so." The man of steel looked down into the Tower and smirked. "Parts of this place has lead in it. Robin's idea? No matter. I see him. He's headed towards… I think it's a kitchen? No, some kind of main living area?"

"BATMAN'S IN OUR HOUSE?"

"Yep, sure is. Left me behind. That guy…"

The boys didn't wait to listen to the man of steel but ran full throttle back into the tower to see this dark knight. Starfire bowed briefly to Superman respectfully before flying off after them, wanting to meet the one who raised Robin. Raven was the only one who stayed, then she looked over to Superman. "Won't you come in? Next time you feel like knocking though, try the front door."

The team barely managed not to break anything when they finally made it back their main room. Instantly their eyes locked onto the caped crusader, sitting at their computer and poking through their files. Without turning to look at them, he spoke. "You're security needs work."

"BATMAN!" The boys rushed forward to the computer, just wanting a moment to touch his cape. They'd have done the same to Superman, but he wasn't known for disappearing at a moment's notice. Only Starfire noticed Robin's belt was gone from the table and was draped on Batman's shoulder.

"I'll have to update it before this is over with." Batman turned to face the Titans, his glare firmly fixed on his face. "Now, where is Robin?"

The boys just stared at Batman, dumbfounded. Yes they knew they should tell him everything they knew, but the fact that Batman was in their house, right in front of them, hadn't finished running its course through them. They wanted to ask him a million questions but found they couldn't say anything because of the crisis on hand. Thankfully, Starfire was able to speak. She hadn't grown up hearing about this man after all.

"Robin is not here," she started sadly. "About two weeks ago we were separated in battle. Each of us chased after a villain on our own and—"

"I thought after the first time with Slade you agreed not to separate when he was involved." There was some bite in Batman's words, making everyone flinch.

"We had agreed," Star tried again. "But this time it was necessary. Robin did not like it either and insisted on constant radio contact."

"When did you last hear from him?"

"Take it easy on them Batman." They all looked back when Superman and Raven entered the room. The man of steel looked exasperated at his friend's antics. "They're just kids."

Batman gave a small huff before looking back to the Titans. "When did you last hear from him?"

"That night," Raven started, "he reported he had Billy Numerous under wraps and was going back to one of our rendezvous points. He was on the South Side, around one am. We found his belt on top of a warehouse about half a mile from it."

Batman nodded, then turned back to the computer. Some cable they didn't recognize connected the computer to the mysterious cell phone they could never get to from Robin's belt, and from that came a program mapping Robin's last movements. "What else did you find on that rooftop?"

"Nothing but his belt," Raven concluded, floating over to the Bat. She stopped suspiciously, giving him a small glare. "How did you know Robin was missing?"

"Dude! He's Batman!" Beast Boy emphasized dramatically. "He's the world's greatest detective! He knows everything!"

"Except how to make Robin happy." Raven gave him a small glare. She had been in Robin's head. She knew when he thought of Batman, he felt pain. But just as she said those words, she felt the same pain in the dark knight. His expression didn't change, almost as if he was accepting the comment as fact. Behind her she felt a similar pain from the man of steel.

"Did Robin tell you of Slade?" Starfire started.

"In a way."

"Robin put an emergency program on Batman's computer," Superman started, taking charge for the kid's sakes. There was a reason he was the leader of the Justice League and not Batman. "It was set up so he could help if Slade ever took him again."

"Are you certain there was nothing else on that rooftop?" Batman's blunt question demanded everyone's attention, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Anything at all?"

"I scanned the entire area," Cyborg piped in, trying to show how useful he was. "Even the alleyways and the neighboring buildings. Everything we found's been cataloged but we can't find anything related to Robin or Slade there."

"Any witnesses? Camera footage? Chatter?"

Cyborg shook his head at every question, feeling more and more useless as he went. "The place was a dead zone. Even if someone caught it for youtube, it wouldn't take. It's a miracle you've got that GPS working."

"It's connected to the Watchtower," Batman sighed, exasperated beyond his years.

Superman gave a slight whine. "Don't tell me you track him everywhere he goes."

"Haven't had to," he muttered darkly. He started to get up. "This is a dead end."

"Robin sent us something this morning!"

Batman turned to Starfire with a snap, a touch of surprise on his face. "What?"

The titans looked at each other then to the Bat before she continued. "This morning, after our patrol, we found a message on our systems. It was from Robin. He… he said some things… unpleasant things…"

"We're trying to trace it to its source," Cyborg concluded. He immediately brought up the program tracing the message's electronic path. "But knowing Slade, it's not going to be that simple."

Batman tapped the keyboard a few times, bringing up the hidden program in the vid. He gave an annoyed growl. "Useless. It'll take weeks to trace it this way. This Slade's program's designed against traces."

"But that's all we've got!" BB objected desperately.

"Don't worry," Superman told the kid, trying to smile. "I'm sure we'll find another lead."

Quietly Batman opened the video file again. The Titans flinched, not wanting to see this again. "What are you doing?"

"This is all you've got," Batman interceded. He settled back into the chair and leaned on the consol, settling in a thinking posture. "Let's see what Robin has to say."

Superman nodded, but the Titans only looked away. This vid was far too painful for them to endure again. On the screen was Robin, but not dressed in his traditional colors. It was the exact same apprentice uniform, Slade had him wear last time, down to the same pointed ends mask. Superman's face contorted at the sight, but Batman merely watched, what little of his face they would normally see, covered by his gloves.

"Hey Titans!" Robin started, almost sounding cheery. "How's it hanging? Catch any new bad guys since I've been away? Hope you finished that pizza before mold started growing on it BB. I don't think anyone else could eat it anyway."

After a moment, Robin sighed heavily, his expression becoming deathly serious. "Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase. Stop looking for me. I've joined Slade of my own free will. It's not like last time, at all. None of you are in danger. Not like that matters to me anymore."

Slowly his demeanor seemed to change, becoming rougher and more angsty than usual. "Being with him these past few days opened my eyes.

"I hate you all."

Every Titan in the room flinched. Coming from Robin's mouth when he spoke like that hurt them deeply, especially Starfire. Robin continued. "You're clingy, indecisive, childish, and can't do a thing on your own. It's time you all grew up.

"And if Batman's there, its double for him. He knows my reasons. You better stay out of this Bats. Stay in your precious Gotham."

For a moment Batman's hands twitched. Only Superman noticed it thankfully, but it was enough to make him worry.

"Slade's not that bad really. Can't believe we fought him for so long. I mean, he's not like any of those others. He's no Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Mumbo Jumbo, Gorilla Grod, Jonny Rancid, Killer Moth, Brain, Madam Rouge, or anyone else. Guess the only similarity to the past is Two-Face, you know, with the mask."

Batman twitched again, his face darkening in thought. He continued to watch as Robin adjusted the top of his collar. This video was making him nervous.

"Must have thought of them together. Hope his real face isn't cut in half. That'd really suck. 'Cause I really want to make this work.

"Guess what I'm really saying is, leave me the hell alone. I don't need saving. We're enemies, so just bite me."

With that the video went black. Each of the Titans were looking away from the screen, pained by Robin's voice. The man of steel couldn't believe his ears either. It was Robin's natural speech pattern, so he knew the kid wasn't reading off a script. He wasn't forced to say such cruel things. Robin really meant those things.

"Hmph. Clever boy."

Everyone stopped and started at the dark knight. Batman's smirk was slight, but everyone could see the pride he had in this kid. The question was, why?

"What do ya mean?" Cyborg started.

"Everything we need is in this message." Quickly Batman set it back to start, ready to watch it again.

"What makes you say that?" Beast boy and Cyborg insisted.

"Yeah Batman." Superman gave his friend an inquisitive look. "Even I have to say, that's how Robin normally talks. He's not reading off a script."

"That's his opening." There was still a smirk on his face as he put a flashdrive into the computer, uploading some extra programs to make all the analyses he had to. "No script, and it had to sound authentic. He put in key words and phrases, made certain movements at certain times. Anything obvious wouldn't work. It's all reference work."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning—" Batman brought the video back to one point, the part mentioning his mentor.

"…if Batman's there, its double for him. He knows my reasons. You better stay out of this Bats. Stay in your precious Gotham…"

"He's counting on me to crack it."

* * *

><p>AN: I've had that video conversation plotted out for weeks. it needed certain pieces and nearly every one of those pieces can be seen in different batman TV shows. Brave and the bold isn't that bad once you get past the artwork and somewhat campy jokes. If you look at it from a different point of view, they mostly make fun at themselves. Twenty points to the person who can also decipher the hints in the video!

Why was Batman in Robin's Room? why not? I think he was waiting for Supes to make an entrance so he could scare the titans when they came back. I have a future scene plotted out of Bats in Rob's room, but that won't be for a bit longer.

hope you liked it! There won't be many Titan scenes here, but remember they do exist! XD


	12. Ch 12 Hidden Message

**Disclaimer:** wow! I own Batman and Robin? Superman too? what world do you live on because I wanna go there too! Dude, all jokes aside, here on earth, DC comics owns them all.

Thank you all for playing my code cracking guessing game. Some people's guesses were so good, I had to add them. Didn't think of those but they were right anyway. The real code cracking comes now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 12 – Hidden Messages**

Batman poured over the recoding again and again, much to the Titan's chagrin. Despite the man's confidence in their friend's ability to send a message to them in this depressing feature, they did not want to be told they were hated over and over again. They stayed in the room only because Batman insisted. He might need to question them further.

Superman had trouble watching it the first three times through, but soon stayed with the dark knight as he played it again and again, analyzing each frame.

"That's make-up," the Boy Scout muttered, realizing now why Robin looked so odd.

Batman nodded. "Covering bruises and a few cuts."

"He's hunched over a bit," he added, concern growing on his face. "This Slade's beating him onto submission."

Batman nodded, his scowl growing. Raven had to look at the man for a moment to make sure he wasn't turning into some kind of vengeful demon. The spikes of anger towards Slade kept coming from him every few minutes. At one point in the vid, he paused and zoomed in on Robin's neck. "See that?"

Superman squinted a bit then blinked in horror. Robin had tugged down his collar just a fraction, but it was enough for the two of them. "Is that a…"

"Electric collar." He growled as he pointed to the teen's wrists next. "And those bracers, they're specially made. Electro-magnetics. I bet they usually keep Robin's hands away from his neck."

"This is sick." Superman gaped at the boy on the screen and realized something else. "He's lost weight."

"Probably refusing to eat," Batman offered, returning the picture to normal.

"You think he's that stubborn?"

The detective glared his annoyance at his comrade. "He ran off in a leotard and yellow cape when he was nine. Of course he's that stubborn."

"What?" Half the team turned in curiosity, never hearing before how Robin behaved as a child. "He ran off?"

Superman gave a tired sigh, not really wanting to talk about it. Batman kept his eyes on the screen as he spoke. "Being Robin was his idea. I just stopped him from getting killed."

"Duuudeee…" Beast Boy started. "That's amazing!"

"Yes!" Starfire started, very interested. "Tell us more about friend Robin as a child."

"Another time." Batman leaned back into the chair, reassessing the facts he had before him. He already figured out Robin's physical condition. His mental seemed to be holding for now. And judging by the brave face and trust he had in Batman to figure this out, his emotional wasn't doing so well. The day Robin lost hope would be the day he finally cracked. The kid already experienced two weeks of hell. It was high time he was given a chance towards heaven.

Key words. That's what he needed. The fact he started with something cheery and normal told Batman he wanted to go home. Reverse psychology. Every bit of his message dripped with it. 'I hate you all' and 'it goes double for Batman' were clearly opposite of what he truly felt. He trusted his friends and more trusted him. It was almost a plea for them to work together.

The list of traits Robin 'hated' were almost word for word from a lecture Batman gave about sidekicks when he was mad one day, many years ago. He said it to protect Robin, to convince him to stay in that night and not go off with his friends. Now Robin understood them and used them in like manner.

'Go back to Gotham,' meant, just in case the Titans called Batman in first, go back and get everything I gave you on Slade. Batman needed to know what was going on entirely and the Titans didn't keep that many files on the criminal. They just wanted to keep Robin away from him.

'Opened my eyes' and the references to masks, confirmed one of his fears. Slade knew who Robin was. More than likely he knew who Batman was too. It was likely whatever Slade was using against Robin came from his past. His personal past.

It was the list of villains Robin mentioned that stumped him. Why mention so many people he's faced over the years? Two-Face being referred to was obvious. The man had beaten Robin within an inch of his life with a bat, in front of Batman. It traumatized the kid and he had nightmares about it years later. It traumatized Batman just as much. He tried to bench the kid back then, but that stubborn kid, who would run out without any protection and pixie boots, would not be benched for anything short of a life crippling injury. Yes, mentioning Two-Face was a clear message of him being beaten over and over again by Slade. As if twitching slightly every time he mention the man wasn't enough in the video.

But the rest of the list…

He went over that part again.

"I mean, he's not like any of those others. He's no Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Mumbo Jumbo, Gorilla Grod, Jonny Rancid, Killer Moth, Brain, Madam Rouge, or anyone else."

He played it again. Something was off about this one bit. "I mean, he's not like any of those others. He's no Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Mumbo Jumbo, Gorilla Grod, Jonny Rancid, Killer Moth, Brain, Madam Rouge, or anyone else."

"Something wrong?" Superman only asked because of Batman's thinking glare.

"Yeah." Mentally he identified each of the rouges. Joker, Two-Face, and Penguin they fought often together in Gotham. The rest had to be from Jump. He turned to the Titans. "Tell me about these people."

The Titans jumped to attention, not quite sure what he was talking about until he played the piece again. Slowly they answered, according to their own memories.

"Well Brain and Madam Rouge are part of the Brotherhood of Evil," Beast Boy informed him. "We fought them until a few months ago."

"Jonny Rancid is a biker who broke Robin's arm," Cyborg imputed.

"Killer Moth held the city at ransom and forced Robin to take his daughter Kitten to her Prom," Starfire said with a small bite. She didn't like Kitten.

"And Mumbo Jumbo's a magician who's caused quite a bit of trouble around here," Raven put in, not pleased about it.

"Aren't the rest from Gotham?" Cyborg concluded.

Batman blinked for a moment, then looked back to the video. He remembered the ending phrase. 'Bite me.'

"Clever, clever boy." A smirk grew on his face as he left his seat. He had all the information he needed. A plan was forming in his head. He turned to the team, ignoring the confused looks on their faces. "Keep searching for Robin. Pretend you never saw this video."

"What?" Everyone looked at him, completely confused. Even Superman had no idea what was going on in the man's head.

"Superman and I will take care of what Slade's using against Robin. You find out where he's keeping him. We'll be back in two days. Don't move to rescue him until we return." With that, Batman swept out of the room, leaving the teens very confused.

"Hey wait up!" Superman quickly followed, but stopped the door to offer the kids an apology. "Sorry, that's Batman for you. Looks like he found a lead, and he doesn't waste any time when it comes to Robin. Never did. Guess we'll see you in two days."

The teens all stared at each other once the world's finest were out of the room, completely baffled at the two legends' actions. Batman had a lead, and wouldn't share it. Superman was apologizing on his behalf. No wonder Robin never talked about either of them.

Once the two were outside, Superman spotted the car Bruce had bought for this city. The man was changing back into street clothes before getting back to the car, a perfect opportunity to demand answers and get them. "Alright Bruce, what's going on?"

"We're going to the circus."

Superman blinked and stared as Batman put his cowl and cape into a briefcase. "Come again?"

"Robin never fought Gorilla Grod." Bruce snapped the case shut, tucking it under his arm as he made the long trek back to the car. "But Dick was bitten by a monkey when he was four. Been scared of them since, but he managed to control it before he left."

"Bite me…" Things started to click in his head. Only Bruce would know this little piece of information, so only he would figure it out.

The billionaire nodded, a grim line for a mouth. "Slade knows who Robin is. He wouldn't risk someone in the superhero community, and anyone in Gotham is asking for trouble. I didn't see it before because few people think of Dick as a Flying Grayson anymore."

"And you weren't sure if Slade knew who he was." He was catching on to this madman's thinking.

"No one keeps constant tabs on a circus unless there's money involved or your family performs there. I try to know where they are in case I need to talk to them about Dick."

"And how often do you do that?" Superman floated next to his friend, hoping for a good answer.

"Not as often as I used to." Bruce could nearly see his car. "Haley's a trusting sort. I'm sure you'll like him, but you'll have to interview the performers first."

"What?" Superman wasn't sure if he liked being used this way, but Bruce always had a good reason.

"We need to know who's been added in the past two years. Three to be on the safe side. I'll run a background check on the newcomers and anyone we can't place, we'll investigate."

"Or I could use my X-ray vision and see who's packing heat."

"We'll do both," Bruce informed him, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Circus performers have some strange hobbies. And don't forget the extra hands. No one is above suspicion."

Superman nodded. "You really think it'll take two days to get this done?"

Bruce nodded, glaring forward. "Haley's Circus is in Utah right now, just outside of Richmond. A two hour flight and a two and a half hour drive will get us there. That's if we go through Salt Lake."

"We just unpacked here," his friend objected. "You should have warned me."

"Only Bruce Wayne has to go through proper channels," he pointed out, taking his keys out of his pocket. "It's best if this time we use different routs. Just rent a car when you get there. I'll reimburse you later."

Superman couldn't help but smile when he heard this. Things were moving quickly in their world. It would only be a matter of time before Slade paid for what he was doing to Robin.

* * *

><p>AN: for those who don't watch Batman - The Brave and The Bold, there was an episode where Bats and Batwoman swapped bodies and bats had to convince Nightwing and batgirl he was himself and not katrina. His solution: a string of embarrassing facts on Dick, all with a straight face. "You're favorite color is blue, you used to sleep with a nightlight, and you're deathly afraid of monkeys." NW "it's him." Babs "Monkeys?" NW "Shut up" I've used the nightlight in other fanfics for YJ. XD Anywho, I had to give a logical explanation for that fear, so as a kid he was bitten by a monkey at the circus! Who on earth would remember that clearly but the kid involved and their parents? Since parents are dead, and Dick has his pride, the only person he'd ever have to tell that fear to is Bruce. Story doesn't leave the family and voila! A secret Slade can't know about.

Richmond UT is a real place. I have a brother and his family there. My parents live over the mountain from it. I might be wrong though on how long it takes to get there. Been a bit since i've had to drive from Salt Lake to the dead center of UT. XP

Again, thanks for the help with the reverse psychology bit. I hadn't thought to bring it up much, nor about the masks. makes more sense now.

Unfortunately, Titans won't be appearing again for a few more chapters. tee hee! More of a batman story I'm finding. Long road home for the two to be family again. =P


	13. Ch 13 Circus Days

**Disclaimer: **No ownership here! move along

Hiya! yeah I'm still alive and I've finally gotten back to working on this. Really it was because I kinda don't like the next chapter I'm working on in another series ('Where's Robin?' Young Justice, FYI) because it went way too filler. And there's been a lot of reviews since I've last posted, mostly saying this idea was gold. Well I've had others since and that's kinda taken over my brain too. Got another TT one I wanna do (Robin and DaddyBats, and lots of it XD), but not yet. Must finish the two stories I'm on before going onward. Only exceptions are one shots. Sadness.

So without anymore waiting, for now, chapter 13!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 13 – Circus Days**

Clark Kent couldn't believe how many people it took to make a circus function. Able bodied hands swarmed the place, each one trying to be useful in some way or another. Performers trained themselves constantly, working on each act to perfection. Everyone smiled and everyone worked hard to prepare for the next show.

He could see where Dick got his work ethic and overly positive attitude now. He really was a circus brat through and through. It wouldn't matter how many years he stayed in Gotham or Jump. He'd always be little Dickie Grayson, the aerialist from Haley's Circus.

Still, this was practically the center of Utah. Hardly anything was there. What kind of audience would they even have? As Clark poked around, he noted how many kinds of acts were there. Everything from wild and performing animals to freak shows to death defying tricks. Watching them all now, he couldn't help but to be reminded of the League.

Come to think of it, if the League ever wanted to, they could be their own circus. Bright colors costumes and all. He only wondered who'd be the ringmaster.

The thought of all the similarities between the crime fighting community and Haley's Circus had to be pushed aside as he interviewed the animal tamers. The Kanes were quite accommodating, their daughter Miranda especially so. She seemed completely at home with the animals of the circus, and her folks seemed to be part of it since before her birth. It was likely they knew the Graysons. There was only one animal specialist and Wilhelm had been with them for six years. Clark had a suspicion Miranda and he were exchanging kisses when her parents weren't looking.

There were at least a dozen different animal acts in the works with this troupe, making at least half a dozen more people who regularly had contact with them. Half of those carried guns, most likely for tranquilizers. These guys changed pretty often, according to Miranda. So though this group of performers seemed clean, the hands may not be.

When he looked over the freak show, he couldn't help but think of how many of them could be metas, aliens or just people in masks. The contortionist looked particularly frightening in his mind, so he marked him down as a possible villain. He would have marked some others as possible suspects, but after talking to Pedro the dwarf, 'Lady Bountiful', and 'Princess Felina' for a while, he learned most of them were there for the past decade.

It wasn't until Clark was busy interviewing the aerialists that he saw Bruce arrive. He wasn't immediately accepted like Clark Kent the reporter was, but Joey, their security chief, let him through after mentioning Dick and wanting to talk to Jack Haley. After spotting him, it was hard not to listen in on the billionaire. The guy was beginning to look haggard. After a moments lapse, the reporter smiled pleasantly to the Vestri family, taking in their story with ease. He had a relatively simple job to do.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wayne!" Good old Jack 'Pop' Haley jerked in surprise when he spotted the young billionaire coming his way. He looked around the large man expectantly.<p>

Bruce gave him a weak smile. "Hello Jack. Mind if we talk a minute?"

The old man blinked. "Certainly. Come on inside." Quickly he guided him into the trailer he used as his base of operations, still glancing around in hope of seeing a familiar face. He still didn't see it, even as he closed the trailer door. "I'd offer you something to drink, but the best I've got right now is water."

"Water's fine," the younger man admitted. "You look like you could use it more than me anyway."

To that the ringmaster chuckled. He stooped down to a cooler near his kitchen area to retrieve a couple water bottles, tossing one to his visitor before closing it. With the compartment closed, he sat on top to take a breather. It had been a long hot day of work for him. Opening the bottle, he started his questions. "What brings you here? And alone?"

"Oh, the usual I guess." Bruce glanced around the shabby room as he opened his own water, recognizing over half the posters displayed on the walls there. Some people called him a sentimental fool for keeping as many pictures of his parents on display in the manor and at his main offices. Those people never saw Jack's office. Every inch of this place displayed every act ever performed there. Those who died while in the show or left after a season had their pictures on the wall next to it. The Flying Graysons would never be forgotten by this man.

The younger man's eyes locked onto the poster and picture on the wall, focusing on the smallest aerialist there. It was hard to believe that heartfelt little boy was the same teenager he had such a hard time talking to now. Looking at Dick's smile there made him long for the early days again, when Batman was his whole world. Smiling every second of the day, cracking silly jokes, taking on men three times his size, and moving so rapidly and smoothly, you swore he really was a bird in a human body.

And just what was happening now to this child now nearly full grown? The question was easily answered in his mind, and he didn't like it.

Concern grew on Haley's face. "Is something wrong with Dick?"

"He's fine," Bruce lied, looking back to the older man. "Well, as far as he tells me."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure what to say. This talk was long over due really. And like Dick, Jack had the ability to take people's guards down. Msut be a circus trait. He leaned against the wall, sipping from his bottle. "Dick and I… I think I seriously screwed things up with him."

Alarming concern battling on contempt grew on the old man's face. "Don't tell me you let him get on drugs. Or join a gang."

"No, nothing like that," he immediately interjected. Oh man was this complicated, and Haley was going to keep jumping to conclusions. "He's doing all the right things, really. His friends keep me updated and—"

"His friends? He's not with you?"

"It's not what you think," Bruce nearly barked in a panic. He had to explain, quickly. "Dick and I, we had a fight a couple years ago and he decided to study abroad, away from me. He said I was smothering him, keeping him back. Maybe I was, I don't know. It's hard to remember what happened these days."

He ran his hand through his hair out of nervous habit. He hadn't talked to anyone about this. Not even Alfred. And now he felt like he had to spill his guts to the man. Part of him knew it wasn't necessary, but the rest knew it was the best way to get the results he wanted. So he continued. "We've always had a difference of opinion on things. I've always tried to protect him, ever since that day, but…"

"He grew up."

"Yeah…" The two locked eyes, understanding now coming from Haley's face. "I guess part of me always thought he'd keep things the same. That he'd come to me when he had a nightmare or when someone was picking on him at school. That he'd listen to my advice with girls or with a project."

'_That I'd still be his whole world.'_ Bruce looked to the ground as he thought this. He missed Dick, more than anyone living. And for the past two years, instead of telling him this or going after him, he just left him alone on the other side of the country. He didn't act fast enough, didn't bring his boy home. Didn't tell him how much he really cared for him.

Haley nodded in understanding, remembering his own children. It was clear to him Wayne was struggling with this. "It's hard letting go," he murmured, "without losing them. I thought I'd never get Bryan back at one point, but he's helping me out here now. Sometimes you just have to give them their space."

"The other side of the country not good enough," Bruce asked sadly, almost joking.

"Maybe for him it isn't." Jack smirked. "You do own quite an industrious company."

He shook his head. "Dick hasn't had any contact with it since taking off. He's only called a handful of times, and he mostly just talks with Alfred. The only way I know he's doing alright is from his friends or from PIs I have checking in on him from time to time."

"Okay, even I think that's creepy and over the top Wayne." Haley emphasized his point by pointing the near empty bottle at him. "PIs? Seriously? Has communication between you two gotten so bad that you need to resort to those?"

Bruce winced, looking away in slight guilt. It wasn't private investigators he used. He resorted to facial recognition programs from Jump papers and hacking Titan Tower security. "Yeah, it's that bad. He doesn't pick up when I call. Not usually."

The older man whistled, leaning back against the wall. "Must have been some fight."

"A series of them I think." He looked into his water, thinking. Slowly he admitted, "He was hurt. He did something reckless and was injured. I was just trying to protect him, keep him from getting hurt again, and he exploded. I said a lot of things, but none of it really was the truth. I didn't want him… to think I saw him as weak. But he took it that way.

"He actually ran off." Haley jolted a little at the admittance, but Bruce continued as if he didn't see it. He really couldn't meet the man's eyes right then. "It took a week to find him again, and by then he had a plan of his own. Since both of us were still angry, we just made a deal and that was the end of it. I won't drag him back to where he doesn't want to be.

"But I miss him." His voice became softer with every word as it spilled out of his mouth. Part of him couldn't believe he was admitting these things to the old man, but he knew he had to get it off his chest. "Every day I imagine I hear his laugh in my home, or his feet running down the halls after he's laid out an outrageous prank. I keep hoping I'll see him in the kitchen chatting with Alfred and snitching cookies from the jar. That he'll reappear on his own one day, drag me out of my study and in front of the TV to watch some movie or another. And every day I'm disappointed with myself for driving him away like that."

It was Bruce's greatest regret next to doing nothing as a child when his parents were killed. He really didn't want Dick to leave. But after that last fight they had, it just happened. They needed their space. They needed time. Maybe it was too late to fix things, but in his heart, he was certain both of them wanted to try. He missed him, and the videos proved Dick missed Bruce as well.

Silence stood in the room, harboring the pain the younger man felt. Haley smirked kindly, shaking his head. "Making it up to him won't be easy. Especially if he won't take your calls."

"I'm going to try to see him this weekend," Bruce explained, "in person. The two of us really need to talk. We've missed too many anniversaries in a row. And if that excuse won't work, I'll have one of our mutual friends get him to a dinner.

"I'm hoping to convince him to come here soon, as a middle ground. Some place he feels safe." He was getting to the 'core reason' he was there. He looked pleadingly at the older man, almost praying for his understanding. "I think it may help us somehow. He'll see all of you again, and I can see him smile. Can… will you help me with this?"

Haley gave him a half smile, shaking his head slightly. "You know you don't have to ask. We're always ready to have Dick come home again. There's quite a few people here who remember him. We'd love it if he…"

His voice trailed off as a thought donned on him. There really would be only one reason Bruce Wayne would drop by this circus unannounced, alone. Haley gave a heavy sigh. "Let me guess. You're worried about the workers aren't you?"

Bruce gave a slight shrug. "Considering how many times people have taken shots at the two of us, can you blame me for being paranoid? And you change hands pretty often…"

"And don't have the time or resources to do full background checks on most of them," Jack concluded. Grudgingly he pushed himself off his seat, walking to the filing cabinets for the latest roster. "I can vouch for a good portion of them, and I know you trust the ones from Dickie's days here. You might be doing me a favor with some of the new guys. I'm pretty certain a handful of them are escaped convicts trying to lay low, and a few have turned their lives around here. But anytime I find out there's a connection between our show's arrival and some kind of thefts, I've got the feds breathing down my neck."

He lifted the full roster out of the drawer, slowly nodding to himself. It was clear he was trying to rationalize giving over a list of names to what most people there considered a complete stranger, one who didn't have the authority to ask for it. "Can't say that I really blame you for your caution, but there is a limit to paranoia. If it gets out among the crews that I gave an outsider their names, they'll be furious."

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting smile. "I'm only interested in the past three years Jack. The rest I'm certain are fine."

Haley smiled a little, looking over the papers best he could. "Was that the last time you were here together? Three years ago?"

"Pretty sure." The billionaire shrugged. He had a habit of doing background checks everywhere. Maybe the JLA was right. He was paranoid, but in this line of work it paid off to be.

"Right." Jack found the past three years of new hires, handing over the pages best he could. It was mostly working hands, which was no real surprise. "Don't have a photocopier or a scanner or anything like that. Think your fancy phone can take good enough pictures?"

Bruce gave him a grateful grin, taking hold of the papers. "It's better with people, but I think it'll do."

The ringmaster rolled his eyes as he shook his head, letting him have the names.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you have found a better hotel?"<p>

"We need to lay low Clark." Bruce typed away on his laptop, bringing out names and pictures of every person on that list he photographed within seconds. Already he knew a fourth of these people were under false names, and about half of those were known convicts. He was still working on the rest.

"You still could have afforded a better hotel." Clark looked around the shabby room with distaste. It was the only two bed room available in this weathered place, making him even more uncomfortable. Sure he was used to sleeping in barns or outside camping from his Smallville days, but at least those places had reasons for being dirty. There was clean dirt and there was bad dirt. And this place was covered in it.

The billionaire gave him an annoyed glare, silently reminding him he could buy this place on the spot, renovated it, then make it an attraction if he wanted to. "People notice when someone throws money around, and I'm not about to lose our advantage for your comfort."

His friend shrugged, trying not to be phased by the glare. "Just saying you could have picked a better one. There's at least three rats nests in the walls, a legion of cockroaches under the tiles, and I'm certain I saw some eggs for some reptile tucked away under the front door. Then there's the mold growing in all the walls, and I'm certain half of them are lethal to humans."

"Just because I got the room doesn't mean I plan on using it." Bruce kept his eyes on the screen, trying to keep focused on the task at hand. But with this guy and his insight, it was becoming difficult. "And keep your X-ray vision to yourself. I'm certain the health inspector will find it all later. See any of these people carrying weapons?"

Clark squinted slightly at the screen, focusing now on the case. It was easier to think of this as a case rather than what it was: their one way to save Dick. It was impersonal. They weren't being reminded every five seconds someone they cared about was in danger. That he was counting on them to save those he cared about first. They had to get this right. Find out who's threatening the circus, take them down, then make it look like they were still in play. It'd keep Slade from figuring out what was happening outside his sight and protect the intended victims should Robin disobey him. That was the plan, and it all hinged on whether they could ID the assassins or not.

He pointed to about a dozen of them. "They had rifles on them, or in their trailers. But these three are with the animal shows. That one I'm pretty sure is part of an act. And the rest… I don't know. These people were carrying knives," he pointed to a few others, "and that one had a sword. But he's a sword swallower too. Could just be his act. Why's the fire breather on this list?"

"False name," the detective explained. "I'm running their faces through Interpol, CIA, FBI and military records as we speak. Slade too, in case you were wondering."

"But haven't you tried finding out who he is before?" Clarklooked over his comrade curiously. "I thought you'd already have all the answers on this guy."

"He's good." The serious tone in the man's voice reminded the alien he was talking to a human being, not a giant bat in a human skin. "He's kept his real name out of Interpol's cases, and off most people's radar. He debuted is Jump as Slade, but started elsewhere under Deathstroke. There's almost nothing on him officially, but he had to learn it all somewhere. He's too good at covering his tracks to be green."

"So… Slade's a new name for him." The reporter in him stirred in anticipation. A story like this might be worth gold. "Different disguise, different name, same tactics."

"One eye, split colored mask, tactician, probably ex-military if I read the rumors right." Bruce's eyes never left the screen as he flitted through the profiles and reports on each person his program could ID. He was getting results. "Better to get a description than a picture. It wasn't a priority earlier. He was Robin's case, not mine."

His friend nodded, understanding a little. "Fair enough."

Having finally answered Clark's question, they settled into silence, looking over each result of the program's search with interest. It took another fifteen minutes before they had a list of possible suspects, then Bruce had Clark take out his laptop to help double check the individuals they had listed. They needed to be certain who was actually a performer or a worker before they accused anyone of being an assassin. Both had made mistakes in the past and nearly ruined innocent people's lives when they hadn't.

It was almost midnight when they settled on their suspects list. After reading and rereading a few of their aliases, Bruce even recognized a few. Slade was playing a very dangerous game by hiring them. The only way he could get away with a few was if he was someone far greater than them. He added more parameters to his search program for Slade, then left the program running while he and his ally changed.

The night was still young, and they had their targets.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! next comes some action. Hopefully I'll get it right. Might be a bit, okay probably be quite a bit, but i will finish this! I swore I wouldn't work on, and publish here, another story until both this and the other stories I've started are done. Hope this update makes up for... four months of not... *looks away*

Yeah, Bruce gets a little mushy here doesn't he. I figure Haley's like Dick in his disarming nature, so it's easier for a worried, sleep deprived and trying to manipulate him Bruce to get him to talk about the fight. Still vague since there's so many ways the said fight has gone, but I think the general motivation behind it on Bruce's part is the same. He just screwed up.

Well, here's to hoping it won't take another four months for me to update again. TTFN!


	14. Ch 14 Assassin's Run

**Disclaimer:** Owning teen titans and the world's finest is like owning Summer. Only if I was some kind of all powerful being could it happen. =P Mortal here.

Yeah, it's only been... a month? well trying to get this chapter done felt like pulling teeth some times. I really wanted to get it done before going to the phoenix comicon, but that was last week and I didn't. oops. Anyway, writing this was harder than the other chapters because I wanted to do a fight scene. In the end I just kinda gave up. So rubbish fast fight in there with an allusion to another fight that had taken place. One character is more based off the YJ version but that's what I had to work with. *shrug* sorry if the fight scene sucks. I'm trying to keep my attention here, but I've got a lot of open files and projects I bounce around with.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 14 – Assassin's Run**

"Found them?"

"Think so." Superman hovered over the big top, using his many visions to find their targets. Batman crouched on top of Haley's trailer, almost protecting the man Dick first considered a grandfather. He waited for the man of steel to make the first move.

"They're spread out through the camp," he noted, a frown growing on the alien's face.

The dark knight nodded, grunting slightly. "Figured as much. Easier to get their targets. They may not even know there are others in the camp."

"Then how will we find them all?" The kryptionian looked around, marking where each supposed and reported assassin was that night. A handful of them were awake, doing seemingly normal tasks. One of them jerked after a moment, then looked around before taking a small radio out of his back pocket.

"Slade has to contact them somehow," Batman reminded him. "We find out how from one of our solid leads, then trace the signal. Any other receivers around here and we'll know for certain. May even find a few we missed."

"It's a handheld radio." His friend jerked at the casual observation. "Black and orange with an 'S' on the front. Not a very nice 'S' either. Pretty jaggety. There aren't any code words, just 'business as usual' from the other end."

Batman stared at the alien in silence for a moment before standing, reaching into his belt for a grapple. "Where?"

"Next to the tigers. Green vest. I think the FBI profile said guy goes by 'Sling Shot'." Superman looked back to the dark knight. "Do you want this one or should I—"

Already a line shot from the man's hands, swinging him down to where the cages were. Superman gave a heavy sigh before resuming his search. Bats could get them to talk, but finding them was his job. Until they knew just how many there were and how good they were at their jobs, they had to take it slow.

Once they had the intel, there was no stopping them.

* * *

><p>On a scale of one to ten, ten being the top assassin, Sling Shot was a four. He was also pretty weak willed. It only took Batman five minutes to subdue him, hang him over the highest wire, and start interrogating him. Already the guy's pants were wet. Within ten minutes they had the information they wanted, plus the gaudy communicator.<p>

During the interrogation, Superman stayed outside, looking for all the other possible assassins around the camp. He purposely blocked out his comrade's methods of questioning. There were just some things in this world he rather not think about, and what Bats did with a criminal behind closed doors was one of them. And when Robin was involved, he really didn't care.

"They were contacted separately," Batman told him, joining him outside. "They don't even know who their competitors are."

"Competitors eh? Sounds like Slade's playing a dangerous game here."

"One with a time limit," he agreed. "Apparently the circus was to be watched for a year, then burned to the ground unless told otherwise or if they aren't contacted once in forty-eight hours."

"I've kept my ears open for the same ring tone as that one earlier," the man of steel stated. "I've heard it twice in the past half hour. So not as many as we thought?"

"If I were him," the Bat started, glaring further into the abyss, "then I'd stagger the calls throughout the two days. Make it harder for anyone to find them that way. Also make it easier to contact him if things go wrong. Memorized his voice?"

"Think so," Superman retorted, imitating their first catch's voice perfectly.

The dark knight tinkered with the communicator as they spoke, attaching it to his wrist computer. Within minutes he found a way to locate the other ones within the grounds. Thankfully, these communicators were similar to his old design, the one Robin now used with the Titans. Useful, but easy for him to hack. A holoscreen appeared above his wrist, giving the locations of the rest of them. There were ten in total.

"Good. After they're taken in, you'll be taking Slade's calls."

"Figured as much." The alien looked over the map shrewdly before nodding. "I'll grab the two I heard first. You grab a couple then we'll meet back up here in twenty minutes. Sounds good?"

"If Sling Shot is any indication, it might take a little more than that." For a moment Batman was reminded of the names that stuck out to him. Cheshire wasn't one to go down easy, and neither was Ragdoll. Getting the two of them out of the troupe would be harder than they liked. Just where would they be placed around here? They should hold off on them until they had taken care of the other C listers.

"Maybe." Superman looked towards where his next target was and zoomed off, yanking three gunmen out of their beds before they could scream. The Bat shook his head as he started towards the two he spotted going towards the animal cages.

As far as plans went, for once theirs went smoothly. Between the two of them, they managed to identify and grab about a dozen lower ranked assassins, taking their communicators and having Superman memorize each of their voices and code phrases as they went. At one point in their operation, a Slade-com went off, forcing the man of steel to stop part way through to answer it.

Immediately he hated the voice on the other end. Smooth as silk, dark as night, and as menacing as Lex Luthor on a bad day. This man had plans, and none of them were good. Despite wanting to reach through the com and wringing the man's neck on the other end, Superman gave the answering code phrase for that particular contact and hung up as expected. He just bought Robin a little more time.

The moon was starting to set when the two long time associates reconvened at the big top. The higher ranked assassins were left, and they didn't have much time.

"Ever met this 'Sizzler' before?" the Kryptonian asked, eyeing his friend.

"No, but I have dealt with Ragdoll. Green Arrow and Speedy know Cheshire. She'll be the wild card."

"Wild card?" That was odd, even for the caped crusader to say. "How?"

"She's known to defy orders for her own ends when she's with a group," Batman noted.

"And because I'm right behind you."

Both men jerked around poised to fight when they heard her feline like voice. Neither had sensed or heard her come. Even her heartbeat seemed nonexistent. This young girl was good. The only thing they could guess was she was smiling behind that mask of hers.

"I have to say, I'm very curious," she started, twirling her sais playfully. She seemed to have no interest in fighting them at the moment. "Why are two Justice League members, two of the big three, interested in protecting this little circus? I've heard of this troupe before Slade offered the job a couple months back, but really, it's not a threat and it isn't protecting someone important. They aren't rich either. Mind telling me why Deathstroke made such an easy job and you two are taking out the competition?"

They didn't say a word for a moment, but as it became clear she wasn't planning on attacking, Batman slowly eased his stance. "Personal reasons."

"Hm. Must be." She must have looked up and down the two for a few minutes before tossing them her communicator. "Passcode's Alice, last contact around noon today. I for one am not getting in the middle of a personal war between the League and him. Besides, I've got a better job offer elsewhere. Just wanted to know what the big deal was about. Tootles."

With that she sheathed her weapons and leapt off her perch, disappearing into the night. A confused Superman was about to go after her when Batman stopped him. "But she might—"

"GA reported she's a freelancer. She has no loyalties to anyone and she isn't foolish. Cheshire avoids the League in general or any job that might involve her with us. But if it suits her," he indicated to the Slade-com, "she will help whomever she chooses."

"She's still an assassin," the man of steel countered.

"There will be other days." The man's determination reappeared on his face. "Robin shouldn't wait any longer than necessary."

Duly reminded, Superman nodded his consent. He looked back to the tents and trailers, then to the Bat. "Right. Which one's next?"

"You grab Sizzler. Ragdoll's mine."

"Knew that contortionist couldn't be good." He gave his friend a smile before dashing off to the far side of the grounds. Batman sent off a grapple, swinging to where he believed his target was.

Haley's current, and soon to be former, contortionist was a restless sleeper to say the least. And he snored. Because of this, he was condemned to sleeping in his own small tent. This only made things easier for Batman to grab him. Like all the others he had detained, the Bat first gagged him with a strong, adhesive puddy before pulling him out of bed.

If it were any other low ranking assassin, the initial shock would have kept him silent and struggling for a few minutes, long enough for Batman to get him away and tied up. But Ragdoll wasn't just a contortionist. He spent time in Arkham. Instantly he was awake, bringing out the knives he had hidden all around his person, even while sleeping. He quickly wriggled out of Batman's hands and started slicing at him, moving in very inhuman ways.

The dark knight barely managed to dodge a slice down his arm before throwing his trademark weapons at him to throw him off guard. The contortionist easily avoided them before launching himself at the hero. Bladed knuckles tried to dive into his armored chest, but were easily deflected before cutting flesh. Batman pushed aside another blow, forcing the assassin back just as the bataranges finished their return trip, ramming into the guy's head and back. As he reflexively arched backwards from the blows, his opponent kicked in his stomach, cracking a few ribs in the process. His cognitive senses jarred and the wind knocked clear out of him, his gag still well in place, Ragdoll collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Batman coldly stepped closer to the man, then stomped on his back to make certain he wasn't getting back up on his own anymore. Satisfied, he grabbed both the man's forearms, knocked the elbows together, then applied the same sticky puddy he used as a gag to bind them together. He then reached down to the assassin's legs and firmly bound all the easily twisted limbs together in the same gooey mess.

The dark knight scooped up some dirt off the ground and tossed it over substance before rubbing what was left of the puddy off his gloves. Wonderful invention that one. Stuck to everything but what was coated in an opposing sleek substance, which also happened to make items fireproof. Batman's uniform was coated in it, making the puddy very effective against his enemies and not himself. He had to give the guy who invented it a raise.

The detective spent a few minutes searching for the Slade communicator before he threw the assassin over his shoulder, dragging him back to the rendezvous point. Batman searched his person before tossing him next to the others. He looked up after a moment when he heard a slight whistling. Superman was gliding down towards him, the last assassin barely hanging from his singed hand.

"Got anything to stop pyro-metas in that belt of yours?"

His friend didn't even blink as he reached into his belt and pulled out a capsule and tossed it to him. "Should insulate him from giving off any heat signatures. Exactly what does he do?"

"Very hot hands." The alien rubbed his jaw in annoyance. "Has a mean punch too. Any trouble with yours?"

"No more than usual."

His comrade nodded before dropping the assassin on the ground, closely followed by the pellet. Some kind of high density, fire resistant, silicon foam, gushed out and all over the man called 'Sizzler'. It hardened after a moment, making him easy pickings for the two of them to take away later. "Did you get your guy's communicator?"

"It broke," Batman growled distastefully. "What he has to say would be useless."

"So we're on the clock now."

"Looks it." Both exchanged looks of exasperation. This was still going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, like I said, kinda gave up on the Ragdoll fight. Was going to have Chesh fight too at first, but thought it over and decided her self preservation instincts would stop her from going head to head with those two. I really like her in YJ. She seems like a really real villain/antihero to me.

Geh, now I have to cook up some more talking chapters before I finally save Robin. The titans are coming back of course and those communicators are far more valuable than they look. 

FYI, there's a poll on my profile. For my next series/listing why it takes me so long to get back to posing more of this. yeah, I've started three of them to tell the truth, adn one's a series of one shots. Please take it and see how my brain just doesn't stop, even when I should be working on something else. XP


	15. Ch 15 Memories of a Boy

**Disclaimer:** since ownership requires money, and I don't have any, I don't own this. gee. that's simple.

WOW! Two updates within a week of each other? is that possible? well guess what! I've got about three chapters done these past few days so I decided to post. Also edited ch. 13 because I found an inconsistency I wanted to fix and refer to later. But it may be a bit before I get ch. 18 done. I found a pattern in my writing. If I have to do a bit of research or have to do a fight scene, I take forever to get it done. =/ oh well.

So expect more updates this week. I'm really hoping to get this guy done at last. it was my third or fourth fanfic to start on this site and I've already finished about 38 others. bad girl. One shots or mini-series are so much easier.

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 15 – Memories of a Boy**

Cyborg kept running his search algorithms, despite knowing Slade could evade them easily. Raven was still doing searches using her astral form and the other two kept at their patrols, praying for someone or something to point them into the right direction. They didn't stop for any more than a quick meal and nap since the world's finest left to take care of their lead. Though the teens still didn't know what they had found, they knew it had something to do with Robin's past, a taboo subject for all of them.

Meeting the two legends was one of several team members' dreams, Beast Boy especially. They knew it could happen one day, Robin being who he was, but since the boy wonder wasn't too keen on talking about (or to) his mentor, it was an easily forgotten fantasy. Besides, they had their own adventures to take care of. Now though, they were all working the same case, and the team wanted to prove they were heroes too.

And that meant finding Robin.

From the instant the two men left, they resumed their search. Pretending the video never happened was fine by them. Starfire was especially eager to find their leader, even looking deeper into the old haunts Slade used before. One could even say the alien princess was tearing the city apart to find him.

If it weren't for the regular villain appearing and making trouble, they may have had more results. Control Freak's interruption took forever to subdue, but they still managed to stop the crazed fanboy from turning a military base into a copy of _Space Trails: Mach Two's_ main bridge. Mad Mod poked his head out of hiding for a few hours, only to disappear again after making the local soccer team believe they were British and should be in the NFL. And then Fang decided to raid a couple of the local jewelers. Each attack only added to the Titan's workload, and little progress was made during those near two days the men were gone.

So it was only logical that each of the teens flipped out when they saw the two of them in their living room once again.

Both the Leaguers ignored Beast Boy turning into a rabbit and hopping around them eagerly and Cyborg's jaw dropping as he watched them near rebuild his computer for whatever project they were working on. Ignoring Starfire's hovering over them was a little more difficult, but no one ignored Raven and her asking over and over again, "Did you find anything on Robin?"

"Not yet," Superman answered as he helped place a better processor into their computers. "But we did take care of what's keeping Robin with this Slade character."

"YO!" Cyborg pointed vehemently at his favorite machine, shaking slightly in outrage. "What are you doing to my systems?"

"You did?" Starfire said at almost the same time. "What joyous news! What was it that friend Robin was so willing to throw his life into Slade's hands for?"

"His first family," Batman answered evenly before finishing the relay hookups. The Titans eyes widened dangerously at the words. They remembered how Robin was when even one of them were threatened, and how he'd willingly put himself in danger for their sakes. He always professed they were his family now, and nothing else really mattered. If his 'first family', his real family, was being threatened in such a way that he couldn't stop their deaths except by being Slade's apprentice, they knew he would do it.

A bag bulged next to the dark knight suspiciously. He didn't even budge as the man of steel placed the last piece next to him to finish the connection. "We found assassins poised to kill them at a moment's notice. Had to take them out and retrieve their communicators. Your systems have the best range for this, but are unable to process the program to enable the right kind of search, one that won't put him in anymore danger."

The Bat finished his delicate work before opening the bag and taking out several Slade communicators, similar to their Titan ones except for the 'S' on it instead of a 'T'. Specialized cables linked to each one and then a special bar connected to the new computer. He looked at Cyborg once before taking out a flashdrive and uploading a particular computer program. "Your systems are getting an upgrade. No one will be able to trace your signals who isn't connected to your network. Most viruses won't work on it either."

"Oh." They all looked at their newly JLA and Bat approved computer systems in surprise before their techie came over and started geeking out. "Are these mach fourteen processors? Twenty-five million terabits of memory? 5G network capability? I didn't even think this was out yet!"

Superman gave a short laugh. "Probably isn't. How long until we get a bite?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We're backtracking Slade's signal the next time he calls his people off," the man of steel explained. "We took their coms the other night, memorized their voices and passcodes if they had them, then put them in jail. That's what took so long for us to get back really. Sending them all to the right prisons and making sure they weren't publicly announced. We only have about two days max before the press will be notified of their captures.

"Anyway, the next time your Slade calls, we'll be back tracking the signal to its source," the alien continued. "We're still playing his henchmen until we have an exact fix. How many calls do we need again?"

"Three." Batman finished downloading the necessary program before setting it up, not really listening to his comrade. "If he's moving Robin around, more. If he's not, then we'll know."

"What if he's not in Jump anymore?" Beast Boy had to ask, despite knowing it was probably a bad question to put out.

"He's still here," Raven answered him. "I can sense he's somewhere in the city, just can't get an exact fix on him. Slade's doing something to prevent me from making contact with him. Probably something he picked up from Trigon."

"Trigon?" The confused expression on Superman's face was nearly priceless.

"A transdimensional demon who turned the world populace, including us, into stone until the Titans took him down." Batman's cold fact giving though made their jaws drop. He really did know everything. "He's also Raven's father."

"Not really." Their empath's eyes became deathly cold at that statement. "He never acted like a father to me. He only sired me."

"My condolences." If it weren't for her ability to feel the twinge of guilt coming from this man, Raven wouldn't have believed him. She couldn't stay mad at this man, especially since he gave the shortest explanations possible to avoid any more embarrassing details. The Bat looked at his ally. "Program's ready. Just need to wait for the calls."

"And you're going to get some rest now," Superman mockingly chided, "just like we agreed."

The dark knight scowled, mentally grumbling at the alien still floating in the air. "My time is better spent—"

"When we find Robin's location," the Kryptonian insisted, "you're going to need all your faculties working at their best. And that means food and rest."

"I slept on the plane."

"That wasn't sleep and you know it." Superman seemed to shake his head at the other man's stubbornness. "Now you get to one of their guest rooms and lay down, or I'm going to that hotel and dragging Al… Agent A over here to make sure you're rested. Got it?"

This seemed to silence the caped crusader for a long moment. The teens could see a glaring contest and a battle of wills between the two. Neither were about to give up. Eventually Beast Boy ventured to raise a hand to ask a question. "Uh… I know I probably shouldn't ask, but… who's 'Agent A'?"

"Good question," Raven murmured, sensing the inner turmoil inside the detective. Apparently this 'Agent A' had some power over him, enough to make him nervous at the least. Made her curious how Robin would respond to this one. Did Batman have a superior?

The dark knight glared at them for a moment before stalking off to the hall. "Stay by the coms. I want to know the instant the third call is made."

"Got it. Sleep tight!" Superman waved at his friend, smiling sweetly, as the door closed behind him. He then shook his head, mentally tired, and turned to the Titans. "Sorry about him. Very testy when he's exhausted. And once he confirmed Robin was missing…"

He shrugged, probably intending that was explanation enough. He looked over to the kitchen, finally putting his feet back on the ground. "Mind if I make something? I'm a better cook than he is."

"Be our guest," Beast Boy murmured, still watching the man of steel with fanboy enthusiasm. The man smiled at him before walking over to their kitchen and taking out different ingredients for one recipe or another.

"Uhh… what did you mean by that?" Cyborg asked after a minute or two.

"About what?"

"About him being testy and tired and how that ties to Robin being missing." The teen cocked his head, remembering their first few weeks as a team. "I mean, this is the first time we've met him really. He didn't pop up two years ago ya know. It was like he didn't care or something."

"He didn't show up?" Superman looked over them all in mild surprise. "Really? He hasn't come by to check on Robin at all?"

"Haven't seen him even once," Raven confirmed.

"Yeah," Beast boy added. "I was so hoping to meet him and the rest of the Justice League after that mini invasion thing way back when."

"Oh that." The Kryptonian looked away embarrassed as he cracked open a few eggs. "Well, the reason we didn't come over was because… Robin kind of threatened all of us, particularly Batman."

The man gave an awkward half smile while the teens' jaws dropped. Robin… threatened… the Justice League? That pointy haired kid could threaten the most powerful people on Earth? No wonder Slade wanted him. But Superman continued, still embarrassed.

"You see, Robin joined the community as Batman's protégé when he was nine. And Batman's a… very protective… guardian?" He wasn't quite sure how to explain it for a minute or two before giving up. "Oh forget it. He's an overprotective dad. Maybe the age difference between them is too small to be like most fathers and sons, but that's how they are. Or were.

"I remember when Robin was dead tired after a patrol but followed after Batman to one of our meetings anyway. He'd either be sleeping in Batman's room or curled up in a corner under Batman's cape until it was done. Sometimes he'd wake up to walk out with him, but most the time Batman carried him home. As he got older, we saw him tagging along less and less, but he was always one of the cutest kids we ever knew."

"Robin? Cute?" Both teenage boys looked at each other for a moment in shock before laughing straight out. Their tough leader, cute? Yeah right.

Superman smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, cute. Really one of the sweetest kids I've ever known. Always smiling, cracking jokes, and occasionally pulling pranks on us. There was this one time when he was eleven that he superglued everyone's pants to their chairs. Flash was so mad when he had to vibrate through his chair to get clear of it without ripping his suit. Both Wonder Woman and Aquaman had to wait until Bats used a solvent to leave there's too."

"What about you?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. Cyborg was still laughing at the nature of the prank. "What did you do?"

"I was lucky. I sat on my cape. I also happened to be the first one to stand up, so they heard it rip. We all froze for a moment before Batman took a look at his partner sleeping in the corner and shook his head." He chuckled at the memory fondly now. The kid had quite the impish spark in him. And at times it made Batman proud.

"Anyway, Bats is super protective over Robin, especially after the whole Two-Face fiasco."

"Two-face?" Raven looked over to her cackling friends then to the computer monitors. "Robin kept saying that name in his message."

"Yeah, he would." Superman finished scrambling the eggs he'd cracked open and tested the pan he was going to use. Finally warm enough. "He's a guy in Gotham whose face was attacked by acid. He went crazy and from then on brought ruin to the place, and Batman. He especially wanted to hurt him. And the fastest way to hurt him, is to hurt Robin."

He looked straight into their eyes at this last statement, gaining complete control over their mood. The boys had managed to settle down after a minute as the thought sunk in. Raven only had to hear it before looking towards where Batman was headed. Some things were beginning to make sense now.

"Batman's tried to bench Robin several times," the man of steel continued after a few minutes, letting the egg mixture coagulate a bit. "He really tried to retire him, give him a normal life. But you know Robin. He's just as stubborn as his mentor and won't quit no matter what.

"I don't know what those two fought about back then, but I do know that it was enough for Robin to run out here and try to make a new life for himself. To get out of Batman's shadow is what he said I think. The two made a deal apparently. Robin doesn't tell you who he is, safeguarding both their identities, and Batman doesn't drag him back to Gotham or interfere with anything you're doing." He gave a long sigh. "Then both of them threatened us to stay away from this Tower and only come by for global emergencies or when our cases cross."

"How exactly did they threaten you?" Cyborg was getting really curious now.

"Robin knows us better than anyone," Superman insisted, finishing up the eggs. "He has all the best stories to tell about the League. And since Robin's got even better ones on Batman, he coerced him to enforce us staying out of Titan affairs."

"Rob resorted to blackmail?" Raven was impressed, yet still disapproved.

"Those two do whatever it takes to get the job done," the man emphasized, sweeping the eggs onto a clean plate. "Blackmail is just one way they can get us. Robin threatened to talk to my Ma about it really."

To this the teens laughed again, some louder than others. Superman just scratched his head a bit, feeling awkward like nothing else. After a minute or so, Beast Boy calmed down enough to look around. "Hey, where's Starfire?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ever wondered why the league had nothing to do with the titans the whole series long? Well here's one theory. I always thought Rob had more on the league than anyone else. I'm planning to have Dick threaten Superman and the League in another story later in such a way that it proves that he's the most powerful character in the DC universe. Course he only uses that threat to save his family's lives (plus the world but that's not really important =P).

So Superman's now telling the titans stories about Robin while Bats goes off to get some rest. Or does he? Starfire isn't my favorite coupling with Dick, but in this series, she's really the only cannon option. Don't hate her, but I know DaddyBats doesn't approve of her either.

Anywho, raven's starting to approve of Batman and will continue to impress each other (okay, I like Rae. She's an interesting character. i like tortured souls). Cyborg gets the full bat/wayne tech upgrade and it'll only get better tech wise. Fanboy BB will just continue to drool over supes and Bats. and Supes, well he's just hanging out, humoring the kids until they can get this done.

Now it's time to say good night. Reviews are loved and responded to if you pose a question. And still have poll on profile. when this story's done, it will change. TTFN!


	16. Ch 16 Hidden Treasures

**Disclaimer:** *looks off into space* ... uh... I know I'm supposed to say something clever here, but can't think of it at the moment. Oh well. I don't own Teen Titans and all that jazz.

Originally this was part of the previous chapter but I thought it'd be best to make it its own. It's also containing another theory of mine, but I have a second theory as well for another story I'm cooking up. =P You'll get it soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 16 – Hidden Treasures**

Starfire wanted to talk to the man who raised Robin very very much. She tried to follow him, but lost sight of him within seconds of her following. Disappointed, she decided to do the next best thing and search him out among their guest rooms.

Well, they were more like temporary and spare rooms for when the other Titans decided to stay the night. Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad almost had dedicated rooms for themselves being some of the most frequent visitors. They and Robin would sometimes go off on their own and talk behind closed doors. Once she and the others wondered what they were talking about and decided to spy on them. Turned out the four of them were just playing cards and complaining about their former mentors and partners. Robin rarely spoke about his, but often compared notes with Speedy and then joined in on stories about the other's mentors. Though she and her friends wanted to know more about what they talked about and be part of the conversation, they quickly learned to just let them talk undisturbed. Robin gave them all a stern lecture when they found the camera.

As she wondered the halls, poking her head into each empty room, she started to wonder if the great man of the bats had left the building entirely. Sighing in near defeat, Starfire wandered to friend Robin's room in hope to figure out where else the man would be. Robin would know, wouldn't he? Maybe she could absorb his brilliant knowledge about the man and figure it out from there.

When she opened the door, she jerked back in surprise. Batman was crouched on the floor, lifting a board she didn't know could more. "Oh! There you are!"

"What do you want?" The dark knight shifted the board to the side, a touch of confusion coming to his face.

"I just wanted to…" Star spotted the familiar steel case inside the mysterious hole, blinking in surprise. "Oh! The case! Robin's very special case! How did you know of it?"

"I didn't." Batman slid the case out then looked back into the hole again. "I was just checking if he had the same habits."

"Habits?" She cocked her head to the side as she came closer to him. "What habits? Of having a special case no one must see in the hole in the floor?"

"No, candy stash." The man looked back to the case in growing curiosity. "Didn't think he'd up security on that."

"Oh but it is not candy." The alien princess smiled knowingly at the case. She remembered the chase she and her friends, and so many villains, had to retrieve this one case Robin felt was precious from Ding Dong Daddy. "It is filled with much that he cares about."

"And you know this how?" He settled the case to the side, raising an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"Because Robin showed its contents to us." Star smiled graciously before reaching towards it. "And I do believe he would be less concerned if you saw what was inside as well. May I help in opening it?"

Batman looked at the lock on the case for a brief moment before touching it himself. Starfire was amazed he deciphered the combination within seconds, but then floated over to the dark knight's side to see the contents once again. She didn't pick up the disbelieving surprise in the man's demeanor as they looked inside.

Within were many things of great worth to Robin. The largest item was a small costume, just the right size for an eight year old. Friend Robin said it was the last thing he wore before he started his path as a vigilante. Next to it was a set of rings on a chain. The rest of the case contained an album, a framed photo face down, and several news clippings that hadn't been filed away yet. Each one was about Batman.

The detective set the case on top of Robin's desk before fingering through each clipping, reading over them briefly before setting it aside. After a few minutes of silence, he picked out the album and found even more news clippings and articles. Each about Batman and Robin. Most were from obscure tabloids or papers, some never credited for their accuracy and others no longer in print due to the economy. They were dated, starting from the beginning of Robin's adventures to the day he left. And yet there was still two more years worth of articles on Batman in there.

"Friend Robin said," Starfire near whispered after a few minutes, "that inside this case was the reason he kept fighting. He would not let us look at the photographs, nor let Beast Boy read the papers of news, but he let us know what was inside was precious."

Batman said nothing in response just kept looking at the articles slowly. Star watched him for a long moment before leaving his shoulder and setting her feet on the ground. Only when she couldn't see what he could did the man slide out the photographs. Tension left his face as he looked at them before he slid them back into place, even one Star hadn't noted tucked into the folds of the small costume. The man's usually scary demeanor seemed to melt away to lonely sadness as he shut the case.

"Should have known." The man's gaze reminded the alien princess of Galfore when she last saw him. It was clear to her now the man missed Robin, very much. He tried to hide it as he put the case back where he found it, replacing the board with ease.

"Aauuuhhhmmm…. Mister Man of the Bats?" Batman gave her a long look for the butchering of his name. His scariness had returned. "Ahhh… My friends say you are Robin's k'norfka, the one who raised him since he was very small. Beast Boy says that is a 'nanny'."

"I wasn't his nanny," he snapped back quickly, raising back to his full height. He softened a little though when he saw her frightened expression. She was, after all, just asking about Robin. "But I did take care of him after what happened to his parents."

"But…" Star hesitated asking. The man didn't seem keen on answering any questions. "What did happen? Robin never—"

"It's not my place to tell," Batman stated evenly. "It is his story, not mine."

"But he never speaks of his childhood," she insisted. "Not without much sadness and regret. He sometimes tells us of his life, then becomes quiet. As if remembering the good times is painful for him."

Starfire looked down in concerned thought. Though she and Robin had officially become a couple, the young leader hadn't completely opened up to her. She loved him dearly, and he her, but there was still something holding him back. If only she could understand him better. Maybe then her uneasiness would go away.

The dark knight took a deep sigh before shaking his head. "It's not my place to tell you anything about his life. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"But when will he be ready? I fear he will never be ready or let us know who he truly is." Robin always kept his mask on. She never saw his eyes. He never talked about his family or his friends back home. He always seemed to be trying too hard to be something, some ideal. It was one of their suspicions that Robin worked so hard at first to catch Slade not because he was a criminal, but because he wanted to prove something.

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Believe it or not, you know more about him than you think."

"Huh?"

"Robin doesn't do duel identities like Superman and I. From the beginning Robin was only a stronger, braver version of himself," he stated evenly. "His civilian identity would be a liability if you knew it. It's safer for everyone if it isn't known."

"Safer?"

"The mask isn't just for him. It's for me. He's protecting me and everyone who works with me in Gotham. In the world. Just by wearing that mask."

The statement took a second or two to sink into her, but it clicked easily. Though no one pushed their leader to tell them his true name or take off the mask, they had wondered. She even wondered why anyone would wear a mask at all. She and the others didn't have a secret identity. They really couldn't. But Robin, they knew he had one. They just didn't know why he kept it from them. Now she knew.

Starfire smiled fondly thinking of her very best of friends. "He is truly brave and wonderful."

Batman grunted in the affirmative, then tried to rub his eyes over his cowl but found it difficult. "Look, I'm tired. I know you'd like to know more about Robin, but that guy is right about one thing. We're going to need everything we've got when we take down Slade in a few hours."

"Oh." The alien girl jerked up straight, realizing she was preventing Robin's k'norfka from receiving the rest he needed. "My apologies. May I direct you to—"

"I'm sleeping here."

The statement jarred her for a moment before something donned on her. "I see. You wish to be close to him somehow. Then I shall wish you a good night, and may your dreams be filled with sweets, candies, and pies."

Batman watched her leave, expressionless at the statement she left him with. Only when the door was firmly closed did he voice his thoughts. "He likes her… why?" The former mentor shook his head as he leaned over his feet to take off his boots. "Barbara is a much better catch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay, I'm a Dick/Babs shipper, and I heard once that Bruce didn't entirely approve of Kori. Though he won't fight Dick over her (conjecture) I'd think he'd always support him with Barbara more. =P

as for the famous mysterious case, I've got two theories about it. But either way, what's inside has to be linked with Bruce and be irreplaceable. So his costume from the circus, a picture of his parents, one of Bruce and him, then an official record of their battles together, and then any scrap of information on Batman since his departure sounds pretty reasonable. Also putting it where his candy stash would have been sounds pretty good too.

Of course Dick would have a candy stash. Did you really think he wouldn't? =P

Still working on next few chapters so don't get used to frequent updates. Poll still up but I have a pretty good idea what's gonna happen soon anyway. Comments always loved. ;D


	17. Ch 17 Debating Signals

**Disclaimer:**Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think this collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm a girl. A girl who has... everything... Dude, get out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs. I own nothing and and this story isn't over yet.

In fact, bit hung up on the fight scene I've been going for since day one. Man I hate doing fight scenes. Yet it's necessary. XP anywho, We're almost there! But first we need a plan. Glad Babs has a lot of fans here. I was a little scared at first with that last chapter ending. I plan on having Bruce tease Dick about it later. =P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 17 – Debating Signals**

Bruce woke when he heard his JLA communicator go off. Clark was probably sick of looking for him, or didn't feel like searching the tower, or (heaven forbid) ask his fellow alien where he was. The man, somehow comfortable on his former partner's small bed, almost chose to ignore the call in favor for the first restful sleep he had since this whole fiasco started. Almost. He wasn't about to forget whom he was worrying over for so long.

"Third call in?"

"Yep. Mind getting in here so we can make heads or tails of this program of yours? We tried but…"

Bruce took a deep breath before shoving himself into a sitting position. His cape and cowl was draped over his head still, like a child who pulled his security blanket over his eyes to keep the monsters from finding him. It allowed him to sleep comfortably during the day without exposing his identity should someone walk in. sensing no one would interrupt him there now, the man pulled it off and wandered to the private bathroom his boy would use.

"That's why I told you to report when the call was made." He washed his face briefly before drying it off and replacing his mask and cape. The dark knight went back for his boots and gloves before making any indication he was ready to depart. His belt, left beside him earlier on the bed, was the last item put back in place before he left the room to finish solving his riddle. "It's a new program and has only been tested once."

"Latest and greatest."

"It guarantees Wilson hasn't had time to counter it."

Batman could hear the confusion in his comrade's voice when he finally responded. "Wilson?"

"Explain later."

"I thought we were looking for Slade?"

"Slade Wilson. Explain later." He was just walking through the doors to the Titan's living room when he heard the man of steel comment.

"You really didn't sleep at all on the flight back did you." Superman shook his head as his friend came towards them. "Did you get any this time?"

"Some." Batman wasn't about to tell them how well he slept in Robin's bed. It'd make him sound like a pervert or something similar. He just couldn't relax in any of the other rooms. Their security was too light. Starfire was the only other person who could get in there easily, and that was due to the boy's infatuation with her.

"Think it'll be enough?" his friend asked, still skeptical.

"Move." Cyborg leapt out of the computer chair on Batman's sharp order, completely ignoring the other Leaguer's question. He instead typed away on the computer, maneuvering the program perfectly so it did exactly what he wanted. With the three signals back-traced as discretely as they were, he could easily triangulate Slade's position. He pulled up a few maps, applying the program to them with ease.

The all powerful alien gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Must have been."

"Hey B-Man!" Cyborg asked, somewhat annoyed. "How do you work that thing?"

"Practice." With the maps up and the program results running, he found triangulation would not be an issue. All three times the signal came from the same building, just a different room each time. The building itself must have been specially designed if the titans had yet to find Robin. "Slade's there."

"Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed leaping into the air excitedly.

"Let's go get 'em!" Cyborg fist pumped the air, charging his sonic cannon before turning towards the door.

"Yes! Let us all bring our friend home!" Starfire and the other two were nearly to the door when Raven's black energy blocked their path.

"Hold on a minute." She looked over to the two men who hadn't moved from the computer screen. "How come we didn't find him earlier? We've looked everywhere, and I know we didn't miss that building."

"That's what I'd like to know." Superman glared at the screen as Batman hacked through city records. "I flew over the whole city, X-ray and telescopic vision everywhere. I didn't see him either. Or hear him. How is Slade keeping him hidden?"

"The building has a basement," the dark knight informed them after a minute. He tapped away a little longer before revealing what information was coming on the screens for all of them to see. The teens crowd the monitors once again. "And half the place is lined in lead. We need to know what we're up against before anyone goes charging in there."

"And a plan." Raven looked over all the details carefully, nearly at the same rhythm as the Bat next to her. "Slade's escaped and evaded us before. We have to catch him this time."

"Agreed." There was a slight growl in the man's voice but no one could blame him. They all wanted to do the same.

It took half an hour for the six of them to know everything they could about Slade's new lair. The basement seemed to consist of only a few rooms, originally used for extra storage in that warehouse. Lead lined the walls and there were four exits above ground. Who knew if there was one below. According to city blueprints, there were catwalks, stairs and ladders everywhere, and very few and nigh inaccessible windows only useful for daylight. The basement entrance was hidden somewhere in the northeast corner of the building and it looked like that was the only entrance of any sort a person could use.

More than likely the whole building was wired. The Titans informed the Leaguers that Slade had a tendency to blow up things that were compromised. So if they messed this up, not only would they likely lose Robin, they'd lose their only lead to finding him later. This revelation led to every other teen telling them all they've encountered with the mad man in the past. Though the news was old to the dark knight, the man of tomorrow felt he understood his enemy a lot better now.

"Think there'll be kryptonite?" Superman asked his friend hypothetically.

Batman nodded, a thinking glare firmly on his face. "Expect it even if there isn't. If Slade knows Robin as well as we think he does, he'll know you'll come after him too."

"We should probably call in some of the others," the alien offered cautiously. "I bet Flash or GL would help. Diana would—"

"We're not bringing her in." The quick snap at his comrade reminded him the two had a fight recently and Robin was brought up. Batman took a deep breath before partly agreeing. "I'll call them in as a last resort."

"Hey, we can take care of Slade," Cyborg announced defiantly. "We've handled him before."

"Really…"

"Kids," Superman started, knowing a fight was coming, "no offence, but your track record with this guy isn't the greatest. And this might be our only chance to save Robin before he breaks and gives into this guy."

"I said we can handle it." The cyber teen stood his ground, quickly joined by Starfire. "We've beaten him before and can do it again, so long as we work together."

"I agree. With all of us, we can kick the butt."

"I don't think you quite understand what I'm say—"

"We know what you're saying. You don't trust us to save Robin."

"Dude, is that true?" Beast Boy looked both confused and a little crushed at this statement. "Do you really not trust us?"

"It's not a matter of trust kid. It's about—"

"We will not stand aside and just let our friend be mistreated. We will go and save him! With or without your assistance!"

"Enough." Batman's dark glare, combined with Raven's chilling aura, silenced everyone in the room. Though neither of them had spoken, they both mentally agreed that this fight was pointless.

The dark knight looked them all in the eye as he explained. "Green Lantern and Flash would only be called in as a last resort, to ensure Slade does not get away with Robin should we fail. And I mean we. All of us."

"You have a plan." Raven's statement was everyone else's question. The man kept his cool gaze on them all, still for a small moment. Then he smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, bats has a plan. Also, during that flight back that I've mentioned a few times, he found out everything he could on Slade/Deathstroke. This is important for the end. Extra kudos for those who can figure out which Titan argued when. I think I like to make Superman underestimate kids in general. Did that in 'Without Me' too. =P

I really think Bats would only be able to sleep in Robin's room because there's some familiarity with it. Security and parental love there. There's really no other reason for him to sleep there. Besides, I'd think some parents sleep in their kids rooms when they miss them. Kids sleep in parents rooms for that reason after all. *putting foot in mouth now*

Anywho, debating putting up a sample poll with the first chapter of those other stories on my current poll so we can get a solid look at what series should go up next. two of them already have tastes up so I'm not too worried about them. What do you think?


	18. Ch 18 Together!

**Disclaimer:** No ownership required for characters in fanfiction. which is good, because I don't own any of these.

FINALLY! got that freakin' fight sequence done! I hate doing fight scenes. Anywho, enjoy this one. I have a feeling this story will be ending pretty soon. Thank heavens! Anywho, if you can tell me a better chapter title for this one, please do. I've kinda lost the ability to come up with good ones as of late. XP So, enjoy the first half of Batman's plan, and the next part with Robin in it. Love the last line in this chapter though. X3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 18 – Together!**

"Everyone in position?"

"Ready on my end."

"Copy that."

"In position."

"I am at my post."

"Looks like we're ready to go."

"Remember our main objectives, and stick to the plan." He focused his binoculars on the building, looking it over once more. This had to work. Robin wouldn't have another chance.

* * *

><p>"It's time to get up apprentice." Slade's cool voice filled the stony room. For once Robin was resting on that meager pad in the corner of his large prison cell. He gave up that fight when his captor sedated him for a day or so to force him to be still and rest. It was to make sure he was in the bet condition possible to send that message. The message he had to make to stop the Titans stop searching for him. The one he hid a message in for his mentor. That old guy better come and solve it soon.<p>

He was beginning to crack.

Robin's concept of time had warped. He slept when Slade let him sleep, and now he ate what was given him, though it was still little. He did what he was ordered to do and started to say little. It wasn't because he was conforming to the man's wishes. He was just getting too worn and tired to fight. The shock collar had done exactly what the man wanted him to do, become mildly obedient.

Wouldn't call the man 'Father' though. He had that much energy to rebel and there was no way he'd give Slade the total satisfaction of winning.

Still, he didn't want another round of being a punching bag. So he grudgingly pushed himself off the thin sleeping pad and onto his feet. Robin tried to focus his mind on something, anything, but unless his brain wandered to his childhood memories, it was often going blank. Part of him wondered how long he'd been there and therefore how much he really slept. Was be being sleep deprived as well in hopes of brainwashing him? He heard of such methods before, but if being tired and sore always meant easily manipulated, then that failed with Batman a long time ago. This teen's mind was not going to change.

But it was so hard to fight anymore. To focus. He could barely stand. Maybe Slade's plan for him was working. Because somewhere under that metal mask, the man was smiling. "That's my boy. Come to the room's center and stand at attention. There are questions that need answering."

Dumbly the teen complied, slowly walking to the center of the room. The boy wonder ignored all the jabbing pains in his body, the pins and needles, the aching muscles and joints. His wrist was still sprained but thanks to that forced rest he could stand straight again. Being obedient meant less shocks. Being nearly silent gave him near to none. Parts of him were recovering while others sported new bruises. It was likely a few ribs had cracked as well. And what didn't hurt outright was numb.

Yet he stood in the middle of the room and managed to put himself into a military stance. Slade seemed to like it. Must have been in the military once. Come to think of it, if it weren't for his smooth low voice, he sounded like a C.O.. Or a general. If… no, when he got out of there, he'd have to look in the Pentagon's data base for anything related to him. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Robin's mind blanked for a minute before the mystery man stood before him, looking the boy over. Both were silent for a moment before he could hear the man smile. "Tell me my apprentice. Why hasn't the Justice League ever appeared in Jump? Tale has it you are one of their favorites. So wouldn't they have appeared by now?"

The young acrobat blinked but didn't really look at him. He wanted to interrogate him now? Why hadn't he tried before? Why hadn't Slade tried getting answers from Robin in the past? And why was he interested in the League? He should be satisfied they hadn't come over to interfere with Titan business and kicked his trash.

"I am waiting for an answer boy."

As Slade reached for the collar's control, Robin stiffened slightly and started talking. "I threatened to share their most embarrassing secrets to the ones they don't want to know the most. Master."

He added the dreaded title after a hesitant pause, cowering slightly. He really didn't want to get another jolt for showing disrespect. Not saying 'master' was all he had to do to get one.

The mad man seemed to chuckle at the answer. "You blackmailed the League. I cannot wait to hear all about those secrets. More than identities I presume."

Robin nodded once, still not looking the man in the face. He did not want him to make the next obvious connection. "You're more like me than I thought. Tell me, what did you do as a child to gain those secrets?"

The teen took a deep breath before opening his mouth. Hopefully he could hold out against telling the actual secrets (which weren't that bad, but could get them in trouble with certain individuals if he said a word) for as long as it took to get his freedom. Their secrets and their identities. He had to keep them safe.

"I was just a child… Master. I was there during some of the instances and was told the stories to keep me distracted for others. They let their guard down around me."

"So, they see you as family?" Slade started walking around him, a habit of his that once made Robin's head spin. Now the boy just ignored it. It didn't matter really.

"Yes… Master…"

"And yet they do not check on you. Or your friends."

'_He's trying to make you doubt them,_' a voice in his head said immediately. It wasn't going to work, not this time. Robin knew very well why his 'aunts' and 'uncles' gave him space. He wasn't the only one telling them to back off.

"Not even Batman."

That one stung a little. Robin had only seen the man once since he arrived in Jump, and that was when they made their deal. Part of him wanted his old mentor to visit once in a while, but it wasn't like he'd gone back to Gotham to see him either.

Would the man even want to come and save him?

"What kind of family is that?"

All at once something exploded in Robin. He didn't know why but it did. Blinding rage, sorrow, doubt, billowed out of him as he lashed out against Slade. With speed and ferocity he'd never known, the boy wonder threw his fist in between plates on the man's armor, connecting the first real blow to him in a long time. He managed to get two more punches and a solid kick in before his collar's power drove him to his knees, growling in agony. Instinctively he tried to reach for it again, to get rid of the device, only for his wrists to be repelled once more. As he tried, he received a swift steel toed kick in the gut, losing what air he had.

On the ground, barely supporting himself up by his hands, the young man growled to himself. He hated those wrist bands. He hated that collar. He hated being beaten. He hated Slade! He messed with his head, threatened his family, took him away from his friends! And for what? To get a kid who hated him to 'follow after his footsteps'? No, there had to me more than that.

Slade wanted to break Robin. To destroy the 'Golden Boy' child hero the League and the world in general loved and admired. To twist and distort one of their best. To prove he was the greatest villain in history who could make even the mighty fall at his command. No, this wasn't for Robin. This was entirely for himself.

"Now now dear child," the criminal started, still as calm and cool as ever, "there is no need to lash out like that. You're just learning the hard truth. No one is coming for you. After that wonderful message of yours, not even your so called friends are looking. Not that you'd go with them if they came anyway. Wouldn't want poor Harry to lose his head, would you? Or maybe little Miranda? She's quite charming don't you think?"

Robin shook at the mention of the performers' names. He was doing this for them. For all of them. For his family. His innocent family. And yet… The teen bolted back to his feet and tried to tackle Slade out right. Maybe if he got that controller…

Blinding pain shot through him again, forcing him to cry out with animal intensity. Slade shoved him off, kneeing his diaphragm and knocking the wind clear out of him. But as the volts died down, the man didn't stop his beating. Slade grabbed him by his hair and proceeded to alternate between punching and kicking the boy wonder before throwing him to the ground. Robin could taste blood in his mouth again.

"Foolish boy. There is no point in—"

Something vibrated. Like a cell phone or something. It was a sound no one could mistake for something else. And that something was on Slade's belt. Whatever it was, it stopped the madman's tirade for now. Which was good. Robin really couldn't move and other than the strangely raging emotions inside him, he was numb and hurting all over again.

Slade kept a foot on the boy's torso as he dug out one of the highest tech phones he'd ever seen (which was quite a feat considering who took him in) and activated some kind of app. The man became deathly still, gripping his expensive piece of technology tighter than seemed wise. Robin dared to look up and read the man's body language. He couldn't help but to smirk a bit. Somebody was ticked.

The assassin quickly tapped away at the screen, another sound the boy wonder was familiar with. So was the vibration coming now from the ground. And then above. Was it an earthquake? No, they were underground. He figured that out the first day. Or night. It was one reason his concept of time was so screwed up. And the vibrations had a rhythm. Marching. Slade's robots. They were marching. Going off to battle. Probably to fight the Titans.

They found him.

'_No!_' part of him screamed. '_It's too soon! Pop Haley! The Kanes! The Vestris! Harry! Joey! They're all gonna die!_' Robin started to squirm in panic. It was too soon. Unless Batman was there, he couldn't leave. Bruce wouldn't endanger innocent lives when he knew he could hold out long enough for the others to be saved. And he would save them.

The others… his team… his friends… they didn't know. They didn't know saving him would put others in danger. He couldn't let that happen. It was worse than the probes. He couldn't trick Slade into letting him go. The only way to save them, to save any of them, was to stay with his captor.

If the Titans were there, then the place was compromised. With that being the case, Slade would make them move. This prison would soon be destroyed, along with whoever was inside. Robin was in no condition to fight his friends off so Slade would probably half drag him through the shadows in order to escape. To leave, and probably never come back. They may never find him again.

Bruce might never…

Terror filled him, starting a full on panic attack. He jerked and yelped, mentally and verbally pleading for this to just be a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Irking Slade was one thing, being rescued before the others were saved… His labored breathing as he looked at the foot of his captor was all the man needed to see to regain his composure.

"See what having friends does? Your Titans have put your 'family' at risk. They should have listened to your message boy."

"Please…" Robin begged, his voice cracking, "please don't hurt them."

"And which 'them' are you referring to?"

The young man froze. He couldn't answer that one. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He didn't want anyone to die, especially because of him. Never again.

"Master… please…" '_Don't make me choose_' was left unsaid. Robin's lip trembled. He'd do anything, _anything_, to save those he cared about. He'd even break if it meant saving others.

And Slade knew it. He didn't need X-ray vision to see the man was smiling in triumph. The assassin took his foot off his submissive apprentice and hoisted him to his feet. Utterly defeated, driven to a corner by the bleeding heart of his, Robin stood still before his master.

The man patted his cheek lightly. "Very good. We'll see how those Titans fair after we're gone. Now follow, and not a word."

Robin nodded as the man swiftly turned and headed out the hidden door of the room. He followed at a similar pace, knowing what the consequences would be if he lagged behind. They passed by several doors leading to other parts of the underground before coming to a steep ladder. There was a hatch just above them and Slade had to use a passcode to unlock it. The boy followed him through, hearing the fighting going on for the first time. It brought back memories.

He could hear Raven's changing and the clanging of metal that quickly followed. Cyborg's sonic cannon was unmistakable, along with a few of his 'BOO-YA's'. Beast Boy's transformations always left animal scents behind, especially when he destroyed a few robots. And Starfire's starbolts' green glow was hard to ignore off in the distance. But ignore he did. Slade was already stepping on another ladder and he had to follow.

Making it on the catwalks above the battle, Robin ventured a silent look around. He knew where and when he was now. Night time, Jump City Docks, Pier 41, a place they found Slade-bots before and tried to find the chronoton detonator. There was a half moon poking out the window he could barely see out of, but it was enough light for him to see his path, and Slade waiting nearby for the next best chance for the two of them to sneak out of there without the titans spotting them. Robin could see a roof access about forty feet away from them, just waiting to be used. Since the Titans were blocking one door completely and the other two were on ground level in plain sight, that had to be their exit.

Robin dared to look at his friends one last time before he was certain he'd never recognize them again. At least not the way he did right then. All four fought hard against the army of robots, smashing them within seconds of each other. They worked together to take down groups, combined techniques to get the most out of their abilities. They were a team, through and through. His second in command did a good job rallying them together.

They'd be alright without him. Sadder, maybe; Starfire especially. But they'd survive.

A sudden movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, but it may have been his hair caught on the wind. It wasn't like he had any gel or wax to keep it up these days. Still, it reminded him of what he should be doing and made him look to his master once again. It was time to leave. It was the only way to ensure Haley Circus' safety.

The tide off the battle below had turned a bit, forcing the Titans to fight with all they had. All their attention was on their opponents, not on finding their lost teammate. Slade nodded in satisfaction before motioning for Robin to follow him again. The acrobat did so, as silently as possible. Then he saw something that made him trip, sending him sprawling on the catwalk loudly.

A batarang.

It was embedded into one of the warehouse's pillars, perfectly blending into the shadows. But Robin knew better. He could always see them in the past. He had to during training or he'd be scolded and told to do the drill again. There was a slight metallic sheen that couldn't be hidden in that little piece of equipment. And that sheen was what caught his attention now.

"Apprentice! Get up!" Slade sharply whispered. If it weren't for the battle below, they surely would have been heard by the teens attempting their rescue. Robin didn't respond to the order. He didn't really respond to anything. His eyes were entirely glued on that one thing.

"Robin! Obey!"

Again, no response. The teen's gaze didn't falter for even a second. Could it be….

He would have completed that thought if a few volts hadn't started coursing through his body. The boy wonder writhed on the catwalk, barely making any sounds as the agony was beyond screams now. It ended quickly but the after effects from the collar's power doubled when Slade kicked him in the gut as well. The madman pulled Robin up by his shirt, glaring closely into the boy's masked face. "I thought you had learned reason Robin. Do you really want your little circus friends to die because of your insolence?"

The boy's face scrunched in pain and guilt. Of course he didn't. He wasn't trying to disobey. Something just… Slade shook him slightly, ensuring he didn't black out quite yet. "Remember boy, you belong to me."

"Think again."

Before either orange and black clad men could tell where the voice came from, a black set of combat boots swooped down and into Slade's shoulders, narrowly missing Robin's body. A heavy black cape brushed over both of them as the man's grip faltered, releasing the small boy wonder as he himself fell onto the catwalk. The villain flipped and rolled off his back and to his feet to face his opponent landing just five feet away from him, between them and the exit. The moon's light hit him only moment's later, but Robin didn't need to see him. His voice was enough.

Batman gave his former partner's captor one of his fiercest glares. "Robin's his own man, and he will choose his own path."

"Is that right?" Slade silkily stated, settling into a fighting stance. He was still between the dark knight and his former squire, and would not be moved.

Seeing the two of them on the narrow catwalk made Robin smile. The first real smile he'd had in some time. He knew that glare. He knew it very well. And it never ended well for the other guy.

"Somebody's gonna get it," he murmured in a singsong voice weakly just before passing out.

* * *

><p>AN: and somebody is gonna get it! w00t! finally! yeah, the next scene was so freakin' hard to do and I didn't want to post this chapter until it was done. You'll be getting that tomorrow. And yeah... Titans aren't really getting any screen time. Sorry. =P

yeah, I found a problem with Robin being Slade's apprentice. He's a major player in the crime fighting community, literally a child of the League, their first born in a way. He's the first sidekick, that's a documented thing from way back when. You'd think the kid being taken by anyone and trying to be turned would be suicide, right? It doesn't matter if Robin's great material to work with. If he really wanted a good apprentice to manipulate and mold, he should be looking elsewhere for one, and at Rob as an example.

But if he wanted to ruin the League and the hope of the rising generation of heroes, he'd have to break 'Robin' and put him on display as a turncoat. it would ruin all of them to see him like that, probably get a lot of heroes to retire sidekicks and make some kind of law against teenagers taking on bag guys in general. Robin seems to have no clue that if he fails, all the others could fail as well. Since in the comics Dick grew up into an amazing hero everyone in the crime fighting community respects and adores, he secured the path for others to follow after him. the position of Robin is still important in the DC universe, but it's the first one that really changed the world.

So yeah, my theory. Fun times. Slade isn't after an apprentice, he's out to prove he's the best criminal/assassin in the world by destroying the good guy's Golden Boy. It's all about ego.

Anywho, Robin is breaking and because he has no concept of time right then, it was easier to do it. Sleep deprivation, isolation, semi-constant injury, hunger, he's being broken. Slade's plan was to break him, then remake him once his spirit was shattered. So far so good. But one Batarang is all it takes to bring him back.

Poll still up. Ch. 19 tomorrow. TTFN!


	19. Ch 19 Go Time

**Disclaimer: ** no titans or bats were actually harmed in the making of this story, and no ownership is being claimed in the mean time. But... *evil laugh*

yeah, it's time for that fight i always wanted to see. and it was freakin' hard to write! Not entirely sure I did the characters justice with this one. I really prefer writing acrobatic fighting in general because of how much more they can move around. =/ well, take a look and judge for yourselves! But first, a fluff scene and the next part of Bat's plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 19 – Go Time**

Unfortunately for Robin, he was barely leaning against the catwalk's railing before blacking out into oblivion, and the railing was minimal at best. He slipped through the hole beneath the bar and started falling towards the ground below. This was not part of Batman's plan, but his instincts dealt with it anyway.

Forgetting Slade for a minute, the Bat jumped after his boy wonder, catching him halfway to the ground before launching a grapple to help lower them to ground level. A few of the Slade-bots changed direction to take on the dark knight only to be taken down by miniature bombs thrown at their weak points. Batman shielded Robin from the shrapnel with his cape, still holding him close, before getting a real chance to look over him.

Bruises were forming or had formed all across his exposed skin. Bags could not be hidden under the boy's mask, no matter how much he tried. His hair and skin were a mess, signifying many sweaty days without any form of cleaning taking place. He was thinner than he remembered (taller too but that was to be expected). And that uniform, it was clear he'd worn it for days on end and taken beatings in it continually.

Batman's eyes locked onto the electric collar around the boy's neck, just under the uniform, and whipped out an overriding key for it - the one-size-fits-all kind that destroyed the contraption's circuitry without harming the person it was on. In seconds the offending piece of jewelry was obliterated, left in shambles on the ground.

The immediate danger gone, the worried guardian of the lad looked back to his face, traces of worry peaking out from his cowl. Robin wouldn't likely be waking for a while, the stress and pain of the past two weeks draining his usual energy away completely. He wasn't even mumbling or smiling as he slept. No signs of nightmares either. He was simply exhausted. Exhausted and worn near to nothing.

'_I should have come sooner._' The dark knight brought his boy close to his chest, holding him tight in a rare act of affection from him. Old doubts and debates returned to the man's mind as he held him. Maybe if he had held him like this more often before… Maybe if he hadn't fired him… If only he was more honest about… None of it mattered right then. What mattered was getting Robin to safety, now.

A new wave of Slade-bots were coming at breakneck speeds towards any and all heat signatures on the ground floor. A handful of them leapt to attack the two mid their fallen counterparts. Batman's emotions may have made him sentimental at that moment, but his instincts and reflexes never left him. He kept one arm around his old partner and threw several batarangs into the machines, hitting vital locations causing them to self destruct or malfunction. He leapt to the side, glancing upwards once to see how phase two was progressing.

Like he predicted, as soon as Robin 'switched sides' (he was counting on the boy backing him up rather than falling) and lost the shock collar, Slade abandoned the controller and made a break for the only accessible exit. He didn't make it through. Superman charged in, both collapsing the exit and flattening their villain onto his back with enough force to keep him there for a minute. And that was all they needed.

Superman managed to bat away another drone before making it to his comrade and charge. "Is he alright?"

"Unconscious." Batman picked up his surprisingly light former protégé and handed him to the man of steel. Superman cradled him easily and allowed his friend's hand to linger on the boy's head a moment longer before they both went back to work. "Come back once he's situated."

"Roger that." The god-like alien floated for a moment, giving the man a reassuring smile. "Don't forget, no killing."

Batman grunted as the two of those closest to being family to him flew out of the building. He looked once to the Titans fighting the onslaught of robots; they held their own but the sheer numbers of the contraptions was wearing them down. He was about to order them to find the source of these things and close it when Cyborg beat him to it.

"Yo! Star! BB! That hatch over there! Plug the hole or we're gonna be creamed!"

"Got it!"

As the two oddly colored teens flew off to stop the armada, Batman shot off a line and soared back to the catwalks above. Slade was barely rolling to his feet as the dark knight perched himself on the railing next to him. "I'd advise staying down Wilson."

"Hmph. Done your research, haven't you Wayne." Both gave their deadliest glares, perfectly on eyelevel with each other and each poised to fight at any moment. Right then they were sizing each other up, mentally predicting each other's first moves.

"The best always do." The Bat lunged at him, taking a trick out of Robin's book and gabbing Slade's shoulders, twisting around and throwing a kick into the man's back before getting to the other side of him. Slade used the kick's momentum to slide into a turn and extend his bo staff before making his own strikes at the man. The dark knight could barely deflect the staff's blow with his batarangs in each hand. "But you didn't do enough."

"Oh?" Slade mocked as he advanced, sending jabs towards his lower extremities when he couldn't make contact with anything but bat-shaped weapons. Batman was forced backwards, trying to find openings. "How so? Enlighten me oh dark one."

Using his bo as leverage, Slade leapt from the walkway to either railing before flipping over Batman and striking across his shoulder and back. The dark knight grunted from the blow, but successfully blocked the next attack, catching the staff and twisting it out of the assassin's hands. "Do you know what happens to those who take or hurt Robin?"

The staff broke in two, the pieces tossed over the walkway's sides before the caped crusader charged forward once again. Slade caught the fist in time and tried to twist it but neglected to see the knee aimed at his gut. Taking this blow, the tactician fetched a knife hidden in his glove and jabbed it through Batman's armor to the fleshy leg beneath it. The knight swung his free fist straight into the blind side of his opponent's face, nearly destroying the latch keeping the mask on and giving the man a minor concussion. Both ignored their pain as they leapt away from each other to avoid getting hit by a stray piece of shrapnel from the battle below.

"Are you referring to what happened to Dent after their brief encounter? Or Joker after he shot him? Maybe you're talking about Clayface. Or Scarecrow. Or is it Riddler? You must admit, you've dealt with quite a few rogues in the past, most of them crazier than a nuthouse. It's hard to keep all the stories straight when those being interviewed keep changing them."

Batman and Slade threw projectiles towards the shrapnel at the same time, forcing sharp metal towards each other at high velocities. Both men were forced to dodge or block them before continuing their fight, Slade advancing first, his mouth still moving. "Body casts, turning their own pets against them, leaving them bound in a room with their own gases. Really, I wonder what kind of hero you are."

Batman barely blocked the knife aimed at his throat before throwing a knee into the assassin's side, forcing him against the railing. He started tuning out what the guy was saying.

"You're far too protective of the boy. Tracers, routine call-ins, keeping him home during particular cases. He never was given a chance to prove himself." Slade shoved off of it, whipping out another knife before diving at the dark knight and aiming both blades into his sides. Batman had to fall over the railing to dodge them. The criminal smirked triumphantly. "No wonder he ran away from you."

As metal hit metal on the catwalk, the Bat grabbed its ledge and underside, swinging him about the narrow walkway until he traveled full circle around it, gaining speed and force by the time he could see his opponent. He drove his boot into the man's chest just as he turned around to face him once more, knocking him far into the railing and the wind clear out of him.

"Shut up."

Slade gave a dark chuckle as the dark knight flipped with the recoil, landing neatly on the opposing rail and turning to face him in a crouch, a Robin move he learned after years of watching the kid. "So, you're more a man of action. I can live with that."

As the evil one jerked forward, slashing again, Batman slammed smoke pellets downward, disguising him shooting off a grapple to gain some air. Mere seconds later he dropped on top of his target. Slade barely managed to step out of the way in time, only to receive a swift kick in the side, forcing him to make yet another dent into the rails. He grabbed Batman's boot before he could withdraw and drove a knife into his calf. The man grunted at the pain but didn't relent. Instead he threw several batarangs at him, one exploding just next to his eye brightly.

"Aurg!" The crime lord's mask flew off as he released the bleeding leg, blinded and temporarily deafened from the explosion. Batman didn't give the exposed man a moment to recover but threw his fist straight into his jaw, dislocating it at the least. The dark knight continued to advance, giving the man no room to move around and properly defend himself in his disoriented state.

Slade blindly blocked every punch and kick he could, slashing out at the man as often as the rain of blows allowed. The Bat received a few nicks here and there but mostly gave more hits than he received. It seemed for a couple minutes he had the upper hand, but as they reached the fork in the catwalk, slamming the assassin's back into yet another rail, the half blind man managed to slide to the side, just dodging another punch.

He grasped his hands together and slammed both knives' hilts between Batman's shoulder blades, forcing the knight into Slade's knee. The Bat quickly jabbed a punch into his ribs, breaking a couple in the process from sheer willpower before lurching away to recover his breath. Slade fell into a crouch, knives at the ready while the dark knight slid to a stop, facing him with one of his deadliest glares.

Both were breathing hard, Batman bleeding from multiple gashes while Slade had trouble focusing due to internal damage. It was becoming clear to both of them who would win in a drawn out fight. Slade was aiming to kill, Batman to maim beyond recognition. And Batman had backup, below and returning. They had to end this quickly.

"You know," Slade started again, his words barely coming out due to his jaw, "I always wondered who was better. Guess now we know."

"Is that a trick question?"

Both darted forward, knives and batarangs flying at each other just seconds before making contact. Batman aimed a punch into Slade's eye-patch at the same time the assassin connected his armored fist into the knight's lower sternum. Several of the man's ribs cracked from impact, some nearly breaking into his lungs.

"Checkmate." Slade grinned at the crunching noise.

Two batarangs rammed into the assassin's spine, one of them sending a strong electric pulse through his metal lined body. He arched backwards as the bat-tazer-rang gave him twice the treatment Robin had received for mouthing off while in this man's possession. The man couldn't help but to scream in agony from the current ran through him, ending half a minute after impact. Batman caught him, delivering a well aimed punch into the man's diaphragm before letting him fall onto the metal mesh keeping them off the floor. Slade's world faded to black just as the Bat grunted a response.

"Guess it was."

* * *

><p>AN: and Bats barely wins! I've heard reports from others that Slade always won fights if it was just bats and him. So I decided to give him an advantage, the playing field. Batman's fought on catwalks for years while I just don't see Slade having that much experience for them except as escape routes and sniper perches. Plus I had Bruce using a lot of Robin like moves, using flips and turns along with using the terrain to his best advantage. Then I had Bruce out think him with that final blow. I'll explain how come he didn't knock himself out at the same time with that last batarang next chapter.

W00T! fight scene done! next few chapters should wrap things up. More camioes too. It'll be a bit still until they're all done, but all my hard to write scene should be out of the way now. now it's time for exposition, and lots of it. Enjoy!


	20. Ch 20 Identified

**Disclaimer: **Me no own teen titans. Me no own batman. Me no own Slade. Believe me. If me own, Slade not really live long.

I'm so proud of myself right now. Only one more chapter to type and I'll be done! As for posting, expect a least four more updates. And all will be soon. Get ready for the promised background information on Slade! I got all this from online comic sites (minus one detail I made up) so if it's a little wrong, sorry. Blame them. Fluff at end. Lots of fluff to come. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 20 - Identified**

"What did we miss?" Starfire pulled Cyborg to the catwalk while a green bat followed them, quickly changing back into a real boy. Raven appeared out of her soul self just next to Slade's unconscious form. Their battle below must have concluded while the vigilante and assassin were busy.

"Is this what Slade really looks like?" Beast Boy gaped at the maskless villain who haunted them for the past few years. An older man with white hair, a goatee and an eye-patch covering the missing eye they debated was really gone or not. "This old guy?"

"Slade Wilson, ex-military, dishonorable discharge for disobeying a direct order to not perform a rescue mission. Successful participant of Project Achilles," Batman informed them coldly, ignoring the pain surging through his body. It was all he could do to stand up right then.

"Project Achilles?" Raven temporarily bound the villain with her powers before looking up inquiringly at the detective.

"An experiment from fifteen years ago to make super soldiers for the army. Most subjects didn't know what drugs they were being given, told it was to help fight against truth serums. Wilson didn't see the full effects of the drugs until after his second child was born."

"Slade's a DAD?" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted in shocked unison. The teens jolted backwards from the revelation. From everything they've experienced, they'd never thought of him as a family man. What woman would want to have his child? Let alone two!

"Seriously?" Superman flew on in, joining them with an equally surprised expression.

"Doesn't matter." The dark knight tried to keep them all on track. "After his discharge he became the mercenary for hire Deathstoke. He exploited his training and meta-abilities to kill his way to the top of the criminal world. According to Interpol reports, he's nine times faster and stronger than most men. His senses are sharper and heals quickly. This is who you've been dealing with for the past few years."

"And whom you nearly got yourself killed over." The man of steel looked over his friend several times, amazed as always that he managed to keep standing.

Batman grunted. "Use the railings to hold him. Strip him of his weapons and armor. Then get him to the Watchtower."

"Why—"

"Loose ends." He tapped his League com link. "Flash, GL, phase three complete. Commence phase four."

"Phase four?" Starfire asked in confusion. The Titans were only told there were three parts to the plan. Distraction, extraction, and entrapment. The team were to draw Slade and Robin from the underground base with their attack, then when Robin was seen and knew Batman was there (making it clear to the boy wonder that his other family was safe), Superman would remove him from the situation for immediate medical attention. Batman would then engage Slade until he either defeated him or the team and Superman were once again available to fight. They all knew secretly the dark knight wanted to end it before any of them arrived, but they wanted a piece of the action too. They never heard of phase four.

"Evidence."

Below them they saw a brown haired Green Lantern and scarlet speedster rushing in, closely followed by a friendly yellow one. The two Leaguers started searching the room, taking pictures and samples, while the visiting Titan found his way up to his friends. "Hi guys!"

"Kid Flash!" The team looked at him surprised he was there.

"What's going on here?" He looked around them expectantly, clearly searching for a particular face. As Superman finished binding Slade in bits of railing, the teens exchanged glances. They hadn't told any of the other Titans about Robin's disappearance. They were going to keep this as quiet as possible so their enemies didn't take advantage of it. "I heard from Flash something was going down here and though I could help. Where's Rob?"

"Um…"

"Watchtower medical," Superman answered for them. He gave Batman another look over. "Where you should be."

"Later," the other man growled.

"Medical?" The yellow speedster looked around them all again, bewildered by his friends' guilty faces. "Why's Robin in League medical? Flash never had to take me there. And why are you two here anyway? Rob wouldn't have called you in. Is that guy who I think he is?"

KF zoomed next to Slade, looking him over in curiosity more than anything. "Isn't this that Slade guy Rob's been telling me about? The super-Rob obsessed moron who's got horrible tastes in clothes? He's a lot older than we thought he'd be. What's—"

"Don't touch that." Batman's order stopped the speeding teen from grabbing the bat-tazer-rang.

"Why?"

"Yeah B-man! Why?" Cyborg also reached towards it but was stopped when Superman zoomed over and removed it from temptation. They all saw it spark at his touch, surprising them for a moment. "Oh."

"How'd you manage not to get shocked?" The man of steel looked over the device for a moment before finding a switch locking it into a safety mode.

"Insulated suit. Kid Flash, go join your uncle gathering evidence." The dark knight took his weapon of choice back so his ally could grab their enemy. He stiffly turned toward one of the open exits. "He'll take you and the Titans to the Watchtower when you're done."

"Wait a minute." The young speedster zoomed before the man, blocking his path with folded arms and a demanding glare. Half the Titans jerked bewildered at the guy's gall to try and intimidate the most feared member of the League. "You haven't answered my questions. Why's Rob in the Watchtower infirmary and why are you guys taking care of a Titan villain?"

Batman gave the guy a steady glare for a moment, mentally going over his options before saying a word. The Titans behind them thought he wouldn't answer while Superman simply carried the unconscious villain away from them. He already knew what was going to be said. "Robin's told you of his previous relationship with Slade?"

"Yeah…" The guy's glare started to lose its bite.

"Same scenario, different targets, backup plan." The caped crusader strode past him, shooting off a line to swing him down to ground level and follow the alien's path out of there.

Kid Flash stopped glaring, frozen to that spot while donning comprehension came to his face. "Oh crap." He looked over to the other Titans, becoming upset all the while. "Why didn't you guys tell me Robin was missing!"

"Uuuuhhhhmmmm…."

* * *

><p>"You should have called more of us in." Diana proceeded to lecture her ally as she helped him tape his ribs back into place. Alfred and Leslie would work on him further after certain matters were settled, but for now, the Amazon's first aid and healing ray would do what was needed for the man's condition.<p>

Bruce avoided her gaze as she worked on him, watching a monitor displaying a sleeping boy a room or two over. Dick was resting peaceably, well tended to and under medication to help his internal injuries, finally cleaned up and in clothes the teen liked. They estimated it'd be a few more hours before he woke up. The kid was exhausted.

Another screen displayed Slade still bound inside an entirely separate part of the satellite. Still partly encased in metal bindings, the assassin was slowly gaining strength. His chemically earned meta-human healing was working better than he anticipated. Martian Manhunter was the one watching him right then, and that was just the way he wanted it.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"You're upset I respected Robin's wishes and kept the League out of his personal battle with Deathstroke, especially staying out of it myself this long." The detective had kept an ear open to what the princess said; he just didn't care to argue. "You feel since you watched him grow up as well, you should have been part of the rescue mission at the least. You mentioned your sister will also be upset by this development. And said we're both stubborn mules."

"Hmph!" Wonder Woman propped her fists on her hips, glaring at the infuriating man before her. She spent the past half hour lecturing him and patching him up to the best of her abilities. And the stubborn know-it-all threw it all right back into her face as if it were nothing. "At least your ears are working."

"Wilson neglected to injure my head." The CEO slid off the medical bed he was sitting on, reaching for his Kevlar shirt while neglecting the rest of his under armor.

"You shouldn't be moving around Bruce," the princess stated flatly, even though she knew saying it would be useless. "Whatever business you have can wait until later."

"The Teen Titans will be arriving shortly," Batman countered, tugging his cowl over his head. He grabbed his cape next, ignoring the Amazon's expression as he explained. "Make certain they're treated for their injuries before showing them where Robin is. Do not use his civilian name around them, and don't let Kid Flash mess with the machines."

"Bruce—"

"I have something that must be done now," he glared forward as he tugged on his gloves, "for everyone's safety."

"What?" Diana followed the dark knight with her eyes as he grabbed his belt and stalked out of the private medical room. "What are you talking about? Batman!"

The doors shut behind the dark knight as he thought over the last part of his plan. Phase five. Morally he didn't really like it, but it had to be done. Before heading to his final destination, Batman slipped into the second private medical room in the satellite, the one his former partner now rested in.

For a few moments he just stood at the entrance, watching the kid breathe. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, but the bruising on his face took away from the grace the young man normally had. Wrist in a splint, bandages and ointments covering his limbs and torso, Dick looked better when Joker shot him. He seemed so frail, yet like always a stalwart figure against the night. The man shook his head for a moment, wishing he never had to see his boy like this, yet knowing he often would, and had.

It took only a few soft steps to reach his bed, careful not to wake him. Privately Batman wondered if Dick was still a light sleeper. He tested this theory as he pulled the blanket to his boy's chin. The injured acrobat stirred for a moment, settling further into his bed, but didn't wake. He seemed to even take some small comfort from what had occurred, one corner of his mouth going upward for a moment.

'_Yup, exhausted but still the same._' Batman let himself have a brief smile as he placed a hand on his ward's head, ruffling his hair slightly. Whoever took care of him this time did a good job cleaning out what residual hair gel was in it earlier. Dick's hair was just as fine as when he left Gotham, if much longer than he'd like.

The dark knight brushed all the boy's hair out of his face before reaching into his belt and pulling out a spare domino mask and some spirit gum. With practiced skill, he applied both to the young man's face, effectively preserving the identity of Robin. He wasn't ready to reveal his or his bird's names to the Titans yet. The mask was a temporary measure. After the Titan's (brief) visit, he'd return and remove the mask, putting the kid's room on lockdown until they had time to talk. And they would talk.

Satisfied the secret was preserved, Batman placed a hand lightly on the kid's shoulder. He stood there, watching Robin sleep for a minute in silence. He took in all the boy's injuries once more, thinking of what horrors he must have faced. Then he thought of how Robin reacted when he appeared.

"_Somebody's gonna get it."_

The man smirked proudly. Robin kept the faith. "Good job."

If the man had lingered a moment longer in the room, he would have seen the sleeping boy smile broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY! more camioes! The GL was Hal by the way. Think it's too soon for most of the others. So here we have Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern 1, Kid Flash, and a mentioning of Martian Manhunter. He's important. Slade's punishment is in the next chapter.

I dubbed the experiment Project Achilles since they didn't give a name on the site I read. if you know the story behind Achilles in greek/roman mythology then you understand why. If you don't wanna wiki it, I'd advise reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Last book refers to it.

Anywho, get ready for some faster updates! I've been waiting for these scenes for a long time. X3 And for those who follow my commentary and other stories, I will be getting back to my YJ stories on hold once this is done. I think I like running two or three series at a time. then when I get a fight scene I don't really wanna do, I can go somewhere else for a while. Fun times. =P

Poll still up. See ya tomorrow!


	21. Ch 21 Living Prison

**Disclaimer: **no ownership infringements were harmed in the making of this story. Characters are entirely based off of other fictional ones and I still own none of them. YAY!

Now you get to see what Batsy has planned for Slade. Just realized that the last chapter was the last time you'd see Supes, and though a few other Leaguers were mentioned, they don't really have lines. =P oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 21 – Living Prison**

"So, what are your plans for me Martian?" Slade focused his mocking glare on his jailer, challenging him to do his worse. He knew the League wouldn't kill him. The most they could do was lock him in the same room as Batman and the rest for a few hours, and that could end in his favor. "Torture? Corporal punishment? The world courts will be on you before you can blink."

The Martian didn't even blink at the remark. He just stood there like a statue, arms crossed and stance wide. It was almost unnerving how still he was. Was it really even alive? Maybe they left him with a robot look-a-like.

No, he was breathing. Real deal.

"I anticipate Interpol has already been contacted as to my whereabouts." No response from the alien. Was he sleeping? "Are you just holding me until another facility can be arranged?"

The silence from the alien was almost making him wish he was hearing Robin's incessant chatter and insults. With nothing but this near all-powerful being (only downplayed because of Superman's human appearance and manners) as company, Slade was becoming both antsy and bored. Every five minutes or so he'd propose a question, mostly what the League was planning for him. But since he was getting no answers, he decided to change subjects, something that would hopefully unnerve the alien.

"Tell me, how well do you know Robin?" The assassin imagined a twitch in the Martian's face. He smirked darkly. "Do you know him as well as I do?"

Nothing came from Manhunter's lips, but he knew his eyes narrowed now, still staring at him. So Slade continued, smiling darkly and talking slowly to drag this out as much as possible.

"You and the rest of your kind see him as nothing more than a child. One you've molded into an idealistic soldier for justice. I see what he truly is: a remarkable tool for anyone's crusade. He and I are very much alike. It was mere chance he was taken in by Bruce Wayne, your Batman. Had I found him at such a young age, he would have become far more. Tell me, was his foolish 'love' for his friends a natural tendency of his, or instilled in him from your League since childhood?

"His so called team is only a childish attempt to imitate what he grew up with. A semblance of a mishmash family. You and I both know they've only gotten lucky in the past. Sheer numbers and combinations of powers saved them against the Brotherhood of Evil. Brother Blood and his forces were pathetic drones compared to the forces you've faced. And those rouges in Jump, they're inept in almost every way. Those Titans are only playing hero. A handful of them are genuine, but the rest… How can a boy with such potential waste his time with them? I did him a favor taking him away from them. Even from you.

"Your compassion is your weakness, and you infected the boy." A sneer grew on the man's face. He was enjoying putting thoughts in the alien's head. Playing mind games was always a pastime of his. "I've been driving it out of him. Interpol won't be able to hold me long. None of you can really stop me from taking Robin away once again. I know him too well. He will join me, of his own accord. Robin will—"

The door opened behind Manhunter, revealing an irritated Batman. He stepped through the door way, glaring at Slade coldly as he came to his comrade's side. The assassin sneered. "Well, if it isn't Batman. Finally here to finish the job? Or to concede who is the better fighter. A different terrain would result in a far different outcome."

The criminal shifted in his metal bindings, every limb fastened tightly to his body, puffing his chest in almost a military fashion as he matched glares to the dark knight. "Tell me," he sneered, "just how is Dick Grayson doing?"

There was an ever so slight clenching in the man's jaw and turn of his head, but he did not move from his position. The Martian also moved his head a little, possibly exchanging glances with the Bat. It was hard to tell since neither of them had pupils. They stayed silent a moment longer, Slade's dark smile growing by the second before Manhunter nodded.

"Agreed."

The assassin raised his one good eyebrow inquiringly. "And just what are you agreeing to?"

"Tell me," Batman started, some dark amusement coming to his voice, "what do you know about hypnotic suggestion?"

Slade lost his smile, starting to glare at the two Leaguers. "Excuse me?"

"You know too much," Martian Manhunter stated evenly, coming closer to their prisoner. "Too many personal details. We cannot have you endangering the lives of innocent civilians again."

The assassin gave them a cool look before responding. "The circus."

"You will not be going after Robin or Dick Grayson ever again." The dark knight seemed to become more threatening by the moment.

"And you're going to ensure that how?" He looked over to the Martian, remembering his many reported abilities. "By erasing my mind? The World Courts will love to hear this."

This time Batman smirked, cruelty coming from the edges of his mouth. "Not quite that merciful."

Manhunter grabbed Slade's forehead, his eyes glowing dangerously as he forced the assassin to his knees. All at once pain shot through his head, making his rapidly healing concussion feel like a knife through his skull. He gritted his teeth to fight against the pain, used to torture like this. He couldn't wait to report this, if he remembered. Images flashed through his mind, names and faces, even places, all within milliseconds of each other. Each and every one of them had to do with Robin, all the research he'd done.

After a minute or two of this pain, the alien let go, leaving him to sweat and try to grip his head in effort to relieve his headache. As Slade stifled a groan on the ground, he quickly reviewed what had happened. The pain, the images, recent events, all of it was still in his mind, easy to dig up without any problems. He looked at his hands and the floor for a moment, before looking back to the Leaguers. Manhunter was taking a step back, nodding to the Bat.

"It is done."

"What's done?" He glared daggers with his one good eye. "What did you do to me alien!"

"Tell me Slade," Batman taunted, "what's my name?"

The assassin snarled back at the man who narrowly defeated him. "What kind of questioning is this?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

The detective's answer only made the man angrier, but he answered anyway. "It's Batman."

"And my partner's?"

"Ex-partner," he corrected first. "Robin."

"Is that all?" There was an annoying superiority note in his voice. He knew something Slade didn't, and he hated that feeling.

"Of course not W—" All the sudden Slade's head started to burn inside, crying in agony. His throat clammed up, preventing him from speaking, and his hands cramped very painfully, unable to do anything to help him. The pain lasted only a few moments, but long enough to make one thing clear.

He couldn't say his name.

Batman smiled devilishly. "Hypnotic suggestions. It could take the rest of your miserable life to correct them. Martian Manhunter is one of the strongest psychics within the League, and your taunting was all he needed to agree with me."

"Neither of us support mind wipes," the Martian explained shortly. "You worked hard to find their identities and we respect that. You just will not be able to share that information, with anyone, in any form. Even if another psychic tries to reach into your mind for it, you will feel this pain and the information will not leave you."

Slade kept his eye on his captors, not quite believing them. They messed with his mind and let him know it. They were going to leave the information in his head, but forbid him from sharing it. He gave them a mocking smirk. "You're a couple of fools."

"Don't count on it." Batman stepped within three inches of the man, bearing down in him without making any contact. "There's more to this. As much as I'd like to cripple you for life for what you've done, I can't."

"Setting an example still?" The man really was a fool. Teaching the boy even when he wanted nothing more to do with him.

"As should you. Joseph would be ashamed of you for your actions." The two men glared menacingly at each other.

"Leave him out of this," Slade growled protectively.

"You brought him into it." The Bat's glare didn't waver. "He's a Titan now, helped save the others against the Brotherhood of Evil. A hero. And you hurt one of his friends."

These words of truth stabbed into the man, making him want to pull away but refused to for pride's sake. How dare he bring up his son! Joseph had nothing to do with this! And yet… Jericho really wouldn't be pleased by his villainous father's actions. He never was. He let the boy down, again. And still had nothing to show for it.

"You're not taking him again." Batman took a step back looking over to Manhunter for a moment. "You know you can't control Robin, even the slightest bit, without leverage. You used his friends' lives the first time and Haley's Circus this time. There is no more leverage now."

"So," Slade started bitterly, "you've a guard on that troupe now?"

"No need." The dark knight's smile matched his reputation, nearly frightening the other two. "Just try and say their name."

For a moment the assassin was tempted to do so, but realized what the suggestion would be. Instead he scowled at the two Leaguers. Even the Martian was smiling now. "If you so much as look in their general direction, or come after any of Richard's friends and family, you will feel the same pain, over and over again until you leave them be. Any attempts on their lives by sniper or bomb will also be evaded by your new condition."

"No more leverage," the Bat concluded. "If you want to fight Robin, I can't stop you. You want to fight me, fine. But keep others out of it. He won't be your apprentice, ever. He's outgrown mentors, and you don't think the way he does."

"Outgrown." Slade sneered at the caped crusader, trying to gain back some ground he knew he lost. "Even you. How will he react when he hears about this? He'll only hate you more."

There was silence for the space of a few minutes before the man spoke again. "Possibly, but you cannot predict that. Robin's a free spirit and chooses his own path. He's not a bird who can be locked in a cage. You should know this by now. At heart, you two are nothing alike."

Batman looked over to Manhunter as the assassin scowled at them both. "Interpol will be ready for him in a couple hours. Keep him in here anyway you feel like it."

The two kept their eyes on each other for a moment longer before the dark knight seemed to give a relenting sigh, making the Martian smirk triumphantly. While the one technically normal man left the room, locking the door firmly, the alien went back to his original location as prison guard and reassumed his stony posture as when Slade first woke up. He glared at him a moment longer before trying to get answers once again. Yet nothing would leave his throat.

Manhunter smirked, amused beyond anything. "I would advise staying silent Slade Wilson. Though chatty children are quite a comfort, your voice grates on my nerves. And I do have them."

Forced into silence, Slade settled down for just watching and glaring at the green creature. He'd have worked on planning an escape or his next plan, but felt the alien would hear his thoughts, making plans useless. So the only thing he could start thinking of was how to get even with Batman, and take Robin down in the mean time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I may have made Slade a little OOC here, making him so chatty, but he is more of a talker in TT isn't he? Slight reference to Identity crisis with the whole Mindwipe idea, but with a slight modification. Hypnotic suggestions can't make a person kill themselves or anything that would threaten their lives, but making them feel pain is possible if you're a really powerful psychic. I've always wondered why Slade didn't do more in the comics to make Dick's life miserable, but here I made it so he can't. =P Mouth mind and hands are rendered useless when he tries to connect the two identities together and if he tries to come near their civilian allies/those just outside of costume. Meaning Slade's still the Titan's problem, but only as titans. he can't attack their personal lives.

Yes, I've had this planned from the beginning. I think a mindwipe or accidental death is too kind a fate. What's worse than having a great secret and having no one you can tell it to? So fun. And having J'onn and Slade in the same room for probably an hour or two was Bats' way of getting him to agree on this tactic. J'onn couldn't stand the man any longer than that. *evil laugh*

Next chap. has the last you'll see of the titans. Kinda feels like unnecessary fluff but... *shrugs* oh well.

In other news, I've finished writing this! *does happy dance* now to go get ice cream!


	22. Ch 22 Teen Talk

**Disclaimer: **No ownership here, move along!

yeah, Slade's been punished, now to start wrapping things up. I kinda felt like this was a filler, but we need to wrap up the titans in a neat little package before bats and Rob talk. Lots of talking, obviously. Hope you enjoy KF rambling!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 22 – Teen Talk**

"Dude's asleep?" Beast Boy stated in disappointment. He and his fellow Titans had surrounded their leader's medical bed, hoping he'd be up by then to tell them everything was okay. But the boy wonder was still out cold, seemingly dead to the world. "What gives?"

"It looks like Slade did quite a number on him." Raven placed a hand on Robin's sprained wrist and used her powers to help it heal a little faster. "I haven't seen him this bad since that dust incident."

"But Robin will be alright, yes?" Starfire's pleading look was all it took to remind them he'd been missing and likely beaten to a near pulp for a few weeks, worrying her to no end.

"Machines say he's stable," Cyborg confirmed, looking at the tech once more. It was hard for him not to drool on it. Everything in Justice League headquarters was topnotch, and the medical equipment was far beyond anything on Earth. Was that some alien tech in the corner there?

"Relax will ya?" Kid Flash was flipping through the medical reports next to Rob's bed, starting to get bored. "This is Robin we're talking about. He'll be up and fighting again before you know it. No matter what DaddyBats tries."

"Say what?" Cyborg jerked his head around in shock. Did he just say…

"DaddyBats?" Raven raised an eyebrow while Beast Boy's jaw dropped. He didn't….

The speedster stopped mid motion, 'caught' written in every line of his face. Though their resident alien didn't catch what he said, KF tried to laugh it off. "Did I say that out loud? Whoops. Ah, just don't repeat it in front of the big guy."

"What do you mean by this 'daddy bats'?" Star cocked her head to the side inquiringly.

"Yeah man!" their metal man demanded. "What's with you being so tight with the League dude? And DaddyBats? Seriously?"

"Oh boy." Kid Flash pinched his forehead, anticipating a headache. He took several deep breaths and looked at each of their faces quickly, unsure of what to say, before saying anything. All that took place in just under a minute. "Look, Flash was my mentor. _Is_ my uncle. I joined up in junior high. Once in a while the Leaguers would come together for a random meeting and both me and Rob would tag along. We became friends, and we both used to prank the League. Green Lantern, the one you met, he's kinda like another uncle to me. Superman's like that with Rob. It comes with being a Leaguer's protégé.

"Anyway, one of the inside jokes with the League is how Bats can be about Rob." He thumbed over to the sleeping teen. "He never took him on League missions, but always included him in everything else. If Rob was ever in danger, Bats would drop whatever the League was doing to help him. Sometimes he'd drag someone else along to help him. There was one time someone said it was Robin or the world to his face. And you know what he said?"

The team looked at each other, not entirely sure what he was getting at. Kid Flash grinned as he imitated Batman's voice best he could. "'The world can go to hell.' Those exact words.

"Flash said he and the League saved the world and coincidently Batman saving Robin made certain it'd never happen again. There was some body swap thing they were gonna do with Rob or something. Maybe a youth sucking thing? Hard to remember. Guy was kidnapped a lot of times.

"Anyway," Kid tried, pulling things back to where he started, "it all comes down to one thing. Whenever Robin's involved, Batman's different. _I've_ caught the guy laughing because of Rob, and seen him carry him when he passed out once too. When there isn't a crisis and the two of them are together, you swear you're seeing a father and son instead of the dynamic crime fighting duo. At least that how it used to be."

The speedster became a little quiet as he looked back to his long time friend. "Dunno what happened, but one day Rob here ended up on my doorstep asking for a place to crash for the night. The next day he was gone and next time I hear from him he's in Jump with you guys. Said he and Bats had a fight and that things change and he just needed to get as far from his as possible. I think they've both cooled down enough now though for them to talk it out at last. Me and Supes have been waiting a long time for that."

He grinned impishly for a moment, trying to get back on track. "So back to the name and stuff, Bats can be really super protective of Rob, along with being all 'nice' and parental. Whenever he's not being normal Bats or ScaryBats, he's DaddyBats. Which tends to be a whole new level of ScaryBats when someone goes after Rob. _No one_ messes with DaddyBats. But he'd not fond of the names the League gives him, so don't use it around him, 'kay?"

The teens stared at him in surprise for a while, completely silent. All they could hear was their leader's breathing and the workings of the machines around them. Raven eventually broke the quiet. "No problem."

"Duuude…" Beast Boy's gaping slack jaw was almost mirrored on Cyborg's face. "My whole image of the guy just shattered right there."

"Yeah man," his friend joined in, "we knew nothin' about the guy. And he's…"

"Still one of the scariest and strongest members of the crime fighting community," Kid Flash finished for them. A knowing smirk grew on his face. "You just got another image of him that only a handful of people know about. Mostly the League Founders and anyone else that was close to Rob and Bats a couple years back. So don't be so surprised. Bet Speedy never told you about why he's not with Green Arrow anymore either. I just graduated high school. My uncle still rocks."

"Please explain," Starfire started in confusion. "What is this 'Green Arrow' and what does it have to do with Speedy? And how does an uncle 'rock'? It is good you graduated from this high school, but how does that help Robin now?"

Her friends all looked at her with frustration, confusion, and borderline humor, no one quite sure how to answer her long string of questions. "Um… well… er…."

"We'll have to take this one nice and slow," Raven murmured, looking pityingly at her allies.

"Okay…" Kid Flash ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say next. "Well I guess—"

The door opened, revealing the man they were just discussing moments ago. His normal impassive face caught everyone's eyes, some feeling as if they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The man did a quick visual sweep of the room before locking eyes on the speedster. "Where's Wonder Woman?"

The recently made adult's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "We're not little kids anymore you know. I don't have to be watched every second I'm here." The man's eyes narrowed a fraction, making him look away. "Monitor room. Went there once she finished patching us up. Said she'd break each of my fingers if I touched the dials."

The Bat grunted in approval before coming in and stepping to the side. "Out. Robin needs his rest."

"But—!"

"You can't—"

"Dude! No fair!"

"Excuse me?"

"Typical."

Batman cut them all off, ignoring KF's eye roll as he put him in charge. "You will be notified when Robin's awake. Kid Flash, give them a tour. You know the rules."

"Sweet!" The other Titans' jaws dropped as they realized what the man had just said. They weren't being sent home like kids at the end of a playdate, but just out of the room so Robin could recover better. And they were getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to see League Headquarters! Kid Flash was already out the door, waving for them to follow him around. "Come on guys! Before Batsy changes his mind and locks us in the Kitchen! And trust me, it doesn't have food!"

"Uhh… okay." BB and Cyborg followed after him after a quick look at their friend. Raven was a bit more hesitant, looking at both Robin and Batman for a moment. She could sense there was another reason the man wanted them gone but not far away, but it wasn't in any negative way. Maybe it really was for Robin's sake. Either way, she could see no reason to not leave them alone together. Kid telling them about 'DaddyBats' had relieved her of some misgivings she had earlier. Robin was in good hands now. So she left the room as well.

Star though lingered. She really didn't want to leave. "Um… if it is the same to you Mister Man of the—"

"Just Batman."

The cold note in the man's voice made her tremble a bit. "Yes, Batman sir. I would like to stay with Robin. He may need my assistance, or would like to know what became of his friends or—"

"I'll tell you when he wakes up," the man promised again. His cold stare did not waiver in the slightest. She was going to leave them now, whether she wanted to or not. Starfire stiffened for a moment before remembering what Superman and Kid Flash had told her about this man and his relationship with Robin. He was Robin's k'norfka. She had no right to stand between them.

Slowly she nodded, then walked out of the room. The alien princess looked back once to the boy she loved, glad to see him breathing fine on his own, before she let the door close behind her. Kid Flash grinned excitedly before yanking on her arm to get to the rest of the satellite. They had a lot of ground to cover, even without looking at the off limits areas.

With the door finally closed, Batman set the room to lockdown, blocking all signals except on the emergency frequency. This was pretty standard procedure when he was injured so Leaguers wouldn't be upset by his actions. And he needed the privacy. Bruce peeled off his cowl as he walked back to his boy's bed, letting him feel every ache and pain he had in his body at that moment. And it was a lot.

The billionaire stepped next to his ward's pillow and looked down on him once again. Robin was still sound asleep, despite his friends incessant chatter earlier. Bruce carefully peeled off the domino mask and set it to the side of the bed for future use. Dick may need it later. Quietly the man sat in the chair next to him, keeping his eyes on the teen. He had to be the first to talk to him once he woke. They had much to discuss.

But for now, he was content to just have him safely resting near by. His mind finally clear for the first time in days, Bruce allowed his eyes to droop then close. He may as well rest a short while. Dick was finally safe, and no one was taking him anywhere for a while, not even him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now wave goodbye to the titans! they appear only for the last two paragraphs in the next chapter and that's it, no more lines. yeah, KF talks about DaddyBats and that's about all this chapter covers. that Rob will be fine and DaddyBats will be making sure of it. that's about all. Really is kinda a time filler isn't it.

Well, second to last chapter next! hope you like how it's ending. X3


	23. Ch 23 Results

**Disclaimer:** me no own. nuff said.

And for the last consecutive chapter! there is an epilogue so don't fret. I'm afraid Rob may be a little OOC here, same with Bats, but this is how I'm ending this. Love the last line. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Ch. 23 – Results**

Dick didn't know where he was or what was going on, but he was warm and comfortable, and he liked it. And safe. He felt safe. He hadn't really felt this safe or warm or comfortable in quite a while. Not since… he did something that teenagers should never really do ever again. Especially teens who were arguing with their legal guardians and trying to prove he was really a grown up. So what if Bruce's bed was one of the safest places he'd ever known. He wasn't a little kid anymore and shouldn't be running to him for his nightmares anyway!

Why was he thinking about that man anyway? He was warm, comfortable and safe. He wasn't about to leave whatever bed he was tucked into unless Slade forcibly pulled him out of it. Wait a minute… Slade. His 'master'. He'd be there any minute to drag him out wouldn't he? No, something else had happened. Something different.

As his mind kept waking him from his comfortable slumber, pain returned to his consciousness. Nearly everything hurt. And yet he felt like everything was starting to really heal too. He knew what bandages felt like without having to open his eyes. Something was supporting his ribs and wrist. His back felt properly aligned and… was that an IV needle in his arm? He could swear he smelled familiar ointments and felt something clammy on different parts of his body. Then there was that sterile smell of hospitals and the beeping and hums.

'_I'm in some medical room,_' Dick concluded before he opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before he could see clearly above him. Immediately his eyes narrowed in thought. '_I know that ceiling._'

Quickly images flashed through his mind, going over what had happened either a few hours or a few days ago. Robin was Slade's forced apprentice. The Titans had found his hideout. They were trying to sneak away while his friends fought Slade-bots. He saw a batarang, then Batman kicked Slade off of him. That was all he could remember.

As the last scene played out in his mind, relief filled him. A smile graced his face, the best news in the world filling his brain. Haley's Circus was safe. Bruce wouldn't have come for him until they were. The message Slade made him do was riddled with clues for his old mentor. He figured it out and saved them. And then he took Slade down. Dick wouldn't be in League medical if the madman was still at large.

Plan B worked.

Which meant…

Dick jerked his head to the side where he knew a chair was usually stationed and saw exactly who he expected. Bruce's cowl was down, his arms crossed, and it looked like he was napping until a few moments ago. Probably a knee jerk wakeup call from when his own breathing changed. Man did that guy have good ears!

They locked eyes on each other, neither saying a word for a good minute. Exactly what did you say to the person who took you in at the worst time of your life, gave you a new purpose, became your whole world, then ran away from over a series of fights a couple years ago? And then the next time you see him, he saved your life, the lives of those you cared about most, and took down the man who's been giving you hell for nearly the entire time you were apart?

"Hi."

"Morning."

"Is it morning?" Dick tried to look around for a clock but found it hard to crane his neck very much.

"Somewhere." The boy glared in annoyance at his old mentor. He wasn't really interested in one of his mental games right then. Bruce passed the bed's controls over to him before he strained himself. "Don't move too much. The nerve and muscular damage from the collar will take time to heal."

The acrobat nodded, wincing slightly as he felt the pain he was just warned about. Every muscle ached. It'd be a while before he could do his favorite activities again. "How long was I out?"

"Six hours." The man watched his boy almost reflexively adjusted the bed to his most desired position. It was almost scary how practiced he was in medical.

"And how long was I…" He didn't want to say it. How many times had Robin been captured? Not counting his kidnappings as Dick Grayson.

"Eighteen days."

"Eighteen…" Dick jerked his head back around in surprise. "I thought…"

"You were underground," Bruce stated flatly. "And judging by your weight loss and examination, Wilson kept you on a very erratic schedule. He made it impossible for you to judge time. Without that, you would be easier to manipulate."

"Yeah," he laughed ruefully, looking at his knees, "he got me there."

The two fell into silence for a few moments, neither really sure what to say. Dick was reminded of what he had endured during his captivity and Bruce was loathe to mention it. Flashes of the event flew through the boy's mind. It took all his willpower not to shake at the memory of it all. Slade had nearly broken him, put him through so much. He was willing to do almost anything just to make the pain stop. Some hero he turned out to be. Only took eighteen days and he was a mess. If Batman hadn't…

Warm arms wrapped around Dick's body, pulling him gently into a strong embrace. The boy looked up into the man's face, not realizing when he sat on the bed nor knowing when he had started crying. Bruce had his eyes closed, but the small lines on his face told the boy all he needed to know. He leaned his head against the man's chest, letting his emotions run freely at last. Smaller arms reached up and clung to him desperately as he cried his eyes out.

It felt like he was nine years old again, right after his parents died. He didn't know how many times he had clung to this man, shaking from the memory and knowing if he just spoke up they wouldn't have fallen. Every nightmare he had for a year reminded him of that event, keeping that scar fresh. Becoming exhausted every night from running around on rooftops made the nightmares lessen, but not go away. Scarecrow's gas brought them and other horrid memories forward through the years. And now, like all the other events in his life, he found himself needing the safety he felt coming from this man.

He needed him, as a child needed his father.

Bruce rubbed his back patiently, even rested his chin on his boy's head as he cried out his fears. The man didn't need to know everything the boy had gone through, but Dick did need to know what happened outside of his captivity. "Clark and I managed to remove all of Slade's assassins from Haley Circus. Your clues were perfect. With the Titans assistance, we were able to find you. They never stopped looking."

"Yeah…" Dick couldn't help but to smile fondly at the thought. "They're pretty amazing."

"Deathstroke won't be threatening them again," the man continued. The boy stiffened at these words. Really? "He won't be sharing any details about our lives either."

"Is—"

"Still alive." Bruce looked into the young man's inquiring eyes. "And he still knows. Interpol has him now. Don't know how long they'll be able to keep him though."

"Do I want to know how you're keeping him quiet?" Batman's tactics in comparison to Robin's was one of the things they fought over.

"Probably not." He released him slowly, letting the young man settle back into the near upright cushion behind him. "But considering what lengths he went to keep you, how many lives he threatened, and what he's done to you, he got off easy."

Dick shivered involuntarily before diving back into the man's warm embrace, surprising him for a moment. The boy didn't want to be reminded about what happened to him. Two-face beat him near to death once. Slade… he dragged it out. Though never near as close to death again, knowing the man was tormenting him, keeping it as an option, terrified him. Bruce's safe arms were the only thing that calmed his shaking exterior.

Through the quiet pause, the CEO rubbed his boy's back again, calming him down. The next thing he had to say could make or break him. "He's still your enemy. I'm certain we're on each other's radar now, but he's primarily yours. He's your Joker, your Luthor, maybe even more than that. I can't… I won't stop you from fighting him. Just bring backup when dealing with him."

The young acrobat stilled for a moment before looking back up to his mentor. "You're trusting me with this? With him?" He received a nod. "You really think I can take him down? That I'm strong enough?"

"Dick," some tiredness entered Bruce's voice as he explained something he probably should have long ago, "it's never been about trusting you or not. I know better than anyone you can handle this war and everything it throws at you. There's no one I trust more than you."

Warmth filled the young man's chest. These were words he always wanted to hear. They weren't the exact three words he longed to hear once again, but they were close enough. Dick knew how to translate Bat. He nuzzled his old mentor graciously.

"Thank you," he murmured, smiling at last. "Thank you so much for saving me. Every time."

They stayed together like that for a few minutes in silence, just soaking in what they missed for so long. Slowly, they parted, Bruce helping him settle back into the bed but letting their hands linger. Dick always preferred bodily contact over words or acts of service. It was what made the two of them such an awkward set.

A question played on the kid's face, one that had to be said. "So what now?"

Bruce said nothing for a minute before easing off the bed and sitting back in his chair. "You'll be kept here over night for observation. It'll make your friends and the League leave us alone after we return to Gotham."

Dick's head drooped a fraction. He was being taken home, no questions asked. Back to the life he had before the Titans. Back to being the sidekick. Back to being Batman's 'kid'. He really didn't want to stay in Batman's shadow. He was his own man, wasn't he?

"After you're back to full health," the man continued, shrugging slightly, "that's up to you."

The acrobat's eyes widened in surprise, gaping at him. Did he just say… Bruce rubbed his neck awkwardly as he continued. "You'll be done with your online high school courses by then. I'd advise college, at least trying it, but that's your choice."

"Are you saying I can stay with the Titans?" He could hardly believe it. "Still be Robin?"

"Not like I can stop you. Never really could." The man gave him a bemused smirk. "Just tried to guide you and make certain you didn't get killed.

"You've done a good job with your team," he continued, his face lightening as Dick's smile grew. "They can hold their own without you, but I can also see how they fall apart without their leader. As for Robin," Bruce tilted his head slightly, considering something, "you should consider a new identity."

"What?" Dick jerked back slightly, making him wince in pain. "Why?"

"Robin is still very tightly associated with Batman." His mentor stretched his neck for a moment as he proposed this idea. "People in Gotham sometimes ask what made you move to the other side of the country. Some of the low lives there have considered moving their operations to Jump just to take you down. And I have no doubts you've been asked on multiple occasions where Batman is."

The teen looked away slightly in annoyance. He had. Escaping Batman's shadow was the hardest thing in the world. Even if he'd been the leader of the Titans for the past two years, it'd probably take another five before people figured out he was his own man.

"If you want to leave my shadow entirely," Bruce continued, "then leave Robin in Gotham and take a new name for yourself. You'll have to rebuild a reputation from scratch, but considering your skills and experiences," he smirked darkly, "I have no doubt you'll have a better one in no time."

For a moment Dick was about to object, but then he remembered something Starfire told him not long after his first apprenticeship with Slade. She had gone to a possible future for them, and met his future self. He didn't go by Robin then anymore.

"I'll think about it," he stated, making the option open but not to be discussed any further.

"Think about getting a haircut too." The billionaire ruffled the kid's hair, smirking slightly. "Unless you're trying to look like a girl."

"Hey!" He let Bruce ruffle it up for a moment before playfully batting his hand away. "Guys can have long hair too you know. And it's usually up."

"Hm. Seen the style. Not impressed." The man lifted himself off his chair, feeling satisfied with what was said between them. He opened a comline before the teen could object. "Kid Flash, tell your teammates Robin's awake."

"Wally's here?" Dick's eyes widened in joy. He missed seeing his best friend, and knowing Bruce trusted him with his friends and the watchtower… Wait…

"Yep."

"My _team's_ here?" Batman never let anyone not associated with the League on the satellite. Never. The only teenaged heroes ever allowed in the top secret headquarters were protégés, and for most of them, the magic of the place wore off after their last new years bash. That was a headache.

"Only way to keep them quiet." Bruce pulled up his cowl, signifying he was either leaving or letting others in shortly. They both looked at the domino mask waiting on the stand next to the bed. Batman passed it over to the injured boy, ready to be put back on in a moment's notice. "They've been waiting for Robin to return for nearly three weeks."

Dick took the mask, but hesitated putting it on. Slade knew who he was, who Bruce was. His friends didn't. It wasn't like he was lying to them all the time. Robin was just a braver version of himself. It was just easier to be courageous when you had a mask on. The dark knight raised an eyebrow as the boy continued to hesitate. "What is it?"

The circus kid bit his lips shut for a moment before looking back to his mentor. His eyes were almost begging. "It's been two years Bruce. I trust my friends almost as much as I trust you. And they don't know who I really am. They said it's okay to keep secrets, but I…"

He hesitated once again, not sure if he should ask this, but continued anyway. "I don't always want to wear a mask with them. Can't I tell them? Isn't it about time I told them my real name?"

Batman stayed exactly where he was, not moving or changing expressions. Dick knew he was thinking it over, probably going through a mental debate, but he had to push it one direction or another, now. "I mean, you've talked to them now. You know they're good people. We're really close and I know they won't betray our secret. I trust them with my life. You trusted them with my life when you sent them to save me."

"They were a diversion," the dark knight said quickly, reminding him of how different their tactics were.

"And backup." Their tactics may be different, but not that far apart. Not when it came to allies. "You were willing to fight along side them or you would have called in the rest of the League. I know you won't trust them on the same level as you do me or Clark. You haven't been around them long enough to. But I trust them, and I want to be completely honest with them."

Silence stood between them for a moment before Dick pleaded again. "So, please? Please can I tell them who I really am?"

The world's greatest detective still didn't move from his spot. Silent as stone and just as unmoving, he watched the injured bird on the bed. Dick really wanted this. He really wanted to tell his friends everything. Only thing holding him back was a deal he made when the team formed. And right then, he was asking to change it.

Finally the man moved, shaking his head slightly. "This has to do with that alien princess doesn't it."

"Well…" The young man's cheeks turned a little pink at the mentioning of his girlfriend.

"Fine." The exasperation in Batman's voice was nearly drowned out by the pure joy coming from the boy's body. "You can tell them."

"YES!" Dick threw a punch of triumph in the air, nearly missing the amending statements.

"Same rules as with Wally and Roy." The man's stern voice reminded him who was in charge here. "They can't tell anyone outside the four of them, they only visit the manor if you're there too, and only if the building's being bombed are they allowed in the cave. If they try to break these rules, I will break them."

"Don't worry Bruce!" The leader of the Titans stated gleefully. Batman was working on the security locks he had enabled earlier so his friends could come in. "They won't let you down!"

"Uh huh. Mask on until the door closes behind them," he reminded the kid quickly. Dick hurriedly placed the thin covering over his eyes just as his mentor finished unlocking the door. A smirk though appeared on his face. "Just one question before I leave you to your friends."

"What?" Robin looked at him expectantly through his mask, knowing he'd only have to wear it for a few minutes now. He was glad he was telling his friends the truth without his mentor in the room. It'd make explanations a lot easier and none of them would be distracted by him, namely Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Just what am I going to tell Barbara about Starfire?"

The boy wonder's jaw dropped, his face flushing full on as the door opened behind Batman. The dark knight smirked knowingly and slipped out of the room before his boy could gather his thoughts. Behind him he could hear sputtering and before him he could hear excited chatter. He was nearly past the on coming teens when he heard the shout that made him grin.

"YOU DORK!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** LOL! I love that line! XD it's a direct reference to earlier in the story. kudos to those who can name it.

yeah I'm not showing a scene where Rob tells his team his real name, just making it an option for the future. Just because he has to OK doesn't mean he's actually gonna say anything. the dynamic duo is even starting to reconcile here, isn't that great? and Bats teasing Dick about his relationships between Star, him and Babs is fun.

So all that's left now is the epilogue. If you think you're having a hard time waiting to read it, imagine how hard it is for me not to post it all right now! UGH! It's killing me! Hence why this is going up earlier than I originally intended. well, at least we can get to the conclusion.

As an unrelated note, that poll of mine? It's got 100 people who've answered on it! Thanks to all 100 different people who wanna see me write more! YAY! I've got fans! XD


	24. Epilogue  Things Change

**Disclaimer:** YAY! the last disclaimer! I own nothing if you haven't figured it out yet. and I think I'll be cutting back on disclaimers in the future because I don't wanna burn up my creativity with them right now. =P

Well, this is it! hope you liked the ride. With this one down, I'll be working on others. Or not. *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slade Plan B<strong>_

**Epilogue – Things Change**

Bruce watched the video feed taken from security cameras around Gotham that night, analyzing each movement Robin made on the screen. It was just another hard night and the kid made quite a few mistakes. He had to identify them and correct them before the next time they went on patrol together.

"You could help."

He heard a disgruntled snort behind him, making him smirk as the other presence in the room came to the consol. "I was hoping to get the drop on you for once. Haven't managed that since I was… what, ten?"

The billionaire's smirk grew as his former protégé stepped up besides him, resting an arm on the top of the chair. He was tempted to tug on the young man's hair and demand a haircut once again, but Nightwing had remembered to pull it back this time.

Nightwing. Bruce shook his head at the thought. Count on Dick to pick the Kryptonian version of Batman as his new alias. The kid was rubbing his Superman fandom into his face, even if it was also partly flattery towards his mentor's persona. At least the man was now wearing something that hid himself better at night rather than a traffic light.

And yet there was still a brightly colored bird in Gotham. Guess Batman hadn't learned his own lesson.

"You didn't get me that time either," the older man teased. "I was just building your confidence."

"Great," the sarcasm in the acrobat's voice could be detected even by the bats above them. "Count on you to ruin a favored memory." Nightwing watched the kid in his old costume on the screens for a moment, a bit bitter. "You know, when you suggested I take a new name, I wasn't expecting you to fill in my old suit with some street punk."

"Did you want me to leave him where he was, alone?" The CEO eyed his old charge silently for a moment. The leader of the Titans was caught in his own words and didn't have a come back, a rarity for him. Bruce though knew the truth. Dick was just missing what he had and was having a hard time letting go of his old role. Just like how Bruce was having a hard time letting go of him.

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on either side while interlacing his fingers. "Jason was abandoned by his father before he was killed. His mother's death left him trying to survive on the streets. On Park Row. He managed on his own for a year before he had the gall to steal the tires off the batmobile.

"I think he has what it takes to fight this war." He gave the acrobat a knowing look. "Don't you?"

Nightwing twisted his lips in thought for a minute, glaring at the screens. He didn't hate the kid, but he wasn't convinced either. "He's got guts I'll admit that. But he screwed up that flip there."

He pointed to the screen near the center, then flashed his finger over to another. "And he needs to watch his feet there. That grip won't work for very long either. And can't he make himself smaller? That crouch isn't good to spring out of if he isn't lower to the ground."

"Hm. True. I'll be bringing those up after school." Bruce gave a knowing smirk to his ward. "You've gotten better at picking out mistakes."

"Have to when training new recruits." The Titan leader sat against one of the computer's keypads, one not active. He still stared at the screens as he folded his arms. "You wouldn't believe how many Titans have cycled through our tower. If we don't make contact with any new teenage heroes or metas, there's no telling what they'll become or who will attack them next. If we don't band together, we're pretty much toast."

"And your experience helps in this matter." He turned his chair to face him a little better.

"Well yeah," he tried to wave it off. "I've pretty much become everyone's… mentor."

Nightwing gave the man before him an annoyed glare as the realization came to full light. Bruce had his smile on, the one telling him he was laughing inside, and at his expense. Dick hated that smile. It was only good when it was directed at someone else. Clark usually. "You know, some days you just suck."

"I'm flattered." He motioned to the screens again. "As for Jason, I think he'd improve greatly if you'd take him under your wing once in a while."

The acrobat suddenly seemed hesitant, looking at the kid on the monitors with an element of fear on his face. "I don't know Bruce. I might not be much help with him. Might even…"

When his voice drifted off, the older man raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted a younger brother. Someone you could talk to and pull things with."

"I do," Nightwing admitted, still holding back. "I just… Maybe I've set the bar too high? He doesn't exactly like me much. And every other time I try to talk to him, I just don't know what to say. He's only called me twice at the tower. And…"

He looked away, withdrawing himself with his hesitation. "I just think he's better off just learning from you."

Bruce watched and read the young man's body language best he could. Something was wrong and the guy wanted to talk. Moving slowly to not startle him, the CEO turned off his computer and turned his full attention to his charge. "What happened?"

Nightwing kept his gaze on the floor now, not sure what to say. Bruce patiently waited for him to start, knowing he wouldn't stay silent for long. He couldn't. No matter what happened, Dick just did not do quiet. He had to have noise of some sort or he'd explode.

Finally he opened his mouth. "Slade's back."

The detective took a deep breath before speaking. "Have you seen him?"

He shook his head, one hand rubbing his arm. "Not yet, but I checked with Interpol and they said he escaped about two months ago. He tricked their systems to believe he was still there until now."

His mentor grunted, settling back in his chair. "Are there any hints that he's in Jump? Any cases with his MO?"

"Not that I've seen. He might have gone underground or…" Nightwing looked hesitantly over to the screens again. Though now black, Bruce could guess what he was seeing in his head.

"You think he might try going after Jason."

"Yes? No? I don't know." Dick pushed off against the computer and started pacing, occasionally running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't ever predict his next move. He may go after Robin or after me, or even you! You really ticked him off with that mind trick of yours. And I know he hates me for making him lose before and bringing you in last time. He may go after Jay because he's running around in my old uniform, or just to spite me. He knows how much I care about everyone and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He'll probably go after blood this time instead of an apprentice. He may—"

"Dick calm down."

Bruce's order only managed to get the young man's attention, making him stop his movements for a minute or more. The dark knight gazed upon his grown boy with concern. He usually didn't panic like this. "He may not even be in the country right now."

"But he's—"

"It's been over a year Dick." He rose from his chair and approached his boy, trying to calm him. "Things have changed. You've changed. You're much stronger than you were back then. You know how to fight him now. And you can fight him."

Nightwing's eyes jerked back and forth behind his mask but he couldn't bring himself to run. Bruce knew the man wanted to escape, and to fight as soon as possible, but he wouldn't. Despite the months of recovery he had at the manor, and the many more he spent abroad or with his team, Dick still had nightmares about what happened to him back then. His body had healed, but his mind was still damaged. It would take a confrontation with Slade to really heal it. And he wasn't quite ready yet.

It was feelings like these that drove him to come to the cave again and seek out the safety and comfort Bruce provided. In short, Dick was scared of Slade. He couldn't face him yet. He could face Two-Face and Joker and even a million more villains that hurt him in the past, but Slade's mark still lingered. He needed more time. More time and a few more victories, before he could bring himself to confront the man. And confront him he will.

Flying Graysons didn't stay scared of anything. That was how they could keep flying back in the day. And Nightwing would soar.

But right then, he was a scared kid who needed his father.

While Bruce was content to just place a hand on the young man's shoulder for comfort and repeating what he had said before, Nightwing dived into his arms and hung on to him for dear life. The CEO awkwardly stood there for a moment before resting his arms around the guy shaking slightly on him. He rubbed the young hero's back for a few minutes, helping him calm down like always.

"It'll be alright," he stated evenly. "You'll beat him before you know it."

"You'll be there to back me up though right?" Though he had grown some in the past year, Nightwing still had to look up to see his mentor nod.

"Always."

This brought the much needed relief and smile to the former boy wonder. Slowly he eased out of the bigger man's arms, smiling to himself. Bruce made eye contact before restating his newer policies. "Just don't forget to call in once a week or I will come after you whether you like it or not."

The acrobat laughed. "I won't forget."

"Good. Now, about Jason."

Nightwing continued to laugh. Bats was back to business, forcing both of them to move past that particular trauma, and right then his business was all about the new Robin. It was good to know the man cared about his partners, and would always back them up, no matter how far they strayed.

No matter what, if they couldn't handle it, Batman would always be their Plan B.

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N: thank you thank you thank you. *bows dramatically* it is so good to see this one OVER! Seriously, even though 'Fear Toxin' was my first fanfic I posted here, this guy predates it on my compy. I've done over forty others since then, some of them long series and others mini-series, but mostly one-shots. Getting this bad boy done is one of the biggest reliefs of my life. What held me up you might ask? Doing research and fight scenes. I tend to avoid both if I can, but with so much background with all these characters, I have to do some. Plus I did write how many other stories again? XP

So, a short recap shall we? Slade goes after Robin, blackmailing him to be his 'apprentice' through Haley Circus. Robin has a Plan B. Almost half the story is a TT series recap and how Bats and Rob interpret it for this scenario. Then Bats finds out Robin's really missing and calls in some help to save his boy wonder. He meets Titans, gets clues, then goes off to save circus! Then he goes off with Titans to save Robin, who's getting near his breaking point from all the things Slade put him through. Supes actually gets Robin out of there while Titans fight robots and Bats beats up Slade. They go to watchtower, boobytrap Slade's mind, and Bats and Rob start to reconcile. Ends with flash forward to future where Jason is Robin and Slade has escaped. Nightwing little scared from all of this (YAY! TRAUMA!) and wants a little reassurance that what happened once won't happen again. End story.

Always planned to end it with Jason being Robin and Dick being a little worried about what will happen to him if Slade comes back. Didn't intend to make it so fluffy really. Guess all my time writing YJ stories made the dark knight not near as dark as he could be. Sorry about that. I love writing DaddyBats.

Also, sorry about not having a lot of time with the Titans. It really is more of a Batman/Robin story isn't it. =P Oh well. My next Teen Titan fic I've got planned all takes place in Jump so they'll have a lot more screen time.

Again, thanks for tolerating me so much! Since there really isn't much TT going on in here besides general plotline, this is staying in crossovers. Not as many readers but oh well. I've enjoyed writing an older, angstier Dick Grayson, but I really do prefer a younger smart-alecky one instead. I still made him too clingy for TT in my opinion, but I'll do better with the next one.

Until then, TTFN!


End file.
